The Clues in the Corpses
by twilitbones
Summary: When a serial killer leaves dead bodies scattered throughout the DC area, Booth and Bones get involved. How will the murders affect their relationship? Will they discover the killer before it is too late? Parts are written from the murderer's view point.
1. The Satisfaction in the Slayings

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind. I can change it, so it flows more easily, but I thought it would take something away from the story. Please review if you think I should correct it, and please don't automatically refuse to read because of the grammar. **

The Satisfaction in the Slayings

The itch was starting again. I knew I was running out of time. I knew eventually, I would have to kill again. The peace only lasted so long, until I again, felt the overwhelming urge to kill, before it took over my mind, and I had to succumb.

It had been seven years, the longest period yet between kills. I had moved several times, and changed my name twice since the last time. Although the urge only happened occasionally, it took more and more kills to satisfy it. I knew I only had days until it took over my mind and made me kill, and then it wouldn't end until I was done. It wouldn't be satisfied until the bodies totaled seven. One for each year, I went without the kill.

At the most, I had two days to set the game in motion. Two days to plan. Two days until the fever took over my body, and I had to satisfy this craving inside.

The internet was a wonderful thing, because I could find anything on the internet. Names and addresses, even directions, and for a fee, I could obtain even more information. People were so stupid; they never understood how reveling the internet could be.

Now, I had to select a method, because every time had to be different. Each set of kills had to be based on a game, but what game should I use? I walked toward the bookshelf where I stored the games, and placed them on the floor in front of me. I lined them up in rows, seven across and seven down. I realized that I would need to buy more before my next set of kills, because I only had 49, and next time the number would be larger. Each time the number grew, because each time the years between grew.

As I looked down at the games, I waited for the knowing to take over, that inner voice that told me which one to pick. Sometimes it would take a day or two, but the right game always called to me. It always told me what to do, and then the fun would begin. Then the peace would begin to settle over me, and I would begin to prepare. I would plan according to the game that I selected, because every kill had to follow the games outline.

I sat on the floor near them, and waited. Waited for the knowing, waited to choose the method. Hours passed, but I never moved. I knew it would take time, it always took time, but I was patient, just as I would be patient when I killed. Patience was important, because then I wouldn't be caught. Patience was the key.

Evening came, and I went to bed, knowing that I would continue waiting tomorrow after work. It was difficult to work once the fever took over, but if I changed my routine, someone may notice, and I can't create suspicion.

.

Peace settled over me as I sat down looking at the games arranged on the floor. Work was difficult today, and I looked forward to the weekend. Once I make my choice, and begin to arrange the kills, it would be easier to work, but for now, it was challenging. I had to fight the urge to leave several times during the day, but I was able to resist, and now I could sit and wait for the knowing.

Three hours later, it came to me. I felt the pull toward the game, and when I picked it up, I knew it was the right choice. I opened the cover and looked at the pieces, realizing that this was going to be fun. I was going to enjoy the killing this time. I put away the games, and sat down with my laptop, to plan the first kill.

First, I need to find the right person, then the weapon, and last the place. The arrangements had to be made in the correct order each time, so I logged onto the internet, and started looking. As soon as I logged on, a peace settled over me. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. Tomorrow I start tracking my first kill. Tomorrow everything will be set in motion.

.

.

Work was difficult today, because I didn't get enough sleep. I was up late trying to find the first kill, but at one o'clock in the morning, I finally found him. He lives in Virginia so the distance is going to be difficult, but I knew I could do it. Once the fever took over, I slept very little, so I had extra time to do the things I needed.

Tonight after work, I will begin watching him. I need to see what his schedule is so I can grab him when he is vulnerable. After I know his schedule, I will go home to find the place to leave the body. I am so excited that it is difficult to concentrate at work. I have to be careful, so they don't know anything.

I located my first kill, and I have been following him for the past three days. Every day he gets out of work, and stops at the same store, before going home. He lives alone, and he is small and weak, so I shouldn't have too much trouble grabbing him. I think I'll get him on Friday night.

I found the weapon today. I found it in the basement of the house that I am renting. I bought the next three weapons; because the fifth is at my house and the sixth is a gun, so I need to be sure, it can't be traced. The seventh I will buy in a store in another state, because I don't want it to be traced either.

One more day until, I grab the man. Then I will bring him to the killing place, and torture him. The fever will begin to ebb after the first kill, but it won't be completely gone until I am done. I have already started looking for my second kill. She should be easier to find, but I need to distance it far enough from the first, so I won't be caught. One more day. Just one more day.

.

.

I left work and went straight to capture my first kill. I waited outside his house, and when he arrived and disabled the alarm system, I entered by the bedroom window. I waited for him to relax and turn on the television, and then I came up behind him and struck him with the pipe, knocking him out cold. I tied him up, gagged him, and carried him out to my car. He was heavy, but I managed to carry him the whole way. The forecast said there would be severe thunderstorms later tonight, so I knew any evidence would be washed away.

In preparation for moving the body, I had lined the back of my car with plastic, so there would not be any evidence left behind. I would dispose of the plastic after I dumped the body.

I sedated him, by injecting him in the thigh, before loading him in my trunk. The medication only took fifteen minutes to take effect, so he shouldn't wake up before it started working.

I drove to the killing place. It was only fifty miles from his home, which was risky I know, but this one was hard to find, so I had no choice. The next one would be easier, because I already found her, and I know she lives far away from here.

When I arrived at the killing place, I brought the body into the shack. I tied him up in the chair, and waited for him to wake up. I knew he would scream, but that was ok. I enjoyed the screaming. It fed the fever, and we were so far away from civilization, no one would hear.

Waiting was easy; I am a very patient man. I went to the other side of the shack and lifted weights; I needed to be strong so I could carry the victims. About an hour later, he awoke, and he began struggling against the restraints. He kept trying to talk to me, but the gag prevented any communication. I approached him with the first of the torture implements. I knew it wouldn't be long before the screaming started. I began the torture.

Pleasure filled me as I finished torturing the kill. All that needed to be done was to finish the job, and dump the body. I retrieved the pipe from the trunk, and beat him until he was dead. The feeling that I achieved was almost orgasmic. I sat on the floor, and breathed deeply until I was calm enough to drive.

I wrapped the body in plastic, and placed him back in the trunk, and then I went back inside to wash. I needed to rid myself of the blood, before I started to drive. I changed into new clothes, put on the plastic jumpsuit, went back to the car, and drove to the house.

The house was abandoned, and I carried the body into the kitchen, and then dropped it on the floor, being very careful not to leave any evidence, except the note. The note was my touch. The note was my fun.

My whole body was encased in plastic, so I knew I wouldn't leave any trace behind. I would burn my clothes and all evidence upon returning home. Then place the bags of garbage in the trunk to hide the scent of the dead body.

Driving to work for the next few days would be difficult, because of the smell. However, I could handle anything after a kill. When I arrived at home, I took a shower, and burned all my clothes in the incinerator. Then I went to bed.

I slept all night, and most of the next day, as a calming peace settled over me. Two weeks and I would kill again, but for now, I am satisfied. For now, I am at peace.


	2. Discovery

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Discovery

Booth came awake slowly, and pulled Bones closer to him. He loved waking up next to her. Although they didn't live together, he spent almost every night with her, sometimes at her place and sometimes at his, but so far always together.

It has been three months since she told him she was pregnant. At the time, he was both shocked and elated. He loved Bones with all his heart, and making love to her only proved his point. He knew there was a difference between making love and having sex, but he never experienced that feeling until that night after he captured Brodsky. The first time he made love to Bones, he realized that nothing could ever compare to the sensation he felt as he took her to his bed.

That night after Vincent died, she came to him, and he slept with her in his arms. Although they kissed and held each other, they didn't go any farther, because both of them knew it wasn't the right time. Then after Brodsky was arrested, and they said goodbye to Vincent, she came home with him. Soon one thing led to another, and they ended up making love all night.

Neither of them thought about birth control, because they didn't think they would go there, but when he pulled her close and kissed her, it was as if he was struck by lightning. After that, nothing could have stopped them.

.

He reached over and rubbed her bare back. He loved that she slept naked, because waking up in the morning, and looking at her beautiful body, was the best way to start his day.

"Booth, are you watching me again?"

As she spoke, he was startled from his reverie.

"Yes. My second favorite thing to do is to watch you sleep."

"And what's the first favorite thing you like to do?"

"Can I show you?"

"Definitely."

He began kissing her back and she instantly responded to his touch. The low moan that he heard from her set him on fire. Soon she flipped over and pulled him in for a kiss. Within minutes, they were both gasping for air.

"Bones, I will never understand how you do that to me. No one has ever brought me this close with only a touch. I wish we could stay in bed forever, because I never want to let you go."

Instead of answering him, she flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He responded with a hungry growl from deep in his chest. Just then, their phones rang almost simultaneously.

"No, way you're getting up." he said as he pulled her close.

"They'll leave a message." She moaned. "But we better hurry, you know it's a murder, and they will be waiting."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

.

As they both got out of bed, to check their messages, their phones rang again.

"Booth."

"Brennan."

They both talked to the caller, and then hung up almost simultaneously.

As they dressed for the day, they talked about the phone calls.

"We have a body."

"Yes, Cam called me."

It's in an abandoned house in Virginia, they called us because there is not much left of the body. I guess it was left in the kitchen, and bugs and rats got to it. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"I haven't been sick in almost a week, so I should be ok, but if there is a problem, I'll just work in stages with breaks in between. I'm going to bring some peanut butter with me, so I can eat in the car."

"You have the strangest cravings, what pregnant woman wants peanut butter, you never liked it before."

"I always liked peanut butter; I just didn't eat it very often, besides peanut butter is good for morning sickness."

She grabbed the peanut butter and some celery, and went out the door. Booth just watched her and laughed.

.

.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Cam was waiting. "It took you long enough."

"Look, trying to get a pregnant woman out of the house, is an impossible task." Booth said.

"Don't blame this on me. You're the one with the high libido, who refused to answer the phone."

"Ok, you two, TMI. Let's get inside."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth explained as they entered the house through the kitchen door. They saw the body lying on the floor.

"Ok Bones, do your stuff."

"The victim is a white male, approximately 55 years old, height 150 centimeters and weight about 80 kilograms. Severe head trama…"

"Could that be cause of death?"

"Booth you know I can't determine that until I bring the body back to the lab."

"I know, but I was hoping for some help this time."

"If you think I'm going to guess at the cause of death just because we are sleeping together, you're wrong."

"Whoa Bones, where did that come from?"

"You said you wanted more help, I thought you meant because we are together I would help you more."

"No Bones, that is not what I meant, and let's not talk about our relationship outside of our place. Okay?"

"Sure Booth, I forgot that you avoid all talk about sex in public."

"Bones, come on."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Forget it. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"He wasn't killed here."

"How do you know that?"

"Not enough blood. Anyone with this many injuries would have bled quite severely. There is not enough blood in this kitchen to account for the amount of blood lost."

"So, he was dumped here? Before or after death."

"Definitely after."

"Bones, what's that?"

"Looks like a note."

"Let me see."

She handed the note to Booth.

"What's it say?"

"_**Welcome to my game,**_

_**I know you want to play.**_

_**Can you guess my name?**_

_**Or will you just fall prey."**_

"What does that mean?"

"How do I know?"

"Well you're always the one to understand figures of speech."

"I don't understand this. I'll bag it, maybe Angela or Sweets will know."

"I'm all set here Booth."

"Do you want the floor?"

Yes, maybe Hodgins can use it."

"Ok, the body and flooring, goes to the Jeffersonian. Let's get busy."

They left the scene and Booth dropped her off at the lab.

"See you for lunch?"

"I'll try."

"Bones, I said, I'll see you for lunch."

"And I said, I'll try."

"Bones this isn't a debate. You are having my baby and I will pick you up for lunch. If you don't want to go out we can eat in the lab. Ok?"

"Yes, I will see you at lunch. Please call before you come over."

He kissed her and drove away.

**Please, please, please push that button and review. If I get enough of them, maybe I will update again later today. **


	3. A Name

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

A Name

Booth called promptly at noon.

"Bones, you ready to eat?"

"Booth I'm still checking the remains. Blunt force trauma to the head is the cause of death, but we haven't been able to ascertain where the victim was murdered. Wendell is still working on a reconstruction, but it's been difficult because of the trauma to the cranium, and Angela can't produce a picture without the cranium. I just can't leave now. I'm too busy. I will be sure to eat something later when I have a chance. Bye."

She hung up before he could respond. She knew Booth was pissed. She also knew he was going to show up soon. She may have taken forever to understand that she loved him, but she did know his reactions to her behavior.

She was right; she looked up from the body about fifteen minutes later, and he was walking through the door with bags in his hands.

He walked onto the platform, and stood beside her.

"Bones, it's time to eat."

"Booth, I'm busy right now."

The rest of the team left the platform, so they could be alone. They were used to this occurring, and knew that the best thing they could do, was to leave the partners alone.

"Bones, I don't want you skipping meals. The body will still be here in twenty minutes. Come and eat with me."

Bones continued to look at the remains. Booth stepped closer to her, and kissed her ear. She tried to brush him away. He moved to the other ear, finding that spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy.

"Booth, that's not fair. You're cheating."

"All's fair in love and war."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I am going to bother you until you eat. Look around you Bones, everyone else is gone. You might as well go too."

"You are so frustrating. If I leave now, it will be more difficult to regain the same train of thought."

"Bones, I know you have an excellent memory, and you will be able to pick up right where you left off. Now let's go, before I get more aggressive."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I give up. Let's go."

They walked away and went to her office. Booth handed her a container of food.

"So tell me what you got so far."

"Well, we know he was killed by a blow to the head with some type of pipe. Hodgins is checking on the composition now. We also know he was tortured before he was killed, that accounts for some of the blood loss. However, we still haven't discovered his name, or where he was killed. Part of the torture included the removal of many of his teeth, so we can't run dental records. Hodgins has some particulates that he is checking, but there is very little to go on. Whoever did this left very little evidence behind."

Wendell looked into her office, giving Booth a sorrowful glance.

"Hodgins and Cam are done gathering evidence; can I clean the bones now?"

"Yes, Wendell, I will be out there soon."

Booth looked at the container of food in Bones' hand.

"Can you at least finish before you leave me?"

"I was planning on it. Once I sat down and started eating, I realized how hungry I was. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Bones what time should I pick you up tonight?"

"I'm not sure; I can grab a cab home, if it gets too late."

"I don't want you working late."

"Booth we are not starting this. You know my schedule, and you know I can't leave before I find out all the information."

"I know what you were like in the past, but now you need to think about the baby, and getting enough sleep. Bones, it's important."

"I know Booth, and I will do my best to be home early."

"Ok, I have to get back, so I can check on the status of the investigation. I'll see you tonight. Is my place ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you there."

He kissed her and left, knowing that she wouldn't be home until late, but sometimes he had to give in, because she has already given up so much for him. He remembered his mother told him once, that you need to pick your battles, and he knew this one, could wait.

Hodgins met her as she was walking onto the platform.

"Dr. B, I found the weapon. It was a lead pipe. The only problem is that type of pipe is obsolete now. No one makes it, or sells it. It was probably from someone's basement, or just old piping he found around the house. I found one available on Amazon, but I couldn't access their sales records without the FBI. I sent over the information, and someone is going to get back to me. I identified the particulates, but they are common soil samples, that can be found anywhere on the East coast. There is nothing special that I found on them. I'm sorry, I will continue trying, but I thought you should know what I found so far."

"Thanks Hodgins, I'll call Booth."

She felt defeated; no matter where she looked, she came to a dead end. She knew he was severely tortured, and then hit over the head with a pipe until he died, but she still didn't have an identification, and she still didn't have any clues as to why. She continued to look at the bones waiting for them to talk to her, waiting for some insight on who this was.

Angela came onto the platform.

"Ok, Wendell was able to rebuild most of the skull, and I sent the picture I made to the FBI. I am also running it through our database, to see who gets a hit first. This is the best I could do. I hope we can find him."

She went to the computer and pulled up a picture of a man in his mid fifties, he had blue eyes, and slightly graying hair. Bones looked at the picture, and then at the bones before her, she could see some resemblance between the two.

"His bone structure doesn't seem very muscular, and I would say he was a small man."

Hodgins came up onto the platform.

"Dr. B. I found something else. He was drugged with Midazolam. It's used for sedating patients before surgery. It makes them compliant and sleepy."

"Well, maybe that will help. We can check the hospitals to see if they have any missing. Maybe the killer works in a hospital. I'll call Booth."

She left the platform to call Booth, and tell him the information. Just as she hit send, she heard Booth's ringtone from behind her.

"Hey, Bones, we got a hit from the picture Angela sent us. His name is Mr. Boddy. He lived in Elkton, Virginia, about fifty miles from where we found the body. Let's go. Bring Hodgins."

They all climbed into the SUV, and headed to Virginia.

**I loved all the reviews and alerts so far, please keep them coming.**


	4. Questions

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Questions

"Hey man, I usually don't get to go on field trips. Why am I coming along?"

"Are you complaining, because I can turn around and bring you back?"

"No, no, complaining, just wondering."

"Since the crime scene was so clean, I thought maybe you could find something here. I'm hoping you give us a miracle."

"Well, call me Mr. Miracle. I am here to serve. I love field trips; you know getting out of the lab, spending time with friends. This is great." Hodgins was smiling.

"There is no such things as miracles, and your name is Hodgins."

"Bones, he was kidding."

"Oh."

"Hodgins, it may be great, to you who don't see the sun very often, but it is still a murder, and a possible serial killer, so a little less enthusiasm, ok?"

"Yeah, sure Booth, sorry man."

Hodgins sat back, and was quiet for a while.

"So, Hodgins, did you find anything else?"

"No man, just what I told Dr. B. sorry, the scene was clean."

"That's ok, maybe we'll find something here."

It was a two-hour drive and dark when they finally arrived. The local police were waiting outside for them.

"Hello, are you agent Booth?"

"Yes." Booth showed his ID.

"We did just what you said, secured the perimeter, and didn't let anyone in."

"Thanks, we'll handle it from here. Can a few guys stay and keep away the neighbors?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll leave two guys behind. Call if you need any help."

"Thanks,"

They went into the house, and Hodgins started looking for evidence.

"Hodgins, it looks like he came in through this window. See what you can find."

"Booth you keep referring to the murderer as a male, how do you know it wasn't a woman?"

"I don't, I just feel it is a man, maybe because of the violence that was portrayed. I'm not sure why, I just think it's a man."

"Women can be very violent. If I wanted to, I am sure I can take you down."

"Whoa, Bones, you cannot take me down."

"If we were in an emotionally packed situation, and you were unarmed, I believe I could take you down."

"If you weren't pregnant I would take you up on the offer tonight, but since you are, I guess you will have to know you could never take me down."

"I could."

"No, Bones you can't."

"Yes, I could."

"Can I interrupt this ego match for a minute? Booth I'd like you to look at something."

"Sure Hodgins,"

He walked away giving Bones a look that meant this was not over.

.

Hodgins continued working, while Booth and Bones went to talk to the neighbors.

The nearest neighbor was some distance away.

"Bones, I don't think she could see anything never mind hear it."

"You never know, maybe she or he has a dog. Maybe he or she was taking a walk."

They rang the bell. A small elderly woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, can we come in for a minute."

"Yes dears, come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank-you. I just have a few questions about your neighbor, Mr. Boddy?"

"Oh, yes, he's such a nice man. He mows my lawn every week, and shovels in the winter. What would you like to know?"

"He was found dead on Monday, and we would like to know if you saw or heard anything?"

"Do you mean on Monday or over the weekend?"

"On Friday night."

"No dears, I didn't. I was home, but I stay inside after dark. My sight is poor, and I can't see too well at night."

"Do you know of any other neighbors who live around here?"

"I think Mrs. Murphy lives a little ways down the road, but I don't know too many other people. I don't get out much anymore, except when my granddaughter comes to visit. She usually takes me to the store, and we go to dinner once a week."

"Ok, thank-you very much for your time. If you see or hear of anything can you give me a call?"

He gave her a card.

"Yes, sir I will."

They left and walked back to the house.

"Man, talk about a dead street. No one lives here. I got the address of his work, we can go there next."

Hodgins met them outside.

"Hey sorry man, about the only thing I found was a piece of lint on the window frame. This place is clean too. This guy must be good."

"There you go again, it may be a woman."

"No, Dr. B. I have to agree with Booth on this one. Whoever did this carried the victim out the door and into a vehicle of some kind. I don't think a woman could do that."

"Well, I always believe that no one should ever assume until all the facts are in. You never know."

She walked away and got into the car.

"Boy, she's in a bad mood today."

"I think it's the hormones, she's been grumpy for a few days now. She stopped throwing up, and now she's a crab. I don't remember this with Rebecca, but I wasn't around her very much."

Bones beeped the horn.

"Are you coming?"

"On our way, Bones."

They went to the car. Since the victim's work was close by, Hodgins went with them to question his employer.

"Hello, Mr. Chinner. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, can we talk to you about one of your employees?"

"Yes, come into my office."

They followed him to an office that was small and cramped, but clean. Since there were only two chairs, Bones and Mr. Chinner sat. Booth started the investigation.

"Sorry I don't have another chair, I usually don't get visitors."

"It's fine Mr. Chinner. We would like some information about Mr. Boddy. Is he one of your employees?"

"Yes, he is an excellent worker. He's been out for a few days, and he didn't call, did something happen?"

"Yes, he was murdered Friday night."

The employer had a shocked look on his face.

"Murdered? Who would want to kill John? He was always so kind and helpful to everyone around here. Many times he would help others with their work, so they didn't get behind."

"So, you don't know of any employees who would want him dead?" Booth asked.

"No, but you're more than welcome to question them. Everyone's here today, except John."

They talked to the other employees, but other than again hearing what a nice man he was, they still didn't find any suspects. They drove back the Jeffersonian in silence.

"Booth, what's wrong?"

"I don't know this just feels strange. I think we are going to end up with a serial killer. The pieces just don't add up. Something feels wrong. I think I'm going to see Sweets, maybe he can give us a profile."

**See that little blue button down there,**

**Press it to show me how much you care.**

**Sorry for the bad poem, please review.**


	5. Nothing

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**This one's for BrucasisBest, who keeps bugging me for another chapter. **

Nothing

Booth dropped Hodgins off at the Jeffersonian, and he and Bones went home. He realized that they both got home late tonight. On the way, they stopped for takeout at the Diner.

"Bones, I hope I'm wrong about this, we don't need another serial killer on our hands. It's only been a few months since Brodsky."

"Maybe you're jumping the pistol Booth. You never know."

"It's jumping the gun, Bones."

"Whatever, maybe it's not true."

"I hope not."

They ate dinner and went to bed early.

"Bones, are you happy?"

"Yes, Booth, I'm very happy. Why do you ask?"

"Do you like being with me?"

"Booth, I already told you I'm happy, why would I say that if I didn't want to be with you? What's your real question?"

He was silent for a little while, just running his hands down her back.

"Do you want to live together?"

"We do live together." She knew what he was asking, but wanted more time to think.

"No, I mean in one place, instead of either your place or mine. We could get a place together, so we didn't have to always wonder where we were going to sleep each night."

She was quiet for a long time. He thought that maybe she fell asleep. He didn't want to push her, but he was curious for her answer. He leaned over and began kissing her neck. Her moan told him she was awake.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I thought you would want to. It's a big step. I just think it would be easier. Is there a reason you need to think? Are you unsure of our relationship?"

"No Booth. I know I want this. I can never remember a time that I've been this happy. I'm just apprehensive about what moving in together will mean. Does this mean that you're going to want marriage? What will we do about Parker? Will I have to sell my place? What are the financial aspects of this venture? Will we share the expenses?..."

He interrupted her. "Whoa Bones, that's too much for me to think about right now. I was just wondering at the possibility in the future. We can discuss all those things later. I just want to know what you think about it?"

"I think I need to ruminate on it, before I make a decision. I need time. I never make decisions quickly."

"Ok, Bones I understand. You ruminate. In the meantime, I remember a spot here that you really like me kissing."

He found that spot just under her ear that he kissed in the lab earlier today. She again moaned in reply.

"Yes, Booth I enjoy that spot, but I think you enjoy this one better."

She flipped him over and found the spot on his chest that drove him wild. A growl erupted from deep in his chest.

"I love when you do that. No one else had ever found that spot before. How did you know?"

"Booth, I know your body better than you do. Like this spot here."

He flipped her back over.

"Woman one day you are going to drive me so crazy that I will never want to get out of this bed."

He proceeded to kiss down her neck to her chest.

"Mmm Booth, that sounds like a good idea, but isn't that how I ended up pregnant?"

"Yes, but that can't happen now."

He pulled her in for a kiss and all manner of speaking ceased.

.

The next morning they went to tell his sister that her brother was dead. He felt a sense of failure as he approached the house.

"Bones, I wish we had more information to tell her. I hate going in without even a clue as to who did this."

Booth knocked on the door and a young beautiful woman answered it.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. May we come in?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"We have some news about your brother. He was found dead on Monday."

"We are very sorry for your loss." Bones said.

The woman started to cry.

"I was wondering what happened. He always calls me on Tuesdays, I felt that something happened."

Her husband came out of the other room.

"Sophie, are you ok?"

"John died Monday."

"What?

How did it happen?" he directed his question to Booth. Booth stood.

"Hello sir, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan."

"I'm Thomas Hurley, Sophie's husband." They shook hands.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Bones answered. "We think he was murdered on Friday night. Were you aware of anyone who wanted to harm him?"

"No, John was a very sweet person. I can't think of why someone would kill him." Sophie began to cry again.

"Well, here's my card, if you think of anything that might be helpful. We will keep in touch about the investigation."

He handed the card to Thomas, and they left.

They were both very quiet on the way back to the lab.

"Bones, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yes Booth, I'll see you then."

.

.

The case went dead. No matter how much they searched, they didn't find any more clues. They met Sweets at the Diner to discuss the profile he was compiling.

"I have completed as much of the profile as possible on the murderer. I believe him to be a male, maybe in his late thirties, who probably had a traumatic childhood, maybe an abusive mother or father, quite possibility both.

He probably kills to satisfy a craving for something. I'm not sure what it is yet. He is methodical in his murders, and very conscious of his environment, always needing to control his life and those around him. He probably works in a large static company, that doesn't change very often. I'd say in data entry, or maybe putting orders into a computer, something that requires him to interact with very few people.

He lives alone, and probably doesn't have any close friends. He may have money, either saved or from an inheritance. That's all for now. If he kills again, I could maybe add more, but I hope we catch him before that."

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be catching him. We don't have any leads, and the evidence is crap."

"Hey, don't call evidence crap. You know better Booth."

"I know; I'm sorry. It's just frustrating that we don't have anything on him. It's been almost two weeks, and I have nothing. Usually the squints come up with something by now. I'm just so angry."

"Booth we can't invent evidence when there isn't any, this guy is good, I don't know what else to tell you, other than wait for him to kill again."

"Bones, that's harsh, even from you. I don't want another person dead just so we can catch him."

"Booth you know what I meant, it's just that we have hit a rock face and we can't go any further without more evidence."

He looked at her strangely, and then his face brightened.

"Oh, you mean brick wall, it's brick wall, Bones."

"Ok, brick wall, but no matter without evidence we are baffled."

The conversation continued through dinner, without any real solution. The killer was still out there, waiting to strike again.

.

**I know you know what to do, just push that little button, and give a review. **


	6. The Peace in the Procedure

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind. I can change it, so it flows more easily, but I thought it would take something away from the story. Please review if you think I should correct it, and please don't automatically refused to read because of the grammar. **

The Peace in the Procedure

_I slept all night, and most of the next day, as a calming peace settled over me. Two weeks and I would need to kill again, but for now, I am satisfied. For now, I am at peace. _

I woke from the nightmare screaming. I hated those memories, those memories that I tried to keep hidden. Memories of my childhood. Memories of my parents. Those memories are best left secreted away.

I know the reason they came back this time is that it is past the time for the next kill. The first one created quite a stir, and I was concerned, so I have been waiting, before I do it again. This special team has been assigned to investigate. They are supposed to be the best in the country, so I have to be extremely careful this time. If they get in the way, I guess I will just have to eliminate them. I've done it before, so I won't have any trouble doing it, but it will interfere with my plan.

I have already followed my next kill, so I know her routine. This one should be easier than the first. I think I will grab her on Friday night, this way I can have all day Saturday and Sunday to torture, kill and dump the body. The driving is the hardest part, because I need to cover many miles for each kill. I need to be sure no one knows where I live, so when I kill, I only do it from at least 100 miles away. I can adjust to the driving, that part is easy. That's ok; I will adjust. I will adapt.

Adapting is easy; I do it all the time, every time I move, every time I change my name, and every time I start a new job. Yes, adapting is easy, but I can't change the pattern of the kills, because then the nightmares start. I remember the last time I tried to fight it. I didn't want to kill anymore. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. The nightmares became so bad I couldn't work. I had to lock myself in the house, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I wanted to kill everyone who I passed on the street.

Finally, I lost control, and killed a homeless man in the alley. It was hard to clean up, because I didn't plan it out, but I wasn't caught. I moved a few months later. That taught me a lesson, not to fight the killing. When the feeling comes, I must accept it. I must comply. I must kill.

Friday was two days away. Now that I made the plans, I can calm down. I can wait until Friday.

I thought I was able to maintain my composure, but I was not. I destroyed my library today. Taking all the books off the shelves and throwing them all over the room. I know it is because I waited too long for the kill, but since tomorrow is Friday, I can achieve my goal.

I went to her house late at night. I tied her up and gagged her before injecting her with the drug. I waited for it to take effect before taking her to the car. This way she was more compliant. This one was so easy. I just knocked on the door, and asked to use her phone. I told her my car was broken. She just opened the door and let me in. I knew it was going to be easy, because when I researched her, I found out; she was kind and helpful to others. I followed the same procedure as the last time. Over the years, I have discovered that this was the best method. This was how I never was caught.

First, I again had the plastic in the trunk, and then drove from her house to the shack. It was a long drive, almost three hours, and I made sure to obey all traffic laws. I wouldn't want to be caught for a traffic violation. Then I tied her in the chair, using the same rope. Consistency was important. Consistency was the key. Patience so I don't get caught and consistency so I stop the nightmares.

Again the waiting. Again the exercise. When she began to regain consciousness, I stopped working out and watched her. She was pretty, and her eyes were almost green in color. I saw the fear in her eyes, and it excited me. Then she started to scream.

The screaming fed the fever, and I started the torture. I followed the same procedure as the last kill. First, I removed seven of her toes, then seven fingers. I placed them in a box, so I would remember to leave them with the body. Everything had to be in sevens that was the important part. Always seven.

The fever took over at that point and I lost control. I finished the torture, and untied the kill. I placed the rope around her throat, and hung her from the rafters until she was dead. Again, I had to sit and wait until I could control myself. This time it took longer. The pleasure took longer to abate; I knew it would, because each time it feels better and better. Each time the feeling gets stronger. I reveled in the pleasure.

I put the body in the trunk, and drove to the house to dump it. Again, the house was abandoned. The economy helped me out, because there were so many abandoned houses. This time it was in the hall. Placement was important. I followed the same procedure as before, being sure not to leave any evidence, except the note. The note was fun. The note was part of me.

I walked to my car and drove home, feeling exhausted but satisfied. I again placed the garbage in my trunk, to hide the evidence, took a shower, and burned my clothes. Everything the same each time.

I need to repeat the procedure in two weeks. I need to remember what happened last time I waited. There could be no waiting this time. Waiting only caused trouble. Waiting only caused pain. Sleep came quickly, and I didn't wake until work on Monday.


	7. Another

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Another

Almost three weeks after the first murder, their phones rang again. They didn't expect it to be him, especially after they found out the body, was in Pennsylvania. They arrived on the scene, and saw the body in a hallway. When Booth saw the note, he groaned.

"What's it say Bones?"

"_**I guess you didn't get it**_

_**I didn't think you would.**_

_**Now it's time to recommit,**_

_**To trying to be good."**_

"What the hell is wrong with this guy? This makes as much sense as the last one. He wants to be good? Then why doesn't he stop murdering? Why another body? And I bet this one has as much evidence as the last one."

He was pacing, and his voice was getting louder. Bones placed a hand on his arm.

"Booth, why don't you take a walk, while I inspect the remains?"

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to that guy who found him." He walked away shaking his head.

When he came back later, he was calmer.

"Sorry Bones, what do you have for me?"

"Female, approximately twenty-five years old, 172 cm, about 61 kg. Possible ligature marks on neck, also tortured in the same way."

"Other than the note, and torturing, no other similarities?"

"Not that I can see, but I need to bring the body to the lab first."

"Do you want the floor again?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to go."

The driving was killing them. This one was almost four hours away, too close to fly, and yet far enough to make driving difficult. After six hours on the road, Booth was cranky.

"Booth what's bothering you? I have never seen you act that way at a crime scene. You were unusually irritable."

"I'm sorry it's this case. I just want to catch they guy and put him away for good. One less killer out there is good for me."

"We will catch him, we always do."

"I know, but I want it done now. Now that there are two bodies, and the notes, we know it's a serial killer. I want him off the streets now. I don't understand why we can't get this one done."

He was again becoming agitated.

"Booth we had trouble solving cases before, why is this one so different?"

"I don't know, maybe its Brodsky, maybe it's because I'm worried about you. I'm not sure."

"Me, why are you worried about me?"

"I just don't want you to be one of the victims. I keep seeing Cam in that hospital bed, when she inhaled that substance from Epps. Relationships make everything harder for me. I love you so much; I don't think I could handle it if you were to be harmed."

Bones turned in the seat to look at him.

"What did you say?"

Booth instantly realized his mistake. He had been holding off on telling her he loved her for so long he forgot that he never told her.

"Nothing. Just that I don't want you hurt."

He continued driving avoiding her eyes. Bones let the subject drop. She already knew he loved her, she had heard him say it many times while he thought she was asleep. She just wasn't sure how to handle the admission. She wasn't ready to say it back to him, although, she knew she loved him. She had for a long time, it's just that she never told anybody that before, and she was scared. Not so scared that she would run, but still scared.

He was worried about her reaction, and her non-reaction worried him even more. He thought back to that morning, when he woke first and just watched her sleep. He could see the baby moving inside her, his baby. His daughter. He knew he loved Rebecca and Hannah, but not like this. This love was deeper. She was becoming part of him, and he knew if he ever lost her, he wouldn't survive. She interrupted his thoughts.

"Booth, could we stop to eat?"

"Since when do you want to eat?"

"Well, I am hungry, but I noticed that you are more irritable when hungry, so I thought it could help your mood."

"Yeah, I'll stop. Sorry, I'm just worried. Every time he kills I think it could be you."

"Booth, nothing is going to happen to me. Stop worrying. I can take care of myself."

"I know Bones, you're always the self-reliant one, but I would feel better if you wouldn't work on this case."

"I'm not going to let a murderer stop me from helping the victim, besides if I stay on the case, we will catch him faster, and then he won't have a chance to get me."

"Bones, I know that sounds sensible, but it doesn't make me feel better."

"Booth, the only logical thing is for me to find him. You know I'm the best. We will get him. I know we will."

They found a small Diner along the route, and stopped to eat. On the rest of the return trip, Booth was in a better mood.

The body beat them to the lab, and Cam and Hodgins, were already working when they arrived. He dropped her off and went back to the Hoover.

"Looks like he struck again." Cam said.

"Yeah, but don't say too much to Booth, he very irritable today."

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps thinking of when you were harmed in the Epps case. He is afraid this time it will be me."

Cam looked at Bones' growing belly.

"Maybe he's right. You need to think of her too, you know."

"You mean the baby?"

"Yes."

"I can take care of both of us. I don't need any help."

Cam just shook her head, and went back to work; she knew it was senseless to argue with Brennan.

Later that evening, they discovered her identity, Bones called Booth.

"Booth we have an identity. Her name was Maryanne Scarlet, and she lived in Uniontown, PA. She has a brother and two sisters, one of whom, reported her missing on Saturday. They all live in the same town."

"I'll make arrangements first thing in the morning; we will stay overnight, I'm not doing that drive again. We can question the neighbors, friends and employees the next day. Do you want to go with me?"

He knew it was foolish, but he hoped the remains would keep her occupied.

"Of course, do you want me to bring Hodgins?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

They were up early the next morning, and after picking up Hodgins, they drove out to talk to her family. Booth had called ahead, and they were all meeting at the brother's house. They said they would invite her fiancée too.

They arrived to a very expectant, but sorrowful family.

"Maryanne's dead, isn't she." The brother said the minute they walked through the door.

Booth sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is. She was murdered Friday night."

"Murdered? By who?"

"We don't know that yet. We are still investigating."

"Do you know anybody who would want her dead?" Bones asked.

"No, my sister was very kind and thoughtful. Everyone loved her."

Someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Bruce, her fiancé."

A young man entered the room.

"Hey, I got here as soon as I could, what happened?"

"Maryanne's dead. Someone murdered her Friday night." Her sister, Lynn said.

He sat down in a chair, and sobbed.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet." Booth said. "We are still investigating."

"Can I see her?" Bruce asked.

Bones answered, "It would be best if you didn't. We know it's your fiancée by the facial reconstruction, but I don't think you should see her."

Booth looked at Bones surprised by the tactful way she explained the situation.

"No, I need to see her. I need to know."

"The body was left in a house for four days, I'm sorry, but you won't recognize her."

She gave Booth a glance that said, I tried. He understood.

Bruce began to cry again.

"Here's my card, if anything comes up, like maybe someone at work, or an old friend who would be angry with her, please call me."

They stood up and left the house.

They went from there to her home, to secure the evidence. Again, there was very little to find. That night, they stayed at a hotel to interview the neighbors the next day.

When they got to the hotel, Booth noticed that Bones was crying.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just sad. That family loved their sister, and now she's gone. They will never see her again. Sometimes I liked my life better when I hid all these feelings inside."

Booth pulled her close.

"Bones, if this is too much for you, I can go alone tomorrow and you can stay at the hotel. You don't need to come with me."

"No, I'm ok. Maybe it's just the hormones. I don't know, lately I feel like I'm on a roller coaster ride. One minute I'm happy, the next I'm sad. Being pregnant is a lot more difficult than I thought."

"Are you regretting it?" Booth was becoming concerned.

"No, not at all. I've wanted your baby for years, Booth. I finally got what I've always wanted, and in the way I never imagined. I will never regret this decision."

"Bones, you know what?" he was trying to lighten her mood.

"What Booth?"

"This is the first time we are staying in a hotel together."

"Booth we have stayed in many hotels over the years."

"I know but this is the first time 'together'." He emphasized the word together.

"Booth when we went undercover to Las Vegas we stayed together, and when we were in the circus. I could name several other times we were together."

"Bones, this time I can touch you." He stood behind her and kissed her neck.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to sleep next to you, and not touch you? I very rarely slept, because I was always afraid I would disturb you in the night. Once I was asleep, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself. Just laying near you, and smelling your hair, feeling your skin, I couldn't stand it."

She turned in his arms and looked in his eyes.

"I felt the same way Booth. I always wondered how you were able to stay away. I thought you didn't feel that way toward me. There was one time, in the trailer, when you pulled me close and held me near you, I felt so safe and secure. I wanted to turn around and kiss you that night, but I knew we shouldn't go there, so I got up. When I came back to bed, you were back on your side. Leaving you that night was the hardest thing I ever did."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bones, I had no idea. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He was again kissing her neck, and nibbling her ears.

"Booth, do you want to go to bed? Together?"

He pulled her down to the bed.

"Definitely."

.

.

.

**Can anyone guess the game yet? Please review and submit your guess.**


	8. A Possibility

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

A Possibility

They were up early again the next morning, and arrived at the victim's work, by nine. Her employer met them at the door.

"Hello, are you Agent Booth, and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes."

"I'm Robert Hoffman, please come this way."

He led them to a large office.

It was the same story; neither her employer nor the employees had any bad feelings toward her. They drove back to the house, to talk to the neighbors.

Again, no one saw or heard anything. By the time, they were ready to go home it was getting late.

He pulled back onto the road and began driving again.

"Bones it's late, do you want to stop somewhere and sleep, or finish driving home? You too Hodgins, do you want to stop?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to go home. I always sleep better in my bed."

"Yeah, me too man. I'd like to see Angela."

He turned to look at Bones, "You're wish, is my command."

She just looked at him strangely.

"I didn't wish, I don't even believe in wishing."

"It's a saying Bones. Just a saying." Hodgins laughed in the back seat.

"Hey, shut-up bug guy."

"Hey. You brought me along. I could've stayed home with my wife."

He turned the radio on to her favorite Jazz station, trying to ignore Hodgins. Bones lay against the door, and soon she was asleep. He checked to make sure the doors were locked, and continued the long drive home.

.

.

By the time they arrived back home, it was late. They stopped at the lab to drop off the samples, and then brought Hodgins home. Bones started to awaken as he parked the car.

"We're home?"

"Yes."

"I must have been tired. My place tonight?"

"It was closer. I'm beat. I need some rest."

They walked into her place, and got ready for bed.

As he snuggled close to her, she spoke.

"Booth, do you think he takes only the quiet, kind ones."

At first, he didn't know what she meant.

"I don't know, but maybe tomorrow we can ask Sweets. That's a good idea."

"Maybe he finds them more compliant."

"I don't know, Sweets told me he is filled with rage, so I think he would be rather strong."

"He may be strong but weak in character."

"Maybe. Let's talk about something else when in bed. Murder doesn't sound right here."

"I can think of other things to talk about, but I would rather act on some of my desires."

"Oh, and what desires are they?"

"I will show you."

She quickly flipped around pinning him beneath her, and kissing him deeply. Nothing more was said for hours.

.

.

Booth walked into the lab at about noon, coming to get Bones for lunch.

"Ok, guys, what do you have for me today."

"Nothing much. The soil samples are the same as the last, there are no irregularities. The victim was also drugged with the same substance."

Bones cut in, "She was tortured, but hanging was cause of death. She has a broken hyoid. She was young so she must have been pulled into a hanging position from lying on the ground. What we could see of the wounds in the flesh that was left is that they are similar to the first victim."

She turned to look at Booth. "Booth I don't understand. I thought serial killers didn't change their MO. Why did he hang this one and bludgeon the first?"

"I don't know Bones; this guy has to be crazy to kill people in this way. Maybe Sweets will know. I'm meeting with him later today."

"Can you give him the case files to see if he can add anything to the profile?"

"Yeah, I'll take them with me."

Angela came onto the platform.

"I have a question, I know we only have two victims, but I have been trying to think of what they have in common. So far, different sex, different ages, different states, nothing adds up, so I thought maybe they knew each other in a different way.

I checked all the social networks, and they both had a Facebook account. Could the killer have found them that way?"

Booth just stared at her.

"What, G-man, you don't think it's possible?"

"No, I think that's a great idea. I'm just surprised you thought of it."

"Oh, so I'm just the artist, and I can't think of motive?" She was irritated.

"No Ange, I didn't mean it that way. I just was surprised is all. I'm going to have Sweets check it out. Ange, you're wonderful, finally maybe a lead." He hugged her.

He left the lab without saying good-bye.

A moment later, he ran back in.

"Sorry Bones, bye." He kissed her cheek, and then left again.

Angela laughed.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen him this excited in days."

.

.

Booth burst into Sweets' office.

"Agent Booth, I'm with a patient."

"Sweets, I need to talk to you, now."

"Agent Booth I will be done in a few minutes, can you please wait outside."

"Sweets this is important. Please."

The woman in his office stood up."It's ok Doctor, I will see you next week."

She left the room.

"Booth you can't just come in here and throw out my patients. I don't want to put a lock on my door, but I will if you keep disturbing me."

"Sweets we may have a lead on the murderer. Don't you want to catch him before he kills again? I don't want to see another dead body, do you? "

Sweets knew he lost that battle, but kept the thought of a lock in the back of his mind.

"Ok, Agent Booth, what is so important?"

"Both victims had Facebook accounts."

"And?"

"Well, isn't that important?"

"Booth 75 million people have Facebook accounts. It's not a coincidence."

Booth's face fell.

"Really, that many?"

"Yes, I checked the statistics the other day for a patient of mine. Do you know if they knew each other?"

"No, Angela's the one who thought of it. I just thought you could check it out. You know do that shrink stuff and look for the info behind the words."

"I will check it out Booth, is that the file?"

"Yes, can you also see if anyone checked their pages, or if they both added someone new in the past few months?"

"Yes, I can do that too."

"Sweets, you're the best."

He turned to go. "Oh, and while you're at it, can you add any more info to the profile."

"Yes, Booth, but I really want to talk about your interrupting me…"

Booth was already out the door.

.

.

He met Bones at the Diner for lunch. He told her the statistics, and she wasn't surprised.

"My agent has wanted me to get one of those for years. She said it would be good publicity, but I never followed her advice. I just don't see me sitting in front of a computer talking to random people about my personal life. I don't like talking to people in person most of the time, why would I want to do it on a public website?"

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"Bones, I would rather you didn't have one. I think they can be dangerous. Too many people can watch what you are doing."

"Booth, you can't see into the computer."

"No, I mean, now they have spots that publically announce where you are during the day. It's a stalkers dream world."

"How do you know so much? I thought you were a luddite."

"I'm not a luddite Bones, I just don't like all the information on the computer. It's creepy. And for your information, Rebecca told me. Parker asked if he could have one. She wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"Parker has a Facebook?"

"No, she wanted to make sure I didn't let him have one when he was over. He rarely goes on the computer when he's with me. We spend too much time outside."

"That's the way it should be. There are too many obese children in this country. I'm glad you spend time outside with Parker. It's good for him."

"It's good for me too. We had better get back. Are you done?

"Yes, I can't eat any more."

They left and went back to the lab.

.

.

**See that little blue button, can you please push it and tell me what you think? I want to know how this story is going. Do you like the idea of the killer's point of view? His future plans may really disturb Booth and Bones' peace of mind. **

**Five reviews will mean another chapter tonight. **

**Please push.**


	9. Safety

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Safety

Time passed, and again they were puzzled. The Facebook idea didn't work out. There wasn't enough evidence. Sweets said if they get one or two more victims, then maybe he could find a connection, but for now, they were stuck. One of the victims played many games online, so she had over a thousand friends, and the other had his page for years, but rarely went on.

Booth and Bones went to the doctor to check on the baby. She was due in November, and Booth was getting excited. They knew the baby was a girl, and he couldn't be happier. He always wanted a little girl, that he could spoil and treat like a princess. He was already wrapped around her finger, and she wasn't even born yet.

.

He wondered if Bones had thought about the idea of moving in together. To tell the truth, he would rather marry her, but he knew how opposed she was to that, so moving in would have to be good enough. One night in mid August, he fell asleep waiting for her. When he awoke at 5:30 the next morning, she wasn't in his bed. He jumped out of bed frantic that something had happened to her. He grabbed his phone and called her.

"Bones where are you?"

"I'm in bed, where are you?"

It was then that he realized that they both went home, waiting for the other, but at different places.

"I'm in bed too. Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, should I be?"

"No, I was worried because you didn't come home last night. I miss you."

"I waited as long as I could, but I fell asleep. I thought you were coming here."

"And I thought you were coming here. Can we meet for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the Diner."

They met an hour later for breakfast. On the way to the Diner Booth tried to think of how to bring up the idea of living together without upsetting her. He didn't want to push her into making a decision, but he wanted to know what she thought about the idea.

"Hi Bones, I missed you last night. When I woke up alone I was scared that something happened to you."

"Booth, how many times do I need to tell you that I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me all the time."

"Listen Bones, I know your independent and you don't like being protected, but I want you to be safe. We are very well known, and I think Hacker is going to give me lead on this case. If we get one more victim, I think he will have a press conference, to announce what we are doing to solve it. That will mean that our pictures will be in the news again. Everyone, including the killer, will know who we are. I don't want him to see you as a target. I just want you to be safe."

"Booth, I understand your concern, and I will be more vigilant, but I am not going to hide until this killer is caught. I can't do that."

"I never said I wanted you to hide. I just want you to be careful. Please Bones, do this for me."

She saw the pain in his eyes, and remembered the soft kisses and words of love he expressed nightly.

"Booth I will be more careful. What would make you feel better?"

"I would like to drive you to and from work daily, and I would like you to go places with someone."

"Go where?"

"I don't know. If you're running out to get lunch, or to the store, go with Angela or someone else from the lab. Just don't go alone."

She sighed, "Booth that is ridiculous. I will drive in and home with you, because at least I will know where you are sleeping each night, but I won't tag along with someone just because you have an irrational fear that I can't take care of myself. Next thing I know you will want someone to go to the bathroom with me and hold my hand."

He could see the anger in her eyes, and decided to drop it for the time being. Arguing wasn't getting them anywhere. He knew he would have to call in someone for help, and he knew just who to call.

"Ok, I will take that as a compromise, we will drive in together, and go home together, and maybe discuss the other things later."

He pushed his chair closer to her, and bumped her shoulder. "You're not mad are you?"

"No Booth, I'm not mad. I understand you can't help your overprotective nature. Could I get back to the lab now? I wanted to check on something."

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go."

Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, and on the way to his office, he made a phone call to Max. He had a favor to ask. After he hung up the phone, he called Angela. He was going to protect her whether or not she wanted it.

.

.

Angela approached Bones on the platform.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Usually Booth comes over, but he can't today, so I guess I'm on my own. Maybe I can finally get some work done."

"I want to go out to lunch. I discovered a new Italian place over on Sixth Street; I think you're going to like it."

"Did Booth call you?"

"Why would Booth call me?"

"I don't know this morning he was all overprotective, and didn't want me to go out alone. I thought maybe he called you to watch me."

"Bren, even I know not to do that. I wouldn't want to be the one to get between you and Booth. I just want some lunch; we haven't had a lunch away from this place in weeks. Please say you'll go?"

"Sure, I'll go. Just come get me when it's time."

Angela walked away smiling. It worked like a charm, if she got any better; she was going to have Booth take her undercover with him. The plan was in motion, and Bren didn't know a thing.

Angela called Booth and told him it was all set.

Booth met Max at the Diner for lunch. He explained the situation, and asked Max for help.

"Max, she is so dam independent, I just don't know what to do. Short of a miracle, we are not going to catch this guy before he kills again. I just want her safe. Max I love her, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

As he spoke the last few words, he looked at his lap, trying to hide the anguish on his face.

"You know her mother was like that too. We had so many fights over her reckless nature. There were many times when she would just go out and look for some guy who was trying to follow us. I told her one day she was going to get herself or the kids killed.

That was when she decided to leave them. I never wanted to go, but she said it was her way of keeping them safe. When she was killed I just held her in my arms for hours, I couldn't let her go. I buried her in that cemetery all alone. Then sat there and watched over her for days. I've blamed myself for her death ever since. I wish I could have kept her safe, and then she would be here to see our first grandchild. But I couldn't, I never could."

Booth saw tears in the older man's eyes, and understood his pain. Max may have done some stupid things in his life, but he loved his family more than anyone Booth had ever known did. Family was everything to Max, and Booth knew he came to the right man.

"So Max, my next question is what do I do next?"

Max agreed to come over the next evening, and talk to Tempe. He didn't think it would work, but he wanted to start there. Since he had some connections around town, he said he would try to watch out for her. He also agreed to see if he could find out anything about the killer. He would contact some old friends and see if they had heard any rumors.

As they were leaving the Diner, Max stopped and looked at Booth.

"Booth, I will help you in any way I can, but please keep my baby girl safe, because if anything happens and I find him first, no one is going to get me out of jail this time."

He patted Booth on the shoulder, and walked away.

Booth looked at his retreating back, and knew what he said was true.


	10. The Bliss in the Butchering

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind. I can change it, so it flows more easily, but I thought it would take something away from the story. Please review if you think I should correct it, and please don't automatically refused to read because of the grammar. **

**The last chapter was a bit of a filler, so I'm posting another one. Enjoy, and please review, I'm starting to feel lonely.**

The Bliss in the Butchering

_I need to repeat the procedure in two weeks. I need to remember what happened last time I waited. There could be no waiting this time. Waiting only caused trouble. Waiting only caused pain. Sleep came quickly, and I didn't wake until work on Monday._

_._

This victim was easy to find. The hard part was finding the house to dump the kill. I found a house, but it is occupied. The people are away for the summer, so I can still use it, but I worry about security, and servants. I must watch it, so I know when no one is home. I must be vigilant. I must be careful.

.

.

It had only been ten days, but I was getting itchy. The need to kill was beginning again. It has always been two weeks, why is it changing? I will kill again on Friday night. I think switching to Friday nights was the best decision I ever made. I enjoyed having time to take pleasure in the kills. When I killed on a Friday, I had the whole weekend to enjoy it. I could make my kill scream in pain for hours, and not have to worry about time.

The only problem is the team that is investigating my kills. They haven't come close to me yet, but I wonder if they will find me. I need to plan an ulterior scenario for their demise. I think I will take the woman. I have watched her, on television, and the internet, and she is the key. Without her, he would not be able to function. I've seen the way he looks at her. I've seen the way he watches her. I know he loves her. He will fail if I kill her. Maybe she should be my next victim, but she doesn't fit in with the game. I need to plan this carefully.

After this kill, I will take her. I think I will love to torture her. I will look into those blue eyes, and watch as the pain takes over her body. Watch as she screams for him to help her, but he won't come, because I can't be found. I have never been found. This is my fifth set of kills, and no one has ever come close. No one.

I can't wait anymore. I need to kill tonight. I will have to call in sick tomorrow, because I will not be able to get to work in time. I have 32 sick days, so I guess I can call out once, but if they find me, I won't have an alibi. I know I can't wait until Friday. I know I won't make it through another day at work. I am having trouble keeping it together today.

I am glad I work alone. Very few people see me, because I stay in my area and do my work. I even eat lunch in my area. I don't think very many people know me, and I have worked here for five years. I will tell my boss I'm sick and leave early today, and then when I call in sick tomorrow, he will believe me. I do look sick today, because the fever is taking over, so my plan should work. I will tell him after lunch.

My boss believed my story about being sick, he told me to go home and stay home tomorrow. He said I was a good worker, so I deserved time off. Little does he know what I will do with that time off?

I went from work right home; I had to wait until dark. I couldn't be caught. I needed something to occupy my time. I was restless. I paced the floor waiting for dark. When I knew I couldn't wait any longer, I drove out to the shack.

The shack relaxed me. I knew I would feel better there. The smell of blood was fresh. I could still see where it flowed from the kill onto the floor. I sat near it inhaling the scent. I felt my body relax. I lay down on the floor, and slept.

When I awoke, I realized it was very late. I missed my chance to grab the kill. He would be in bed by now, and that would make it difficult to take him. I would have to wait until tomorrow, but that was ok, because I felt ok at the shack. I knew I could do this now. I wished I thought of coming here earlier, so I didn't have to redo my library. I lay back on the floor and again, slept.

When I awoke again, I realized it was daytime. I also realized that I was hungry. I would need to go out for food. I checked myself to make sure there was no blood on my clothes, and went outside. I drove into town and stopped at a store, buying enough food for the rest of the day.

As I was waiting in line, I noticed a television tuned to a news channel. There was that woman again, and I noticed that she was pregnant. I almost dropped my food on the floor. I would get two for one; this was too good to be true. I now knew I had to take her. After this kill, I would plan her capture. After this kill, I would take her. Maybe I would keep her for a while. Maybe I would torture her slow, so I could hear her scream. Maybe I will make her watch.

As long as I stayed in the shack, the fever ebbed, but as night began to fall, I became more excited. I went to his house, and climbed in through the cellar window. I waited until he came home, and turned on the television. Then I shut off the circuit breaker in the cellar.

I heard him swear and come toward the basement door, as he opened it; I hid under the stairs. When I saw him walking down, I injected him with the drug, in the leg. As he swore again, I became excited; this one was more formidable, than the others were. He was going to be more of a challenge. I needed a challenge; I needed to have some fun.

I waited for him to turn on the breakers, as I hid behind some boxes. Cellars were always so cluttered; it was easy to hide. He turned on the light and I heard him go back upstairs. I waited, because I knew patience was the key.

After a half hour, I again turned off the breaker. Waiting for him to react, but he didn't; the drug had taken effect. It was safe to go upstairs. I turned the lights on and went upstairs. He was asleep in the chair.

I was so excited when I saw him, I had to wait a minute before I picked him up, then I carried him to my car.

I arrived at the shack, and tied him to the chair. The fever was burning through my senses; I hoped exercise would help, because I needed to calm down before I started the torture.

Exercise helped, and as he awoke, I went over to him. Anger flared in his eyes. This was going to be fun, the past two kills were easy, and this one would fight. This one would feed the fever well.

I studied him, and I could see the rage inside. Those who knew him described him as belligerent and quarrelsome. My breathing increased as he again began to swear at me, but as I picked up the shears, and then took off his shoes, I saw fear in those eyes. I got to work.

First the toes, and then the fingers. The knife came next. Seven cuts, but they had to be shallow, because he had to die in the right way, so shallow cuts. Next was the word EXPIRED, carved into his chest, and the burning of his hair. The last thing was his teeth. Fourteen pulled out using the pliers. Usually by the time I started on the teeth, they were very compliant, but he was still agitated, as I put the mouth prop in his mouth, he tried to bite me, and the fever took over. I finished the job, in a fever-induced frenzy, only calming down when I finished.

It took over an hour to calm down this time. The euphoria lasted a long time. I should always kill the disagreeable ones, it felt so much better.

The last step was the kill. I took the knife out of my bag and ran it over his skin. He trembled in fear. Tears started to course over his face, as he faced his demise. I opened his chest, and felt the blood pump over me. I had to stop and calm myself again, or I would have cut him to bits, and that wasn't in the plans. Only the way of the game, or the nightmares would begin again. After I calmed down, I wrapped him and placed him in my trunk. Then went in to wash and change.

I drove out to the house, and left the body in the library. Placement was important. It was late Friday night, and no one was there. I drove home, happy and satisfied. Sleep came quickly. A deep, deep calming sleep.

.

**Do you think he'll take Bones? What will Booth do? How do you think he'll react? Push the button, and give me a review.**


	11. Confession

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Confession

The dinner with Max went well, even though Bones knew why he was there. She vented her frustration at his bringing Max into the situation, but in the end, they sat down and had a peaceful meal. The minute he left, Booth saw the change on her face. He knew she was going to be mad, but he would rather have an alive, mad Bones, than no Bones at all.

"Booth, how could you bring my father into this? There isn't even a reason for me to worry, there hasn't been a threat on my life, and the murders have all taken place over a hundred miles from here. This is so ridiculous. I am so angry with you right now, I can't even think. You don't own me. I can still do what I want. You. Can. Not. Control. My. Actions. Do you understand?"

She was yelling at him. As he looked at her, he saw tears in her eyes. He didn't say anything; he just stood there and let her yell. He didn't fight back; he didn't even try to defend himself. He just watched her. When she finally stopped yelling, he looked at her.

"You are so beautiful when you're mad."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not going to let you coddle me. I am not a child."

She didn't pull away.

He rubbed his hands over her back.

"Booth, I won't go for this."

He kissed her neck.

"Booth, are you listening?"

"Yes, I am, but you know what?"

"What?" she said in an exasperated tone.

"I love you."

He felt her freeze in his arms.

"What?"

"Temperance Brennan I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I love you more than anything in this world. You are the woman that I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I love you so much that it hurts to watch you walk away from me in the morning. "

He pulled back from her and looked at her, placing the crook of his finger under her chin, so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Bones, I love you, and I will do anything, so that I can hold you in my arms forever. I want to grow old together, and continue bickering with you. You are my life, my sunshine on a dark and cloudy day, and the reason that I keep breathing. You are my everything, and it doesn't matter how mad you are with me, I love you, and I will keep you safe."

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. He held her face, and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

He pulled her in and kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Booth, I don't know what to say. You always help me at times like this."

"Bones, you don't need to talk, just let me hold you."

She encircled him and pulled him close.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. Finally, he began kissing her neck, and their passion exploded in the air. He made love to her all night, and when morning came, and he dropped her off at the lab, she looked at him and said, "I won't go out alone." Then closed the door and went to work.

A smile formed on his lips as he watched her walk into the lab. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was aware of how much he loved her, and she agreed to remain safe.

.

.

It was noon when he got the call. It wasn't even a call; Hacker walked into his office and closed the door.

"Booth, I think we have another one. It's in Petersburg, VA. They called a short while ago and the details look the same. They said the body still has flesh, so you may want to take Cam, too. I'm sorry Booth; I know how much this is bothering you."

"It's not that it bothers me, even though it does, it's more like I'm stuck, and I can't find a solution. No matter what we do, we can't get a lead on this guy. He's good."

"Well, after you get back I want to talk to you about putting you on lead, in this case. Everything has to go through either you or the squints, maybe then you find something. This way all the information will be in one place instead of being spread all over the FBI. We also may have to have a press conference on this. Go get your team, come to my office when you get back, and we'll talk. Good luck Booth."

"Thank-you sir."

Booth called Bones as he walked out of his office telling her to be ready.

.

.

They arrived at the scene, with Hodgins and Cam in tow. Booth insisted she come so he would know the evidence would be obtained properly. He hoped, that if as few people as possible touched it; maybe they would find something new.

He was shocked to find out that the house was almost as big as Hodgins, and occupied. He thought well there goes proper procedure. Whenever civilians were around, the possibility of contamination of evidence increased.

They went into the house to find a very distraught staff, and a hysterical maid. When they saw the body, they understood why. His chest was split open from the top of his throat to his stomach. Booth had a difficult time looking at it.

"Booth, there's too much flesh here. Why did you bring me?"

Cam went to the body, and started to examine it.

"Male mid forties… Booth, another note, wait there's two."

She handed them to Booth.

He opened them and read the first.

"_**Here's another one for you**_

_**This one's number three**_

_**Maybe I should leave a clue**_

_**To my identity"**_

He opened the second note, and his face went pale.

"Guys, right now, I need the room. Everybody out. Bones, Hodgins, and Cam you can stay."

Cam knew something was wrong. Booth rarely cleared a room.

"Seeley what does it say."

Booth had tears in his eyes as he read.

"_**You had better watch your back,**_

_**And just, leave me alone.**_

_**You won't see the next attack**_

_**Until I have your Bones"**_

He choked on the last word, and they almost didn't understand him. He sat down in the nearest chair, and the note dropped from his hand. Cam picked it up from the floor and read it again.

"_**You had better watch your back,**_

_**And just, leave me alone.**_

_**You won't see the next attack**_

_**Until I have your Bones"**_

"Booth he wants Brennan."

He looked at Cam.

"Don't you think I know that? All his other notes have been very vague, and suddenly this one is crystal clear."

Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Hodgins drew everyone back.

"Hey guys, let's get this bastard, and the first step is collecting the evidence. We need to bag and tag everything. Let's go."

Cam also began to work.

"Hodgins is right, we need to get this done, so we can get out of here, and plan our next step. Booth, are you going to be ok, or do you want me to call in another agent?"

Booth stood and shook his head to clear it.

"No, let's get this done."

Bones was standing by the door, with her hand pressed over her abdomen. Booth approached her.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

"Booth, he can't hurt our baby right, you won't let him hurt our baby."

He realized that she was crying softly. He pulled her into his arms.

"No one is going to hurt you. I will take care of this. Don't worry. Do you want to wait in the truck?"

"No, I want to catch this bastard. Let me work."

She pushed away from him and started ordering the others on how to collect the evidence properly. They knew this was her way of coping, and they let her be. They opened the doors, and let the other officers in.

It took them twice as long as usual to finish. Bones insisted on staying until everything was completed. By the time they reached the lab, everyone was exhausted.

Cam addressed the group.

"Ok, now, I want everyone to go home, and relax. Tomorrow we will meet here first thing in the morning, and plan our approach to solving this problem."

She looked at Brennan.

"That includes you. I want us fresh and ready tomorrow. We need to catch this guy before he harms one of our own."

Little by little, they left the lab. Booth took Bones' hand and led her toward the doors. Cam turned off the lights, and left.

.

.

**Please press that little blue button and review. **


	12. Dispute

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Thank-you for the reviews and alerts, I will be responding later today to the reviews. **

Dispute

_Little by little, they left the lab. Booth took Bones' hand and led her toward the doors. Cam turned off the lights and left._

"Booth I don't want to go home. I want to work."

"Bones, Cam said everyone, and that includes you."

"But, don't you want to catch this guy, before he hurts someone else?"

"Yes, but, tomorrow will be soon enough. His pattern is that he kills once every two or three weeks, and always on Fridays. Since today is Saturday, we have almost a week, and probably two weeks. Tonight won't matter."

He drove to his place.

"We're going to your place tonight?"

"Yes, I think it's safer. He may be watching yours."

"Booth he knows we're together, he could be watching your place too."

"I know, but my place has fewer windows, and I feel safer there."

"That's illogical, my place as just as safe as yours."

"To you it seems that way, but I feel better at my place. I know it better, and I am more aware of my surroundings."

She stayed quiet as they parked, and went into his apartment.

"Hey, let's eat."

"Ok."

They were both quiet as they ate their dinner.

"Booth, you know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, Bones, I do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put a tail on you 24 hours a day."

"I don't need anyone following me around. How am I going to work, when I have people watching me? I told you I can take care of myself."

"I know, and I told you I love you, and I will protect you."

As they cleaned the kitchen, they continued to argue over her safety. He took her by the shoulders, and turned her to face him.

"Bones, you can argue forever, and I'm not giving in. This is more than an argument about who is right or wrong. This is about you and our child's safety. I'm not going to compromise. I would rather have you safe and mad, than gone. I'm not discussing it anymore."

He left her standing there went and turned on the television. She watched him walk away, and finished the dishes in silence.

That night their lovemaking was slow and passionate, and afterward, they both fell into a restless sleep.

.

Bones was up before the sun, waking Booth shortly thereafter.

"I'm ready to go to the lab."

"Bones, it's still dark. Come back to bed, I have something that I want to show you." He gave her a sly grin.

"Oh, and I wonder what that could be?"

"Come back to bed and find out, it's a surprise."

She went back to bed and he grabbed her and started kissing her neck.

"I thought you wanted to show me something?"

"I do, give me your hand."

He took her hand and guided it under the covers.

"Oh, I like my surprise."

She turned and began kissing him. Neither of them got out of bed until the sun was starting to brighten the sky.

.

.

Even with their delayed morning, they were the first ones to the lab.

Bones started working on the body the minute she arrived. Booth stayed nearby worrying about leaving her alone. Within fifteen minutes Wendell arrived, then Cam, Angela and Hodgins, shortly thereafter. He left after he knew she was safe, and went to the Hoover building to consult with Hacker.

"Hello sir, did you still want to see me?"

"Well, it's a little late; I thought we were meeting last night."

"Yes sir we were supposed to, but I didn't get back from the crime scene until almost ten. Everybody had gone home by then."

"Late night, huh Booth?"

"Yes sir."

"What can you tell me about the investigation so far?"

"Well, so far we have three bodies. All killed by a different method. Each person was tortured before death, and all the torturing follows the same pattern. Sweets has compiled a profile on the murderer, and a copy is in the file. We don't have any clues as to who did it, because each crime scene is left perfectly clean. Each body had a note attached that was part of a poem. Sweets thinks that all the notes are stanzas that will add up to a story. Last night there was an extra note, which threatened Dr. Brennan's life, also in the form of a poem."

"He threatened Dr. Brennan specifically?"

"Yes, sir. The poem read, You had better watch your back, and just, leave me alone. You won't see the next attack, until I have your Bones. The word Bones, was capitalized meaning the name I call Dr. Brennan."

"Do you need to be excluded from this case, Agent Booth?"

Booth felt a moment of panic, but tried to hide it from Hacker.

"No sir, I would like to stay on it."

"I think you should meet with Sweets, and discuss your feelings about this note. If he agrees that you can stay on the case, I will allow it. But Booth?"

"Yes sir."

"I will remove you at the first sign of trouble, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to head up the task force on this, so pick the agents you want to work with, and have their names on my desk by 5 o'clock tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"I will be holding a press conference first thing tomorrow morning, and I want both you and Dr. Brennan present. Get that meeting done with Sweets today. I need his consent, before we start on the task force."

"Yes, sir."

"And Booth?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"Thank-you sir."

Booth left the office with mixed feelings. He was proud to be in charge of the task force, but hesitant about seeing Sweets. He knew it was going to be difficult to control his anger, and he hoped Sweets didn't fight him on this. He needed to do this for Bones.

He stopped by Sweets' office to make an appointment for later that day, and then went to his office to choose the agents he wanted to work with. After he compiled the list, and filed the paperwork from last night, it was time for lunch. He left the office and headed over to the Jeffersonian.

.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?"

"Your lady doctor is in her office. I was delegated to stay outside at all times."

Booth held in a chuckle.

"Booth, how do you work with these people? Don't get me wrong they are extremely smart, but the body, lying on that table, while they poke it and cut it up is disgusting. I don't know how you do it."

"I try to avoid the platform when they are working on the body. Once they clean the bones, it's not so bad."

"You could have told me that. The one they call Cam, just stuck her hands inside the body and started pulling parts out. It was gross. Everyone just stood and watched, like it was something they see every day."

"Charlie, you need to remember that this is what they do, it is a normal occurrence for them."

"Maybe, but it's still sick."

Booth laughed, he didn't realize how much of what they did was a natural experience for him. When he looked at it from Charlie's eyes, it did sound horrific.

"Charlie, why don't you take a break for a while, I'll see you in an hour. Ok?"

"Sure. Booth, it will be nice to get away from here."

He went into the office.

"Hey Bones, you ready for lunch."

As she turned to look at him, he knew she was upset.

"I can't believe you made someone come to the lab and watch me. How dare you interrupt my working environment. What do you think someone is going to come in here and grab me, without anybody knowing? On the other hand, maybe you think that someone here is the murderer, and they are going to just whisk me away, without my knowledge? Booth I have never been so embarrassed in my life. That man spent half the morning in the bathroom. If someone was going to take me, they would have had plenty of opportunities."

He went toward her, but she backed away from him with her arms outstretched.

"No, I want you to listen to me. I want that man gone, now! Right now, Booth! I won't work under these circumstances."

"Well, then don't work, take some time off, we can go away for a while."

"Are you insane? I can't leave in the middle of a case, and what about you? Hacker's just going to let you leave?"

"Hacker will understand. He knows about the case. He knows that you have been threatened."

He walked toward her again. This time she stayed put, but as he went to pull her into his arms, she pushed him away.

"I am not going to let you distract me. I want you to listen to me."

"Bones, I'm not changing my mind."

"Then leave me alone."

"What?"

She turned her back, walked to her desk, and sat down. Booth stood looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Bones, I don't understand. What do you want me to do?"

"I want either him gone, or you. I am too upset to talk right now. Please leave."

She looked down at her desk, and began working.

Booth stood in the doorway with tears on his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her safe, but he didn't want to leave her.

"Good-bye Booth."

He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

.

.

**Remember 5 reviews mean another chapter tonight. **


	13. Compromise

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Compromise

Booth stood staring at the office door, as the tears ran freely down his face. Angela came up behind him.

"Hey Studly, she mad huh?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to explain it. I never thought she would react like this."

"Booth, this relationship thing is new to her. She's scared, on top of being pregnant. Let her calm down, and then I will talk to her. We'll figure this out. Go back to work. Let us take care of this."

"I sent Charlie on break. I have to stay until he gets back."

"He's coming back? Booth, maybe he's a good agent, but he was hopeless today. I don't think I threw up that much throughout my whole pregnancy."

Booth laughed. "He'll get used to it. We all had problems at first."

"Booth, she doesn't want him here."

"I know, but I need to keep her safe. Angela I won't survive if something happens to her. I won't be able to handle it. I am so in love with her it hurts to be away from her. What will I do if he takes her?"

During the conversation, Angela had led him away from her office. He sat on a bench, and put his head in his hands.

"How will I survive?"

Hodgins came over to him.

"Hey, man. How's it going?"

Booth gave him an exasperated look. Angela left.

"It sucks, man." He said sarcastically.

"Booth, she's safe here, we wouldn't let anything happen to her. You know how protective we are. You need to trust us. We can watch her, and call you with updates. That guy was pretty bad, man."

"I've heard."

"Hodgins, I don't know what to do. This isn't about me controlling her; this is about her safety. What if it were Angela? What would you do?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Take her away from here, as fast as I could, but Angela was never cut out for this, she would go if I asked her. This is Dr. B's life, you can't take that away."

"I don't want to take it away; I just want to keep her safe. I just want to keep her alive."

He again put his head in his hands.

"I need to talk to her."

"Not a good idea Booth."

"No, I need to talk to her."

He got up and walked back to her office.

He knocked quietly on the door. As he watched her through the window, he saw her look up. He slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no. he entered the room, and closed the door.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know what you want to talk about Booth; I don't want that man here."

"Do you want me to get someone else?"

"No, Booth, I want to work without any restrictions. I don't want some agent following my every move. Booth he followed me to the bathroom, and waited outside."

"He was just doing his job. He didn't mean anything by it. He follows people all the time. He didn't care that you went to the bathroom."

She finally looked at him.

"Booth, I. don't. want. Him. Here. Period."

"Bones, please understand; I don't want you hurt. The gravedigger took you right from your own parking lot. Anything can happen. You need to think of the baby too."

"Booth, I am safe here at the lab. I have always been safe her. I already told you I would take someone with me if I go out, but I don't want anyone here."

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

As she watched his eyes, she could see the pain in them. She knew it was impossible, but she could see it nonetheless.

"Eps got into the lab, and that guy who stole those Bones. This place is not totally safe. Look can we let it go for now, and talk about it tonight? The day's almost over, and I have a lot of work to do. Please let him stay for today."

"For today?"

"Until we talk about it tonight."

"OK, only for today."

"We will discuss it tonight. You will be with me tonight right?"

"What made you think that?"

"You told me to leave."

"I meant my office, not my life. Booth I want you around, even if you anger and frustrate me sometimes."

He walked toward her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Booth. Now go back to work, and we will talk about this tonight."

"Half the lab is watching us, or I would pull you into my arms right now."

"I know. Go Booth, pick me up at six, and we will discuss this tonight."

"See you at six. And Bones?"

She again looked up at him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Good-bye Booth."

"Bye."

He turned and walked out the door, passing Charlie on the way.

"Hey, Charlie, try to stay out of her way, ok? Act like it's an undercover surveillance."

"Sure, Booth."

Charlie laughed as Booth walked away. The guys at the FBI are going to love this.

As Booth walked back to his car, he dialed Max.

"Max, sorry to bother you again, but I need another favor."

.

.

By the time Booth got back to the Hoover, it was time for his appointment with Sweets. He really didn't need this now, wasn't this day bad enough?

He pulled himself under control, walked into Sweets' office, and sat.

"Ok, Sweets sign off, so I can catch this killer." He handed him a piece of paper.

"Agent Booth, by now you should know that I don't sign off on something without talking to you about it first. I had a conversation with, Agent Hacker today. He's concerned with your ability to separate your emotions from this case. How do you feel about that?"

"Sweets how do you think I feel, this guy threatened my Bones, I'm angry, but I know I can handle this. Sweets you know me, you know that I won't let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"Booth I don't know that, as a matter of fact there are several times when you have let your emotions interfere with your judgment."

Booth stood up and began pacing.

"Sweets, you know that there is no one better than me and my team. You know that! Don't take this away from me."

"Agent Booth, it seems like there is more than just this case on your mind."

"Sweets, Bones doesn't want me to have her followed, and we just had an argument about it, so don't bug me, and just sign the paper."

"Agent Booth, I need to completely assess the situation before signing your form. Please just sit down and talk to me."

Booth sat.

"Listen Sweets, if we plan on catching this murderer, I need to be on this case. You know that there is no one, better qualified to catch this guy."

"That is correct Agent Booth. You and the squints have an exemplary record."

"Well then if we're so good, then you can sign."

He held the paper up and dangled it in front of Sweets.

"Booth, just a few questions, first ok? Give me a few minutes."

"Ok, Sweets, you got five minutes, and then I'm going back to catching this guy."

"Ok, five minutes, of cooperation. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Tell me about Dr. Brennan's feelings about this."

"She thinks she can take care of herself."

"And you don't?" Sweets said with a raised brow.

"Well yes she can, but I should do it."

"And, why should you do it?"

"Because she's pregnant with my child, why else do you think?"

"Do you always feel the need to protect her?"

"Of course Sweets, I always did."

"Do you think you will be able to control yourself, if you are presented with the possibility, of her being kidnapped? Or do you think you will lose your temper?"

"I can control myself. Sweets you know that I would never compromise a case, or harm a suspect in anger. We have talked about this before. I am not a killer, and I could never intentionally harm someone."

"I agree Agent Booth; I will sign off for you to stay on the case…" Booth was out of his seat and running for the door.

"…But…" his face fell. He knew what was coming.

"…But, I want you and Dr. Brennan, to come in for sessions, once a week until he is caught."

"NO."

"Booth, this is the only way I will agree. I know how you feel about Dr. Brennan, and I want to be sure you can handle the pressure during this very stressful time."

Booth again sat down.

"Once a week?"

"Yes."

"After I catch him, I'm done?"

"Yes."

"When would the first one start? Can this be the first session?"

"Well since Dr. Brennan isn't here, no, but if you want you can come by later today."

"No, I've had enough of you today. We'll come this week."

"Ok, give me your form."

Booth handed him the form, and he signed it,

"Thanks Sweets."

.

.

Booth left Sweets' office, and went back to his own. He thought he would tell Bones tonight, after dinner. Just as he sat down, Agent Shaw came into his office.

"Agent Booth, I think I found something."

"Come in, sit down, what do you have?"

"I researched all past unsolved crimes, and came up with several serial killers that left a clean crime scene. Each set was in different states, and several years apart. If you line up the dates and places it forms a pattern that leads directly to this area."

"I charted them on this map with a key that include the number of murders, as well as the age sex and any other relevant information."

Booth took the notes from Shaw. He was surprised at the depth of the investigative work.

"Agent Shaw this is incredible. I'm going to recommend that you be placed on the task force. Who told you to do this?"

"No one sir. I did it on my own."

"Excellent work. I'm going to bring this over to the Jeffersonian, call me if you find anything else."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome, Agent Booth."

Booth grabbed the papers and left.

.

.

**Remember 5 reviews means another post today. **


	14. Developments

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Developments

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian to see Bones arguing with Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, why don't you quit for today?"

"Thanks Booth. See you tomorrow."

Charlie quickly left the premises.

"Bones, do you have to argue with everyone?" he gave her a sly smile, so she knew he was teasing.

"Booth, he was upset, because I went to bone storage without telling him first. I didn't even leave the grounds. I just walked a few feet away. I can't understand why he has to watch me constantly."

"Bones, he's gone. We'll talk tonight. I came to find out what you have for me?"

"His name is Richard Green; he lives in Marietta, OH. Cause of death is Exsanguination, from a cut that ran the length of his sternum. He was also tortured in the same way as the previous victims."

Hodgins took over.

"I found traces of the same drug as the other victims, and a trace of accelerant used on the victim's hair. I am running an analysis of the substance now."

Bones answered, "Agent Shaw is following up on the information. She said she would contact you with the news."

"She did, and we discovered that he worked at a tire factory. He has a wife and two children, who are away on vacation. She also informed me that she has found a pattern in these same types of murders, which led from the west coast to here. The same type of crime scene in all the cases, all unsolved, all serial killers. I would like you to compare the victims' injuries to our current case to see if you find any similarities."

He handed all the files to Bones.

"This is a lot if information. Can I contact the authorities to get medical records, and x-rays?"

"They have agreed to cooperate completely. The contact information is included in the files."

"If there is any other information, please speak directly to either Agent Shaw or myself. Hacker is putting together a task force on this, so all information has to go only through me."

"Does anyone have any questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good, then let's get busy, and catch this son of a bitch."

They began to walk away.

"Bones, can I talk to you, please?"

"Yeah Booth, we can go to my office."

"Bones what happened?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know just what I mean, I mean with Charlie. Couldn't you get along for one day? I told you we would take care of it tonight. Bones, how am I going to get my work done when all I do is worry about you?"

"I told you Booth, you don't need to worry about me."

"I know, but I still do. Remember it's the baby too."

He pulled her to the back of the room.

"Come here."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I love holding you."

"Well, you shouldn't hold me here, but I enjoy it too."

"Will you be ready to go at six?"

"Yes, but I could stay longer if you want."

"No, I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of long nights, let's get home if we can tonight."

"OK, I'll bring the files home and work there. See you at six."

"Bones don't go out. Charlie's not here anymore, and I want you safe."

"Yes, sir." She saluted him.

"Bones, that was good."

"I told you I can be quite humorous."

"Yes you did."

He pulled her close for a quick kiss, and left.

.

.

That evening after dinner, Max knocked at the door.

"Hi baby, how are you?" He kissed her cheek.

Bones looked at Booth.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I see my little girl?"

"Dad, maybe once was a visit, but a second time in a week, means something's going on, and I bet it's Booth."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because of our fight today. You think you can get my father to convince me into having that agent around."

"No, I talked to your dad, and we came up with a compromise."

She looked at them warily.

"What compromise?"

"This."

Max held a small circular object in his hand.

"What is that?"

"This, my dear daughter is a digital transponder. It relays a radio transmission up to 200 square miles, and it fits in your ear."

She looked at Booth.

"You want me to wear that?"

He couldn't tell if she was angry or not.

"Yes, please?"

"Is this so you can track me if he takes me?"

"Yes?"

He was waiting for the argument.

"What happens if it's more than 200 miles?"

"We'll find you before that. Otherwise a helicopter will search for you.""

"If I wear this, I don't have to be watched anymore?"

"Yes…"

"I sense a but."

"I still would like to go back to our original arrangement, where I drive you to and from work, and you go with someone when you go out."

"I can do that."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief.

.

Brennan ascertained that the cases that Agent Shaw discovered were related to the current cases, but the information was worthless. They still didn't have any leads. Hodgins' accelerant was obtained in Los Angeles, which was on the list of previous crimes, but because it was purchased so long ago, it also was a dead end.

.

.

The press conference was held that morning, and both Booth and Bones were there. Bones saw a different side of him, as he spoke to the press and answered questions. He had an air of confidence, and a charismatic way of talking that helped calm the nervous crowd.

She thought he would make a good politician some day, but knew he would never do it. His honesty would get in the way. The reporters wanted to talk to her, but Booth easily led them away from that objective. After it was over, Hacker commented on his ease with the crowd.

"Booth I knew I picked the right person for this job. You did spectacularly. You always know how to make me look good."

"Thank-you sir, but I was just doing my job."

"One day you would make a good politician, but not until I retire, I need you here." He laughed.

"I would never want to be a politician sir, they are too dishonest."

Bones smiled as she realized that her conclusions were right, and Booth would never go into politics. They met their friends at the Diner for lunch afterward, and everyone agreed on his ability to lead a crowd. Booth was becoming tired of the praise and asked them to stop.

"Hey, enough. I just did my job. It was no big thing."

He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and Bones realized that he was becoming embarrassed, and led the discussion back to the case.

.

.

A week went by with nothing new, and Booth knew that their time was running out. There would be another body soon, if they didn't get this solved. He walked into the Jeffersonian hoping for some kind of news. As he walked onto the platform, he pointed at his ear. This was a signal to ask Bones if her tracking device was in. She nodded yes, and he continued.

"So, do we have anything new today?"

"Angela was able to find a pattern to the disposal of the bodies in the previous cases." Hodgins said.

Booth instantly brightened. He looked at Angela.

"Really, what did you find?"

"I'm finding it insulting that every time I discover something Booth, you're shocked."

"This time it's not shock, this time its happiness. Maybe we can get this guy yet."

"Well, don't get too excited, it's not much."

"Anything is better than what we got now."

"Well, I discovered that all the murders occurred within four hundred miles of each other, so he must be transporting them in a car, and probably driving for hours at a time. Now this next part is an idea, not fact, but…"

"Angela, although I trust you, we do need to think of the facts in this case. Unsubstantiated thoughts are not going to help." Bones commented.

"Bones, every proof comes from a theory, let her talk."

"Wow, Booth that was good. I can tell you've been hanging around her too much."

"Angela, just talk."

"Ok, anyway I think he may have two residences, or some type of cabin or something, where he does the killing. It just seems too far for him to drive all the time. Sweets said he works, so he must have to be home on a daily basis. I can't picture anyone being able to drive six to eight hundred miles at a clip, and still work."

Booth's eyes brightened at the idea, "Angela you're a genius. This is great! I need to get to the Hoover, and present this to the task force. Angela you made my day. Please send everything over to the FBI."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, leaving everyone in shock.

.

He presented the information to the task force, and they told him they had found a connection between the dates and the number of bodies. Booth felt that they were getting closer. He could almost taste it.


	15. Game Night

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Game Night

The task force was going well, and Booth was staying later every night. They were chasing down leads from all over the country, trying to track down the former victims, and families and contacting other police departments for any information. In a small town just outside of Willow Creek, CA, they found what they believed to be his cabin where he murdered the victims.

Agent Phillips realized that most serial killers fan out from a central point. Once they realized that, they traced all the murders back to that one point. The local sheriff's department did a grid search, and located the cabin. The only problem was that the cabin had been cleaned, and much of it was destroyed, by age, so there was no identifying evidence inside.

They did discover what they thought to be the killing floor, because the blood had soaked into wood, and was still identifiable. Although no DNA could be obtained, they were able to determine that at least three victims died there.

The only problem was that the owner was a man who died in the 1950's, revealing that he used a false identity to obtain the cabin. No other evidence was discovered.

.

Many times Bones stayed late as well, but Booth was concerned about her health. He noticed that she seemed tired, but at the same time, he didn't want her home alone. He asked her to go home with Jack and Angela several times, but she always refused, saying that she would work on the cases in Limbo while she waited for him.

He met Micah, and asked him to keep an eye on her while she worked, although neither of them told her. Tomorrow was the two-week mark, and since they hadn't caught him yet, he suspected they were going to find another body.

He picked her up at the lab and on the way home; he realized that she was extremely quiet.

"Bones, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bones, I know when something's bothering you, so just tell me."

"I keep thinking about who he is going to kill tomorrow."

"Me too. There have been bulletins out telling people to watch for strangers, but many times, they don't listen. They think, 'it will never happen to me'. I have heard people say that they would never do the things that people do in the movies, but often times they do. I don't know how to prevent the next one, we have tried everything to catch him, but so far we are still helpless to prevent it."

He looked over at her and noticed the tears flowing down her face."Bones, we will catch him, I know we will."

"I believe we will, Booth, but not in time to prevent the next death. I keep thinking about whom it will be. Will it be male, or female? Will he or she be young or old? These murders are so random; we can't even tell who the next victim will be. I feel so useless right now; I just wish I could help."

Booth pulled over and stopped at the side of the road. He got out of the car and walked around to her door. When he opened it, he pulled her into his arms and held her until she stopped crying.

"Booth why do people kill? I have seen so much death in my life, and I still don't understand it."

"I don't know Bones, but I do know that we will catch this guy. The task force is working with Sweets to compile a possible composite of the murderer. With the evidence that you have provided they hope to at least get an idea of what he looks like. Sweets said they could get height and weight, and possibly build, Angela has been very helpful."

"I know, I have been providing possible scenarios for Angela to use, but we still can't prevent what will happen tomorrow night, unless you get one of your miracles."

"Hey, you never know, maybe we will get our miracle tomorrow."

"Booth can we just go home now? I'm ok."

He got back into the car and drove home.

That night, they just lay in bed and held each other, until they fell asleep.

.

Parker came over that weekend, and they went to the movies. Booth tried to keep the atmosphere light, as they stopped at a store on the way home.

"Hey Parker, how about if we get a game to play?"

"A game? What for? I can play my X-box; it's a lot more fun."

Bones looked at him, "Parker when I was little, we had a family game night, when the television was turned off and we all sat at the kitchen table playing a game. Sometimes we played Sorry, or Scrabble, that was my favorite."

Booth gave her a look that meant he understood why.

"Sometimes it would be Monopoly, but everyone knew that on Thursday nights we would play games. It was fun. We had popcorn, and soda. Most times, we weren't allowed to drink soda, but on family game night, we could. It was something to look forward to all week."

"I guess if you want, but I still think my X-box is more fun."

They purchased a game, and went home. Bones popped popcorn and got everyone drinks. Booth opened the game and began to read the instructions.

"Ok, let's see.

"Mr. Boddy is apparently the victim of foul play and is found in one of the rooms.

The object of the game is to discover the answer to these three questions:  
>1st. Who? Which one of the several suspects did it?<br>2nd. Where?  
>3rd. and with What Weapon?"<p>

Bones dropped the bowl of popcorn. Booth stopped reading and looked at her.

"Booth, who were the suspects?"

"Why did you drop the popcorn? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, who are the suspects?"

"Bones what's wrong with you?"

"Booth! Stop asking me questions, and tell me the names of the suspects." She was almost yelling.

"Let's see, Colonel Mustard yellow, Miss Scarlett red, Professor Plum purple, Mr. Green green, Mrs. White white, Mrs. Peacock blue. Don't you remember?"

"Booth our first victim was Mr. Boddy, then was Miss Scarlett…"

"Oh my God, then Mr. Green. He's playing a game. That's why the weapons are always different."

"What are the weapons?

"Dagger, Rope, Lead Pipe, Candlestick, Revolver, Wrench"

"And the rooms?"

"Kitchen; study; conservatory; hall; dining room; billiard room; lounge; library; and ballroom."

Parker just sat and watched them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Parker, I'm sorry, but I need to call your mother and take you home."

"What? Dad that's not fair, this is your weekend. I want to stay, and I want to play the game."

"Parker, go get your stuff, I have to go to work, now!"

Parker left, and Booth called Rebecca. Surprisingly she understood, and they dropped him off on their way to the Hoover to meet with the task force.

Booth thought, maybe he will get his miracle.


	16. The Dissatisfaction in the Death

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind. I can change it, so it flows more easily, but I thought it would take something away from the story. **

The Dissatisfaction in the Death

I knew I had to concentrate on my kill, but I couldn't stop watching her. It was something about those eyes. I spent all my free time watching her, but she is never alone. I need to find a time when she is alone. That man, Agent Booth, is always around. I saw her on the news, talking about my kills. For some reason I can't get her out of my mind.

Maybe the letter wasn't a good idea. Now he is prepared. I will wait a little while, and maybe he will forget, maybe he will get lazy. Let me finish this kill, and then I will watch her again, because it is hard to watch her, work, and plan my kills at the same time.

I know I will get her. Soon, I will get her. He can't be there always, especially since they put him in charge. One day he will not be there. One day I will win. One day, soon.

The itch was starting again. I was distracted by her, and I am behind schedule. I need to get this kill done. I found my next kill, and I watched her today. She is older than I usually want them, but I must go by the name, so I will take her anyway. This Friday, I will take her. Three days to finish planning. Three days.

The place is easy this time. Almost every house has the right room. I found the house a hundred miles from my killing place. That will have to do. That will have to be far enough. I am trying to watch her and kill at the same time and it is becoming difficult. I thought that watching her would help the fever, but it did not. I still need to achieve my next kill, or the dreams will come again.

Today is Friday. I made it through the week. It was difficult, but I did it. After work, I will grab my next kill, and then take her to the killing place.

It is dark. It is always better under the cover of darkness. I am glad many of these kills, are in remote places. That way no one sees my car, so I can't be identified. It doesn't matter; everything is under a different name. I always have two identities, one for work and one for my possessions. This way I am harder to find. Although I live in Pennsylvania, my car is registered in New York. There are many ways to fool the authorities.

I watched her from across the street. Her house was directly across from a cemetery. No one was around, because people are afraid of cemeteries at night. People avoid them. She came home, and started dinner; after she ate, she went to watch television. There was no alarm system, so this would be easy. I watched as her head began to drop. I could see she was getting tired. Every night she went to bed at nine o'clock. Every night, always the same. I started to get excited, because I knew I would have her soon.

At exactly nine o'clock, she turned off the television and went to bed. I watched her change, take her pills, and get in bed. I waited a half hour, and then I quietly went to the door, and crept inside. It was dark in the room, and I reached up over the side of the bed and placed my hand over her mouth. She struggled at first, but I hit her in the head and knocked her out.

I injected her with the drug, and carried her to the car. Then I began the four-hour drive to my shack. Women were always better than men were, because they screamed more. My heartbeat increased as I drove toward my destination. Soon I would kill, soon I would be satisfied.

I was almost halfway there, when I started to hear a thump, thump, thump, coming from the back of my car. Dam it, I got a flat tire. I got out of the car, to see how bad it was, and knew I was going to run out of time. She would wake up before I made it to the shack, and I didn't have another dose of the medication with me.

Dam. Then I realized that the tire and jack were in the trunk. How was I going to get them? I would have to take her out of the trunk in order to access the tools I needed to change the tire. Someone was going to see me. Someone would find out.

I lost my temper and began kicking and screaming at the car. I pounded on the hood, causing a dent. How could this happen? Son of a bitch! Aghhhh!

I realized that I was losing control, and tried to calm down. I walked around the car several times taking deep breaths. I tried to think of her. Sometimes when I think of her, it helps to calm me. I thought of how much I would enjoy holding her, watching her as she watched me torture the kills, and finally torturing her. I calmed down, and stood next to the car to decide what I should do next.

I couldn't stand here any longer, I had to make a decision. I opened the trunk and took the kill out; she was still unconscious. I laid her down in the back seat, hoping that if anyone stopped, I could say she was sleeping. Then I took out the tire and jack. I realized that it was dark, so it would be easier to hide her.

I had just started to change the tire, when I saw a car coming down the road. I froze, terrified that I would be caught. I held my breath, hoping that it would pass. The car slowed down, and I waved so he would know I was ok. He continued driving, leaving me alone.

I finished the tire, and put everything back in the trunk, but when I went to pick her up, she began to move, and fight me. I dropped her on the ground next to the car, and lost what little control I had. I couldn't take it anymore, I lost my temper. I grabbed the wrench and began hitting her with it. I began screaming and yelling while I continued to hit her.

I stopped myself before I killed her, but I was covered in blood, and so was she. How was I going to transport her to the shack now? I had to finish this, but I didn't want blood all over my car. I sat down next to her and tried to think. I knew the garbage would hide the scent of blood from the dogs, and I could clean my trunk tomorrow. Maybe I could still do it. Maybe I could get her to the shack and finish the torture, before she died. Maybe I could still avoid the nightmares.

I picked up the kill and wrapped it in the plastic, then placed it in the trunk. I was covered in blood, so I took off my clothes, and looked through the car for something to wear. I found an old pair of shorts, but no shirt. That was ok; I was male after all, so I could drive without a shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was relieved to see that there wasn't any blood in my hair.

After placing my clothes in the trunk with the kill, I got in the car and drove to the shack. No one else bothered me the rest of the night. I brought her into the shack, and tied her to the chair. She didn't move. I was exhausted, but I knew she would be dead by morning, so I had to finish the job.

With very little drive left, I completed the torture, and cleaned up. I made sure she was dead, then put her back into the trunk, and dumped her in the house, remembering to put her in the right place. I left the house, and went home.

By the time I went to bed, I was drained of all energy. I fell into a restless sleep.


	17. Frustration

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Frustration

Although the task force realized what the murderer used to plan his murders, they still didn't have any leads. Booth contacted Hacker to ask how much information the public deserved. He was surprised at Hacker's response.

"No Booth."

"What?"

"No, you don't have permission to contact the press with supposed names of the next victims."

"Why? We could save someone's life."

"Booth, you don't have any concrete proof that this is what he plans to do. You can't tell the press that someone with the last name of Mustard will be the next victim. The public is already panicked about this case; we are not going to add to that panic, without some type of substantiated proof. A name on a game's instruction booklet is not enough proof. If you want to call a press conference get me something more, until then, keep a lid on this."

"Sir, it's more than just Colonel Mustard, its Mrs. White, Miss Peacock, and Professor Plum too. That means he is going to kill at least three more times, taking into account that one was killed last night."

"Four different names is worse than, one. No Booth, you cannot contact the press. You need to find more evidence, before we take this to the press, and that's my final word."

He hung up the phone.

Booth heard a dial tone, and lost the thin hold he had on his temper. It had been building since Hacker first muttered that two-letter word, and now that he was off the phone, he threw it across the room.

"Son of a bitch."

The Agents from the task force stared at him in shock. They had heard about his occasional fits of temper, but none had ever seen it. Agent Shaw approached him.

"Sir, what happened?"

"That son of a bitch won't let us contact the press. Doesn't he understand that we could maybe prevent the next murder? Doesn't he care about the people of this state?"

Booth was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Why sir? Did he give you a reason?"

"Oh, sure he gave me a reason. He said we can't terrify the public over an idea from a children's game. He wants concrete proof. What proof do we need? The seven victims laid out on a table with name tags attached?"

He continued pacing.

"I need some time to think. I believe we have done all we could do for tonight. You can all go home for now. I'll call later if I need you."

He walked out of the room. The other agents watched him walk away, as they mumbled amongst themselves, and then one by one they left.

.

.

The phone call came early Monday morning, and they both knew what it was. As they got out of bed, and answered their phones, they gave each other a regretful look, dreading the voice on the other end.

.

The whole team except Angela went to Moorefield, W V, to retrieve the body. It was located in the dining room. Booth had seen some horrendous things in his life, but even some of the casualties of war couldn't prepare him for this. Sweets threw up the minute he saw the victim, and Booth felt his stomach turn for the first time in a long time.

Bones crouched down near the victim, and began the examination.

"Female, between 40 and 50 years old, severe damage to the frontal bone, the parietal bone, and the forehead boss, also severe damage to the clavicle, scapula, and acromion."

She stopped and looked at Booth.

"Booth I don't know if we will be able to reconstruct this skull, it is severely damaged."

Sweets walked back into the room, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it."

"No Sweets, even I had trouble with this one." Booth said. He turned to Bones.

"Any idea what happened, Bones?"

"Booth, you know that I won't guess. I'll have to wait until I get the body back to the lab."

Sweets interrupted, "It looks like the killer hit her in a fit of rage. He was angry or upset about something, and he took it out on her."

"You can't know that Dr. Sweets."

"Dr. Brennan, I have told you many times, this is what I do. I am very good at profiling, and in my opinion, the killer hit her in anger."

"I will hold all my conclusions until I get back to the lab. I don't guess at what I think happened. I need proof."

"Well, I can guarantee that your proof will show you that he hit her with so much anger and rage that he severely damaged her head, and upper torso."

"I'm done here. Wendell, be sure to photograph the whole scene, and Booth make sure your guys get all the pieces."

She turned around and left the house.

"Wow, she's in a bad mood." Sweets said.

"She's upset about these murders. We knew we would find one today. Did anyone see the note yet?"

Cam handed him a piece of paper.

"_**Oh, I'm so excited **_

_**I'm more than halfway to my goal**_

_**You must be delighted **_

_**To know I'm in control"**_

"Son of a bitch." Booth walked out the door and looked for Bones.

.

.

Booth vented his anger during the drive back to the lab.

"I can't believe Hacker won't let me go to the press with this. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Booth, we don't have any concrete proof. He can't just post names and say watch out you may be killed. The evidence is not conclusive, its only conjecture at this point."

"I bet that woman's name is either Mrs. White, or Miss Peacock, how's that for concrete?"

Bones didn't answer him. She turned and looked out the window. He noticed her silence.

"I'm sorry Bones, I'm just upset about this. I've never had a case I couldn't solve. This has gone on too long. I feel like he's laughing at me."

"I don't think that true."

"That's right you left before the reading of the last note."

He pulled it out of his pocket. It was spotted with blood.

Bones took it and read it through the evidence bag.

"_**Oh, I'm so excited **_

_**I'm more than halfway to my goal**_

_**You must be delighted **_

_**To know I'm in control"**_

Her face paled.

"More than halfway means we will have seven victims."

"What? How can you know that?"

"Think about it. This one said more than halfway, so that means he must have an odd number of victims planned, because otherwise it would have said I'm halfway to my goal. Since this is victim four, the number has to be an odd number less than eight, but more than six. That leaves seven."

Booth shook his head to clear it.

"I will never understand how your brain works."

"Booth this was just the application of logic to a rational situation."

"Ok, sure Bones. Keep telling yourself that."

.

.

**Reviews make me very happy, and increase the chance of another chapter.**


	18. Sweets

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Please stop by and check out my one shot written for a challenge at Bonesology. It's called The Assignment. **

Sweets

They arrived at the lab a few minutes before the body. As soon as it arrived, they got to work. Cam began the initial examination, but soon called for Brennan's help.

"Dr. Brennan, can you come here a minute?"

"The bones haven't been cleaned yet; I don't know how much help I can be."

"Oh, you'll want to see this."

She went onto the platform, and examined the victim.

"Oh, I see."

She immediately called Booth.

"Booth, can you come back to the lab for a minute?"

"Be right there."

Booth arrived and Bones showed him the discrepancy in the victim.

"Bones, you know I have no idea what I am looking at."

"Some of these injuries were inflicted post mortem."

"What? Is that different from the others?"

"Yes, all the other victims were tortured while they were still alive. This one was dead before the torturing was completed."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Booth, but it is something different, and different is always good."

"That's true, send a copy of the report to Sweets, and Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You realize that this means Sweets was right."

"About what?"

"She was killed in a fit of rage. I think our murderer is losing his grip on reality."

Booth went back to the Hoover.

Booth and Bones had a session with Sweets later that day, and neither of them was looking forward to it. It would be the third one since the note from the murderer. Booth tried to distract himself from the thought, by getting the task force together.

"Ok, team, we have another victim. She was severely bludgeoned to death, and the Jeffersonian is having trouble with a reconstruction. I'd like everyone to search for missing persons within a perimeter of 400 miles whose name is either Mrs. White, or Miss Peacock. Maybe Hacker can see my lead as inconclusive, but we know the truth. Let's get busy. Agent Shaw, compile all names and send them to the Jeffersonian."

He walked out of the room. Within an hour, they had a name. The victim was Suzanne Peacock, from Denton, MD. She had two children and several grandchildren.

After Wendell discovered that the weapon was a wrench, Hodgins found the store where it was purchased, and Booth sent an agent to check it out. He knew it was useless, because he had an idea that they sold many wrenches a day, but at least it gave them something to do.

.

Bones had a difficult time accepting the victim as Miss Peacock, because she still couldn't find concrete proof.

"Dr. Brennan, I finished cleaning the Bones."

"Thank-you Wendell, the victim, should have a remodeled fracture on the humerus, which occurred from an automobile accident at the age of seven. Please try to confirm identity."

Within fifteen minutes, Wendell found the proof they needed to identify the victim. She sent the information to the Hoover, and Booth arranged for them to visit the family. It was only an hour and a half away, so they wouldn't have to stay overnight.

.

He stuck his head in Sweets' office.

"Sweets, we have to talk to the victims family, do you want to meet now, or later when we get back, because we won't make our appointment at 3."

"We can meet now, as long as Dr. Brennan is willing."

"Let me give her a call."

Booth called Bones, and she agreed to meet with Sweets now. She told Booth, that this would free up the rest of the day if they wanted to go home. Booth didn't think he would be home that early, but he agreed with her.

.

"Hey, Bones are you ready for this?"

"Yes, this is nothing but an excuse for Sweets to use our relationship, to help foster a sense of well being in himself."

They entered the office.

"Hello, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, how are you today."

"How does frustrated sound."

"Ok, Booth why are you frustrated?"

"Well, let's see, first, a murderer is roaming the streets, killing people whose names are listed in a children's game. Second, my boss doesn't believe that the idea that the murders are based on a game, so he won't let me tell the press. Third, Bones has been threatened. Fourth, I am in charge of a task force for a murderer that can't be caught, so it could kill my career within the next few weeks. So, Sweets, you tell me, why am I frustrated?"

"Well, Agent Booth that is quite a list. Can you tell me what you do to relax when you're frustrated?"

"We have sex."

"Bones, don't tell him that."

"Why? You told me that when you're frustrated with something at work, you like wild uninhibited sex."

"Bones, don't tell the kid that, you know he's too young."

Sweets ignored the comment, but he knew he had to pull them back before they succeeded at closing him out of their conversation.

"I'm serious Agent Booth, what helps you to relax."

"I run, or work out. Sometimes I go to the range and practice. It depends on the day."

"And how about you Dr. Brennan, what do you do?"

"I don't get frustrated. I know that it is useless to worry about something that is inevitable, and if not I correct the error."

"How about this case, do either of you feel upset or concerned."

"We are, but we are doing our best, and we know we will catch him."

Booth added, "The task force and I have compiled quite a bit of information on the murderer, and you have provided us with a description, so we think we are getting close."

"How about your relationship? Has there been any change in your relationship since this case has started?"

"No, our relationship is fine, Sweets this is getting to be a pain in the neck. Why do we have to come here? Can't you just say we come, and we can go out to dinner or something, because I'm starved, and I could really use some Thai.? I'm sure Bones would treat you to dinner, if you want."

"Booth you know this is requested by Deputy Director Hacker. I can't change the parameters of the request."

"Sweets, I'm hungry too, are we done for today, because it's not good to keep a pregnant woman away from food."

Booth turned his head to look at Bones.

"What did you say?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too, let's eat. Ok, Sweets see you next week, we are going to eat."

They both got up and walked out the door.

"Well, I guess we're… done."

Sweets finished as the door closed behind them.

.

"Bones that was great! You are definitely getting better at acting."

"Booth what are you talking about?"

"In there with Sweets, you know telling him you were hungry so we could leave."

"But, Booth I am hungry. Can we eat? Once you mentioned it, I realized that my progesterone levels must be very high, for I am craving something salty. I also believe that I lack the appropriate amount of iron in my system, because I would like some soybeans, or perhaps peanut butter."

"Again with the peanut butter? What pregnant woman craves peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter is high in iron, and since I am craving peanut butter I must need more iron in my diet. If you don't want me to eat peanut butter, I can eat soybeans instead."

"Why don't you just have a steak, then you would get all the iron you need from that rich red meat. Don't you want one Bones?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Peanut butter has enough iron to satisfy my needs. Red meat won't make it any better."

"Are you saying peanut butter is better for you than a steak?"

"Technically, yes."

"Bones, I will never understand your desire to avoid meat. I accept you the way you are, because I love you, but I still don't understand."

"Booth, if you would let me explain the damage you do to both your circulatory and your digestive systems, by eating red meat, you would avoid them too."

"Nope Bones, never going to happen. You eat what you want and I'll eat what I want. I am not going to let you ruin the one thing I enjoy in this world."

"I thought the one thing you enjoyed in this world was sex with me?"

"Ok, let me rephrase that, the one eatable thing."

"I can think of a non meat thing that you enjoy eating, that also pertains to sex."

"You know what Bones, let's forget this conversation for now, because if I didn't know any better I would think you were teasing me."

"And why do you think I can't tease you?"

"I didn't think you knew how."

"Booth I have told you many times, I have a very steep learning curve, and over the years I have learned many things from you."

He looked at her and saw a sly smile on her face.

Booth just shook his head and continued driving.

.

**Please review. It is very easy to do. **

**Steps to Review**

**Click on the little blue button.**

**Type, best story ever, into the screen that pops up. LOL**

**Seriously, be honest.**

**Click on submit Feedback /Review**

**Done**

**Now I am happy.**


	19. A Clue

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

A Clue

They went to her home to gather evidence, although they didn't think they would find any. Then they drove to her son's house to talk to the family.

They arrived at John Peacock's house early that evening. Booth called them earlier in the day, so they were expected. John answered the door, inviting them inside.

"Hello, I am Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. Are you Suzanne's family?"

"Yes, I'm her son John, and this is her daughter, Marie. Have you located our mother?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you that she is dead."

Booth was getting very tired of saying that.

"What happened?"

"Someone found her body in the dining room of an abandoned house."

"Was she was the victim of the serial killer that has been on the news?"

"Yes."

"Is it true what they say?"

"What is that?"

"That the victims are difficult to identify, because of the abuse from the killer?"

"Not all the victims have been abused, to use your words, but we have identified your mother by a break to her humerus that she received when she was seven years old." Bones added. "We have no doubt as to the identity."

John sat down, "I was hoping, but you are correct, she was injured in a car accident when she was seven."

"Can we just ask some questions?"

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Did your mother live alone?"

"Yes, our father died, six months ago. She took it hard, and was very depressed."

"Was she on any medication?"

"Yes, I know she was taking sleeping pills, and something for depression, but I don't know about anything else. I can give you her doctor's name and phone number, so you can call him."

"Thank-you, that will be helpful."

They talked for a few more minutes, then left to go home.

.

.

As they were driving, Bones' phone rang.

"Dr. B., are you coming back to the lab?"

"Yes, Booth still has work to do. Why?"

"I may have found something."

"In the case?"

"Yes, there were some particulates on her clothing; I am running an analysis now. I'm not sure what it means, but I think it may be traces left behind by the area where she was killed."

"Hodgins, are you sure?"

"I'm sure that the particulates are aggregate which is used for road construction, but I'm not sure why they are on the victim, or what they are composed of."

"We'll be right there."

She turned to Booth, "Hodgins found something."

"What?"

"Aggregate from the road, he doesn't know what it means. He is running an analysis on it now."

"Finally, we may have a lead."

.

Booth followed Bones into the lab.

"Ok Hodgins, what you got for me?"

"Booth I am still waiting for the analysis, it may not be done until tomorrow.

"Well, how about you tell me what you do know, and I'll see if I can use it."

"Wow, you're testy today."

"I'm just tired of chasing this guy. This is the first trace on anything we have found."

"Yeah, I hear you man. Ok, Cam found traces of something embedded in her arm, and she told me to analyze it. When I looked at it under the microscope, I realized it was composed of carbon, hydrogen, sulfur, oxygen, nitrogen, and trace amounts of iron, nickel, and vanadium. I knew that was the ingredients in asphalt, so I thought if I could run an analysis on it, maybe we could find out where she was killed. The mass spec is still running. Sometimes it takes a few hours."

"So this asphalt could tell us what driveway was near the house?"

"No this was from a road."

"Why was she in a road?"

"I'm the bug and slime guy, you need to figure that out. One thing I can tell you, it was somewhere in Virginia. That is the only area that has the type of slag I found."

"Slag? I thought you said asphalt."

"Slag is an ingredient in asphalt."

Booth walked away mumbling.

"Ok, now if she lived in Denton, Maryland, and the slag was from Virginia, then that would mean… oh Bones, I'll see you later ok?"

"Yes Booth, call me when you're ready to leave."

He left still mumbling.

When he got to the Hoover, he called the task force together.

"Ok, we know the last victim possibly died somewhere in Virginia, and we know she lives in Denton, Maryland. I need to know every way to get from point A to point B. We know he drives the victims over long distances, and that he may have a cabin or something in the woods. Find remote areas and a correlation between them and the Maryland address. Let's connect the dots, and see what you can give me on this. We're not leaving until I have some type of lead."

.

Two hours later, they still didn't have anything of significance. Booth looked at the clock, it was close to eight, and he knew Bones must have been getting tired. Many nights he had to wake her when he went to the lab to pick her up. He knew this wasn't good for the baby, but he didn't want her home alone. He wished she would go home with Angela, but she was so stubborn. He was getting ready to stop for the day, when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth, this is Hodgins, I think she was near Front Royal at one point, there is a stretch of road there where they are trying a new experimental roadway. But Booth, there aren't any houses in that area. It is very secluded."

"Thanks Hodgins, we think he may have a cabin or something. Maybe it's off the road a ways. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Booth, what?"

"Get Bones to go home with you. I think I'm going to be very late tonight. I don't want her hanging around waiting for me."

"Ok, Booth, I'll try, but you know how stubborn she is."

Booth laughed.

"Don't I know it."

Booth got the task force back in and they compared notes. An hour later, Hodgins called, Bones went home with them, but Hodgins said she threatened that he had better come get her before he went home, or she would never do it again.

They worked for hours trying to find something in that area, but nothing came up.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Agent Shaw."

"On route 55, there was a complaint about someone having a flat tire. It was in the general area. I'm not sure if it's important, but I thought maybe it could help."

"Let me see that."

He read the report; it was a simple call by a passing motorist that saw a man changing a tire. By the time, the police arrived to check it out; the car was gone. Booth knew this was it; he felt that niggling that he got at the back of his mind that told him this was important. He had that feeling before, sometimes as a sniper just before he took his shot, but recently when he was close to finding something.

He cleared a spot on the table, and then laid out all the information from the case. He sat and reread the files. The rest of the agents just watched. They knew not to disturb him. They all knew how good he was. He jumped up and yelled.

"I got it. I don't know how it will help, but I think I got something."

He opened the profile from Sweets.

"Ok, Sweets said the killer hit her in a rage. Maybe he had the flat tire, and while changing it she woke up, so he beat her into unconsciousness." He was pacing the floor.

"We have to go out there tomorrow. Shaw, I want you on the team. We will meet here at eight. Mitchell, contact the cop, and see if he can get us the exact coordinates of that call. Also, find out the name of the caller, I want to talk to him tomorrow. Ok, people, good job, let's go home and hope we catch this guy tomorrow, and remember not a word of this gets out. I don't need to scare him off when we may be close."

The agents slowly left the room. Booth looked at the clock, it was after midnight, and he wondered if he should get Bones, or leave her there. He turned off the lights, and slowly walked out to the parking lot, exhaustion written all over his face, but deep down, he had hope for the first time in weeks.

**Please review. I know where I'm going with this, but I want some input on how it sounds.**


	20. Headlines

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Headlines

Booth called Hodgins, to see if they were still up. The maid answered the phone, and said they were waiting for him. He told them he would be right there to pick Bones up. He knew that if he didn't pick her up she would never go home with them again, and if this happened again, he wanted to sure she would be safe. Within fifteen minutes, Bones was in the car and they were on their way home.

He could tell she was exhausted; she laid her head on the window and dozed all the way home. When they arrived at her place, he helped her into the apartment, and they went right to bed.

"Thank-you, Bones."

"For what?"

"For going home with Angela. I knew you didn't want to but I also knew I would be very late. I worry about you and the baby. I know it is important to get your sleep."

"It was fine Booth. They made me a bed, and I slept better than I would have at the lab. I don't want to do it every night, but it is important that I get my sleep. I don't want anything happening to the baby."

"Would you do it again, if I had to work late?"

"Yes, but I don't want to make a habit of it. I love falling asleep in your arms, and I feel so empty when you're not there. This connection between us is getting stronger every day, and I don't want to be without you. I decided that we should move in together, but I want to wait until after the case, because I would like to buy a house."

Booth just pulled her tighter into his arms. This was something that he had been wanting for, for over a month, and he was glad she wanted it too. It took him a minute to respond, because he knew the tears would fall.

His voice was choked with emotion and he whispered, "Thank-you."

He kissed the back of her neck.

"Well, I decided it was the logical thing to do. I thought about it that night when we both slept at different places, but I wanted to wait for this case to be over. I couldn't wait any longer to tell you."

She turned in his arms and wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you."

He pulled her close, "I love you too."

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

When Booth awoke the next morning, Bones was still asleep. He quietly climbed out of bed, and went to make coffee, and read the paper. He poured himself a large bowl of cereal, and sat down to eat.

He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be, when he opened the paper and read the headline. He knew they would eventually figure it out. It was just a matter of time.

**Serial Killer Thinks Murder is a Game**

_**The DC Killer is playing a game with his victims. He chooses his targets according to the names in a children's game, and even dumps the bodies in the appropriate rooms. What game do you think it is? I wonder if our readers can figure it out.**_

_**The following is a list of the victims, and the rooms in which they were discovered:**_

_**First victim, Mr. Boddy—in the kitchen**_

_**Second victim, Miss Scarlet - in the hall**_

_**Third victim, Mr. Green—in the library**_

_**Fourth victim, Miss Peacock—in the dining room**_

_**Did you think of the game Clue? If you did then you would be correct. This reporter discovered that the first victim, in that game, and owner of the house, was named Mr. Boddy. There is no evidence to corroborate these claims, but the correlation between the evidence and the game is obvious. (For more see page three)**_

Booth didn't need more. He knew the rest. The press was going to start a panic. He wondered if they published the names of the rest of the players. If so, the public would be frightened, but the public can easily look the names up for themselves.

He was glad he didn't need to answer phones, and that he would be out of town today, before Hacker came in. He knew if he saw his face, he would be too angry to control his outburst.

Booth threw the paper, across the room, and it landed at Bones' feet.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Sorry Bones."

She picked up the paper and saw the headline.

"We knew they would figure it out. It was all a matter of time."

"I know, but I'm pissed at Hacker. We could have been on top of this; we could have gone to the press first. Now it looks like we are either hiding it or stupid."

"Hacker's a fool. We both know that. He'll probably want a press conference now that the word is out. I hope he doesn't feed you to the dogs."

Booth stopped eating and looked at her.

"Do you mean throw me to the wolves?"

"Yes that's it. Throw you to the wolves."

"Well I hope not, where did you hear that?"

He got up and rinsed out his bowl, putting it in the dishwasher.

"I don't remember maybe on TV? Did I use it right?"

"Well, yeah, but you said it wrong, so it defeats the purpose."

"Well, we need to get ready for work; don't you have to be in by eight?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Booth arrived in plenty of time to prepare for the trip. Agent Shaw was also early, and they waited patiently for the rest of the team. Six agents were going today, enough to comb the surrounding area, but not so many that they got in the way.

"Agent Shaw I wanted to tell you that you have been doing an exemplary job on this assignment. I can tell that you put in more hours than is necessary. I appreciate all your hard work."

"Thank-you Agent Booth, but apprehending this killer will be all the thanks I need. I just hope we get some information today. We may be on a wild goose chase."

"No, I think we are on just the right track. Something just feels right about this. Over the years I've developed a sort of sixth sense, which usually helps in times like this."

The rest of the agents arrived, and they began their journey. They arrived at the site a short while later, and began the painstaking task of gathering evidence.

They had been searching for about an hour when, Charlie called to Booth, "Booth over here."

As Booth approached the place where Charlie stood, he could see the dark stain on the roadway. Booth took out Bones' magic light, and sure enough, it was blood. He felt an enormous feeling of relief wash over him.

"We found it." He yelled.

The rest of the agents gathered around and they began to collect the evidence. Booth was elated, although he knew it was possible that he was wrong, his gut told him he was right. They finally had a lead. They finally had some answers.

.

.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	21. The Ecstasy in the Elimination

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind. This chapter has violent flashbacks. Please be aware that the content may be disturbing for some readers. **

The Ecstasy in the Elimination

_With very little drive left, I completed the torture, and cleaned up. I made sure she was dead, then put her back into the trunk, and dumped her in the house, remembering to put her in the right place. I left the house, and went home. _

_By the time I went to bed, I was drained of all energy. I fell into a restless sleep. _

_._

The kill didn't help this time. The nightmares returned three days later. I knew it was because I didn't follow the proper procedure. I knew it was my fault. I would have to kill again this weekend. I knew my suspect, and I was ready.

She had such an easy name, that I found her quite quickly. As soon as I was done with this one, I was taking the woman. Time was up, and I knew I had to act.

I read in the papers that they found the place where I had the flat tire. They also found traces of the kill's blood on the road. I had hoped the rain would wash it away, but it hasn't rained for over a week.

Work has become more and more difficult for me. I have plenty of money saved, so I don't need the job. I only work to alleviate the boredom of my day-to-day life. Between kills, I have to do something, so I worked.

Three more kills and I would be moving again. I could tell them I got a job somewhere else, and then I could spend my time watching her. I would give my notice today, and tell them next Friday would be my last day. It was time to prepare for the end. It was time to get ready.

.

My boss took my resignation today, and he said they would be sorry to see me go. He gave me a letter of recommendation, but I won't use it. I would have a different name, and jobs were easy to find, as long as you weren't worried about money, or being alone. I liked being alone. I didn't like people.

.

.

I woke up screaming again. It was two o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I lay in bed remembering the dream. Remembering my mother, remembering my father.

_I was four years old. It was the first time we played the game. The time they taught me how. I remember them tying my cat to the post. I loved that cat; he always slept on my bed at night. When I was scared, he seemed to know and he cuddled next to me. _

_They made me watch as they split the cat open, and the blood sprayed all over my face. I can still hear the cat crying, I can see it looking at me as if I could help it, but I was also tied down, and I couldn't do anything but cry. My father became angry with me for crying and he began to beat me. I woke to hear my own voice screaming in the dark._

Friday was only two days away. I had to make it for two days. I packed enough stuff, and went to the shack. The shack always calmed me down. The shack always helped. I slept on the floor near the blood, and woke just in time to get to work. Today was Thursday. I could kill tomorrow. I could stop the dreams.

.

.

The nightmare enveloped me as soon as I closed my eyes.

_I saw my parents watching me as I split the neighbor's dog in two. I was beginning to enjoy it now. I felt the irresistible power fill me, as I watched the light go out of his eyes. I stared at the dark cold eyes, and felt pleasure wash over me. I loved the power behind taking a life. The power of being in charge. I could do anything. _

The dreamed changed.

_I was standing over my parents as I cut them into pieces. I felt the blood pour over me and I laughed at their feeble cries for help. The basement was soundproofed, and no one would hear them. My mother screamed as I took the axe and cut into my father's chest. She watched him die, and as he breathed his last breath, I turned to her, and raised the axe over my head._

I awoke bathed in sweat. It wouldn't be long now. Tonight I would grab my victim. Tonight I would be at peace. I had to do this right. I had to do this slowly, so I could rid myself of the dreams. I fell back to sleep, and didn't dream again.

.

.

I watched the kill leave work. She drove home along a dark wet road. I waited for her car to stall. I knew it would happen. I rigged the engine so it would only drive for a short distance. I drove behind her and became excited as the car slowed to a stop. She didn't own a cell phone, so I knew she couldn't call anyone.

I stopped behind her, and asked her if she needed help. She rolled down the window, and thanked me. I opened the hood of her car, being careful to use my gloves. I pretended to work on the engine. Soon she became curious and got out of the car. That was what I was waiting for. She walked up to me and I hit her on the head, and then I stuck her with the syringe.

I put her in the trunk, and closed her car's hood, turning on the flashers, so someone would know the car was stuck. I locked the doors, and drove to the shack. Peace would find me soon. Peace in death.

.

.

This time I tortured her slowly. I needed to relish in the pleasure, so the dreams would stop. I had to do this one right. The best part about this one was the drop site. They were going to be so surprised where I put her. They were going to be so worried. Then when they were unprepared, I was going to grab the woman.

I removed the gag from her mouth, so I could listen to her scream. The closer I got to the last kill the calmer I felt. It was always this way. The first would be in a frenzy, but as I got closer to the end of my kills, a calm enveloped me and I slowed down. I was still a little anxious, because of the dreams, but if I kept reminding myself to slow down, I was ok.

I watched her face as I carved expired into her chest. I could see the terror in her eyes. I had to put the gag back in when I burned her hair, because I thought someone would hear her. By the time I pulled out her teeth, she was weeping, and begging for her life.

I held the candlestick over her, and hit her with it. Watching the blood cover me, I was reminded of the time I killed my parents, and an intense feeling of ecstasy enveloped me. As she breathed her last, I sank to the floor in bliss.

It was over an hour, before I was able to continue. There would be no nightmares tonight. I would finally have peace.

I put the body in my trunk and drove to the place. This was so perfect. They would be so frightened. They would be so scared. As I crept onto the grounds, and placed the body down, no one was around. It was quiet. Everything was quiet. I went home, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Close to Home

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Close to Home

The lab determined that the blood was from the victim. Booth and Agent Shaw interviewed the caller, but he didn't remember much from that night. He said it was dark, and he since he only slowed down, he didn't really get a good look at the car or the driver. He knew the car was dark in color, and it was some type of sedan, but that was all he could tell them. He thought the license plate could have been from New York, but he wasn't sure.

Booth had the task force plan the route from the victim's home to the place where they found the blood. Then he had Angela project a possible path that would take him into a desolated section of Virginia. He set up a team to scour the area for any signs of the cabin, where the murderer could be staying.

He knew the probability of success was small, but he had to do something. He also pulled all video footage from all traffic lights in the area, and had members of the task force looking for the vehicle. He prayed for a miracle, before the week was up, because he knew on Friday, he would kill again.

.

Angela went baby shopping with Bones on Saturday while Booth worked. They picked up Parker later that afternoon, and had a peaceful weekend. Booth was still troubled by the thought that Bones could be harmed, but she still wore the tracking device, and he had her tailed whenever she went out. He hoped she wouldn't discover the tail, but he was still scared for her safety.

.

.

Monday morning Booth dropped Bones off at the lab and went right to the Hoover. Bones entered the lab, and started working on the new set of bones that Egyptology sent to be identified. Since they weren't taking any cases except the serial killer's, she used her time to pursue other avenues. Just before noon, the groundskeeper came into the lab white as a sheet, and hysterical. Bones left the platform and tried to talk to him.

"Daniel, what happened?"

"It was horrible, who would do that? Why here? How did they get in?"

"Daniel, I can't understand what you are talking about. Come sit down."

By the time she led him to a seat, the rest of the squints came over to see what was wrong. Wendell brought him a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this it may help."

He took a deep breath.

"I found something in the conservatory. It was horrible. I think it is a body."

As soon as Bones heard the word conservatory, she knew what it was, but this was the wrong day. It wasn't until next week. They still had more time.

Cam called Booth and told him to get here right now.

Bones sat down on the bench next to Daniel, and waited for Booth.

.

Booth was waiting to talk to Hacker, when he got the call. At first, he thought something happened to Bones, but when he finally understood Cam, he left a message for Hacker, and rushed over.

"What happened?"

"There's another one."

"Another what?"

"Another body, Booth. Another body."

"What?"

"He killed another one and left it on the grounds."

"Here?"

"Yes, in the conservatory."

"It's the wrong day, are you sure it's him?"

"Yes Booth, think about it the body's in the conservatory."

Booth paled. "He changed his MO. I'll call in a team, can you handle this?"

"Yes, it just shocked me. He hit a little close to home."

The team arrived, and they went to collect the evidence. Bones was noticeably shaken. As they examined the body, it was evident that it was the same killer. Booth picked up the note.

_**Are you aggravated **_

_**You haven't caught me yet**_

_**You must be agitated**_

_**Because we haven't met**_

Booth ran his hand over the back of his neck. It was going to be a long day.

"Bones, are you sure you will be ok?"

"Yes Booth, I just feel violated. This is my home."

He pulled her close.

"I know."

"Do you have the tracking device in?"

"Yes", she turned so he could see her ear.

"Cam, is there video coverage?"

"Not of the grounds, but inside the conservatory. I'll get it."

She called security and asked for all video footage from Friday morning until today to be sent to the Hoover, and then they started processing the remains.

.

.

Booth got back to the Hoover, and went right to Hacker's office.

"Hacker, there's another one."

"What? Booth you need to make an appointment, you can't just walk in here."

"They found a body at the Jeffersonian. He claimed another victim, and dumped her on the grounds. Guess where?"

Hacker was still processing the first comment.

"What?"

"Not what, where. They found a body at the conservatory, in the Jeffersonian, and I can guarantee her name is Mrs. White."

"You can't know that."

"I can't? What did I tell you weeks ago? That this is based on a game. Even the press has figured it out. Did you see the headlines on Friday?"

"Yes, I was going to talk to you about that."

"Oh, you were. I think it's a little late now." He said sarcastically. "We could have prevented this one. It was the last female victim, so we knew her name was Mrs. White." He realized that he was beginning to yell.

Booth took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"This is a mess. You refused to let me call a press conference, and now we have two more victims. He has changed his MO, and now we don't know what to expect, at least before he was predictable."

"I have a press conference scheduled for this afternoon. You did such a great job last time, I'm going to put you in charge again."

He could feel a slow boil trying to take over. He waited until he calmed down.

"You want me to clean up this mess?"

"You are in charge of the task force."

"If you let me do my job, in the first place, then we may not have had this mess."

Booth just turned around and walked out.

.

He went straight to Sweets' office.

"Sweets, I need to talk to you."

He looked at the young woman sitting on the chair. "Sorry."

"How many times do I need to tell you, Agent Booth, you can't just walk in and disturb my other patients. You need to knock, and make an appointment."

"He left a body at the Jeffersonian."

When Sweets looked at Booth's face, he could see tears in his eyes.

"Mrs. Schyler, can we continue this next week, or if you want you can come back later today."

"I can wait until next week."

"OK, I'll see you then."

She left, and Booth closed the door. He slumped down onto the couch, letting the tears fall freely now.

"What if it was Bones? What if he took her? If he could get onto the grounds, he could maybe take her."

"Booth, tell me what happened."

"They found a body in the conservatory at the Jeffersonian today. The groundskeeper found it. It was him. There was another note."

He handed a file to Sweets.

"Sweets, I need to know what this guy's thinking. I need to know why he changed his MO. He's a week early. He wasn't supposed to kill until next Friday."

"With the change in his regular pattern and the anger portrayed last week, I think he may be becoming unstable. Let me create a new profile and get back to you. Give me a few hours."

"Do you think Bones is more at risk?"

"It's hard to say, without reviewing these changes, and updating the profile, but if he is becoming unstable, his movements will become difficult to predict, so anything could happen."

Booth hung his head.

"Get back to me as soon as possible."

He left to review the new information with his task force.

.

.

**5 reviews mean an extra chapter today!**


	23. Profile of a Killer

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Thank-you for the reviews, as I promised, five reviews equal an additional chapter. Enjoy. **

Profile of a Killer

Within two hours, Sweets called Booth, and told him the profile was done. He asked if Dr. Brennan wanted to come. She agreed, and they both arrived at his office a few minutes later.

"I compiled a new profile and, as I said earlier; I thought he was probably terrorized as a child. He was a victim of severe abuse, which manifested itself into the delusion of supreme power. He thinks that killing is necessary and he feels a deep-seated need to kill. The act itself helps him to cope with his surroundings.

It is possible that his parents tortured him while telling him it was a game. This is why he is obsessed with games. I reread all the past files that you have compiled Agent Booth, and I believe each time he killed he followed some part of a game. Either the names of the victims, as in this one, or the style of the game was used to kill the victims.

The murderers that occurred in San Francisco, for example, I believe are based on the game, Operation, because each victim had a certain part of the body removed, and all the poems related to the names used in that game, as in the funny bone, and a broken heart.

I still believe that he needs to control his environment. I think after he killed Suzanne Peacock, and he was transporting her in his car to his cabin or wherever he kills the victims, he got a flat tire. This created a sense of rage in him, because he was no longer able to control his environment. He lashed out at the victim, and possibly caused her premature death.

He is meticulous in the execution of his torture. It is always done the same way, and in the same order, and this change in the process caused him a sense of failure."

He turned to look at Bones.

"Dr. Brennan, you said the previous victim, was dead before the torture was completed, correct?"

"Yes, Cam and I determined that she died before he burned her hair."

"He no longer controlled when she died, and it triggered something in him that caused him to seek another victim, before the two weeks were up."

"I can't guarantee this, but I believe he will go back to his original course of action. He will wait the two weeks, before killing again. I also think that it is possible that he is getting desperate, and he may act on his threat to you Dr. Brennan."

She began to interrupt him, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Give me another minute. I still think he works, and lives in our society. I think he reads the paper, and watches the news. I don't think he wants the publicity, which most serial killers crave. I think he is upset that you found the spot on the road where he beat the victim, and he wants some type of revenge. That revenge may be in the form of taking you, Dr. Brennan. I don't think he wants to kill you, in as much as he wants to show you what he does. Like Gorgomon did in wanting an apprentice. I suggest that you be extremely careful until he is caught."

Bones had heard enough.

"Sweets that is ridiculous. You can't possibility know whether or not he will take me. He threatened me weeks ago, and there hasn't even been a hint of action on his part. He hasn't contacted us again, and there have not been any repeats of the note."

"Dr. Brennan, I am just telling you what I think may happen. I know you have a difficult time agreeing with my field of expertise, but there have been many times, when I have been correct, even to the point of helping to catch the murderer."

"He's right Bones, he's usually correct in his assessment."

"Thank-you Agent Booth." I feel very close to both of you, and I would be upset if anything happened to you Dr. Brennan. I am concerned for your safety, because I believe both of you to be close friends of mine. Please take a little extra precaution until he is caught."

"I am not going to hide away, and stop working on this case. We are getting closer, and I won't give up now."

"Bones, I don't want you to give up. I just want you to be careful."

"Booth I am careful. I never leave the house without the tracking device, and I agreed to letting you bring me back and forth to work. I think that is enough. I also know you are having me tailed, and I have never protested to it."

Booth was surprised that she knew. He put his best man on it, and he didn't think she would find out.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't sure, but now I do. I don't mind, I know it is in my best interest."

"Bones, you tricked me? I am shocked. I never dreamed it was possible for you to fool me."

"I told you before. I have a steep learning curve, and I can learn anything."

They left Sweets' office a short while later, taking a copy of the profile with them. Booth also sent one to each of the task force members, as well as Deputy Director Hacker.

.

.

So far, they hadn't found any more information about the murderer. The team was still combing the woods, but there was too much ground to cover, and not enough men. Hacker contacted, Booth and told him a press conference was arranged for later that day. He and Dr. Brennan were to meet at the Hoover, at three o'clock. Bones went back to the lab to help with the evidence, and Booth went to meet with his task force.

They met Hacker at the Hoover at 2:30, to discuss the press conference.

"Booth do you have this under control?"

"I hope so sir. I need to be wary of how much information I reveal, but I think I can answer their questions. We have to be careful that the direction where we are looking doesn't leak out, because I am concerned that some citizens will take the law into their own hands."

"I agree. I trust you will be able to handle it, and keep the crowd controlled. Many citizens are starting to panic."

"I know it doesn't help and sounds cold, but since we know the names of the last two victims, the general public won't have to worry."

"I certainly hope you don't present this to the press that way."

"Definitely not sir."

Booth again controlled the crowd well. He answered their questions, without revealing too much information.

"Agent Booth, can you tell us anything about who the killer is?"

"We have compiled a profile on the murderer, and we believe it to be a male between 40 and 50 years old. He is a functioning member of our society, who works and pays his bills. We also believe he is basing the murders on a children's game called Clue."

"So you agree with the theory that the Post published."

"We were aware of this theory, prior to it being published, but chose not to reveal it, until it was confirmed. We are still trying to compile more information on him, but much of that information can't be revealed at this time."

"Don't you think the public has the right to know?"

"I believe in the freedoms that our constitution has bestowed on this country, including freedom of the press, but in this case, we believe the information we know can hurt the case. We need to catch him, not let him escape, because of technicality. When we arrest any criminal we are looking to keep him in jail, and we would not want the law to prohibit this from happening."

"So you think if we publicly expose this murderer, it could cause a situation where he may escape prosecution?"

"That is possible."

There were several other questions, and it was over. Most of the crowd seemed appeased by the information, but some were still angry. Booth knew it was impossible to satisfy everyone, but he felt he did the best that he could. Hacker finished up, and they all went back to work.


	24. Anticipation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**This one is for ****Haley, who asked for a little Booth and Bones. **

Anticipation

When Booth returned from the press conference, he met with his team. They reviewed the tapes from the Jeffersonian, and found one dark image. They sent it to Angela to see if she could enhance it.

.

"Angela what do you have for me, darlin'?"

"You think flattery is going to work on me?"

"Right now, I'll try anything I can. I just want to get this guy."

"Well, the cameras on the grounds didn't pick anything usable up, and the shot they sent me was the security guard. Don't get that pouty face, I found something else."

Booth instantly brightened.

"Angela I love, you." He kissed her on the cheek, just as Bones walked into the office.

"Oh, I see how it is, leaving me for the one with the most information."

"No Bones, you'll always be my number one, but Angela may have us a killer."

"Don't get too excited, Studly, it may not be enough."

She pulled the photo up on the screen.

"Now, this was from inside the conservatory. He entered from behind, breaking the glass, he had his face shrouded, so I didn't get a good image, but using the reflections from the surrounding glass, I was able to get an indistinct image. The enhancement just finished, so we can see what it looks like."

They looked at the screen to see the face of the killer.

"Angela I can't use this."

"Look I did the best I could. He had something over his face, and it was dark. The infrared cameras didn't provide enough of an image. I can give you height, weight, and basic body build, but this is the best I could do."

The picture showed an outline of his face, but the features were extremely distorted. They could see eyes nose and mouth, but the background was so blurry, that it could have been a picture of anybody. It reminded Booth of the ultrasound pictures of the baby.

"Booth, you have to remember the outside cameras aren't there to catch killers. There is nothing of importance outside, so they only pick up weak distorted images. The picture was taken from inside a building through the glass walls of the conservatory."

"Angela, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. I just want to catch this guy."

"It's ok Booth, I forgive you."

She leaned over and hugged him. He turned to Bones.

"How about you Bones, do you have anything for me?"

"Her name was Mrs. Jacquelyn White, she was 28 years old and lived in Pine Grove West Virginia. She has a two-year-old girl. Booth, I don't know if I can do this. Can you take someone else?"

"Yeah, I'll take Agent Shaw, but I will have to stay overnight. I want you to stay at Angela's. I don't want you home alone."

"Sure Booth, no problem."

Booth was shocked at her reply. He was waiting for an argument.

"Bones, are you ok?"

"Yes Booth, why do you ask?"

"You agreed with me."

"I'm just tired of it. I want to catch him Booth. I want this to stop."

"Me too Bones, me too."

.

.

They left work and stopped at the diner to eat.

"Bones, how are you feeling?"

"OK, she's moving a lot now, so it occasionally disturbs my sleep. However, the naps help during the day. You should be able to feel her moving, Booth. "

"Really? Can I feel her now?"

"She's not moving now. During the day as I am moving and walking my amniotic fluid creates a soothing atmosphere for her to sleep in, but in the evenings when I am less active, she wakes up and becomes more active."

"So tonight when we go to bed I will be able to feel her?"

"Yes, but we will have to wait a while after having sex. The movement and activity puts her to sleep."

"Bones, don't talk about that here."

"Why Booth, I'm already pregnant, I'm sure most people know how that happened."

"Well yes, but we don't have to tell them about it."

"I have a difficult time understanding how you can be so skilled sexually, but not want to talk about it."

"I don't mind talking about it, just not in public."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Buying a house."

"I already told you I want to buy a house."

"Bones, can we start looking this weekend? This case has been draining; I need something to cheer me up."

"Looking at houses will cheer you up?"

"Looking at houses with you will cheer me up."

"I guess we can start. I wanted to wait until the case is solved, but if you want, I will concede to your wishes."

"Thanks, Bones."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He instantly felt his body react to her, as he pulled himself away.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying it."

"So was I Bones, but not here."

"Then can we leave? I would like to finish what you started."

"We can definitely leave. Let me get the check."

He paid for their meals, and placing his hand on the lower part of her back led her to the SUV. He opened the door for her, and seeing that look of exasperation that he was coming to love, helped her into the car.

She placed her hand on his leg while he drove, drawing lazy circles on his inner thigh. He was having a difficult time concentrating on the road, so he moved her hand to her lap.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked in a deep sexy voice. He knew she was also affected by the kiss.

"I want to get home in one piece."

She laughed. "Do I still have that effect on you?"

"Bones you will always have that effect on me. I can't believe that you don't see it."

"Oh, I see it; I just like to watch you fall apart."

He turned to look at her.

"You are such a tease Temperance Brennan. What would your father say?"

"I think my father would agree that it was about time. We danced around each other for far too long. I never realized what I was missing."

"And what was that Bones?" he asked, as he turned to her, after parking the car.

"That I love you."

His breath caught in his throat. He turned to look in her eyes. He remembered that she said it the other night as he held her in his arms, but it was so soft, that he wasn't sure if he heard right, but he didn't ask because he knew not to push her. The last time he did that, he lost her for over a year.

He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Bones, I love you too. More than you will ever know."

He looked at her and gently kissed her lips. He again felt his body react to her touch. How does she do this to him? He thought back to all the girls he had from high school, until now. Never had he reacted like this to a touch. It felt like she lit a fire in his soul, and the only way to put it out was to take her. He again pulled away, reluctantly.

"Refusing me again Seeley Booth? Twice in one night, I may wonder what's going on."

"Bones, I am not taking you in the car. Although I dreamt about it many times over the years, we have a perfectly good bed right up those stairs. Would you like to join me?"

"Definitely."

He opened the door, and they walked into her apartment building. They were alone in the elevator, and she again, kissed him deeply.

"You are in so much trouble as soon as we walk through that door."

She laughed, but looked at him with longing in her eyes. The doors opened and he took her hand and led her down the hall. They entered the apartment, and as the door closed, he pressed her against it and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, she looked at him.

"I thought you wanted the bed?"

"Forget it." He said and kissed her again.


	25. Q and A

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Q and A

Over an hour later, they made it into the bedroom, laughing at the spontaneity of the situation. Booth pulled her close to him in the bed.

"Can I feel her kick now?"

"Yes, just let me lie still for a few minutes."

She lay down and he placed his hand on her abdomen. Within five minutes, he felt her kick for the first time.

"I felt her."

She turned to look at him, and saw tears in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her abdomen.

"Hello, baby girl, I love you."

She kicked again.

"She knows my voice."

"Booth, I highly doubt she knows who you are, but studies have shown that babies recognize their parent's voices immediately after birth,"

"So if I talk to her she will know me?"

"Yes."

"I never realized how much I missed with Parker. This is unbelievable."

He lay down keeping his hand on her bump. The baby became more active, as they relaxed. They both fell asleep marveling at the life that was growing inside her.

.

They awoke and packed for their first night alone. They had slept separately that one night when they each went to a different place, but this time it was consensual.

Booth left first thing in the morning after dropping her off at the lab. He made Hodgins promise not to let her out of his sight.

.

He looked over at the Agent Shaw wishing she were Bones. That was her seat. He wasn't even out of the city and he missed her. He knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight. He turned on the radio hoping to distract himself.

"Agent Booth, how long have you been at the FBI?"

"Almost thirteen years."

"Wow, and have you worked with Dr. Brennan that long?"

"No, I met Bones, eight years ago. I was stuck on a case, and I asked her for advice. She was a great help, and we solved it."

"Bones?"

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I've always called her Bones. She hated it at first."

"So you have worked cases together for eight years? That's a long time."

"Well, we took a year off after that first case. We kinda had a fight."

"So, you didn't always get along?"

He laughed remembering when she slapped him across the face.

"No, we fought quite frequently at first."

That's hard to believe, you're so close now."

"It took us seven years to get to where we are now."

They were both quiet for a while. Booth thought about those early days when he first met Bones. She was so stubborn and difficult to work with, but he never wanted to give up. He knew that she was meant for him, and he was glad she finally realized it.

As Agent Shaw sat in the passenger seat next to the legendary Agent Booth, she thought about all the things she could learn from him. She looked over at him and saw a sad smile on his face. It was almost melancholy; she thought that he was probably thinking of her.

They arrived at the house a little after one, and as they parked near the curb, he looked at her.

"Have you ever done this Agent Shaw?"

"No, sir."

"It may be difficult, but try not to get too emotional. It doesn't help the family if we can't control ourselves. Bones says to think of something else, and try to distract yourself from the situation. I tend to recite sports stats in my head; Bones names all the bones of the body. We had a squint who recited all the digits of pi. Whatever works for you. If you find it to be too much you can excuse yourself and wait in the car."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

She was terrified, but didn't want him to know. She thought about her family, and how she would feel if someone knocked on her door, and then realized that, that was the opposite of what she was supposed to do. She cleared her mind, and thought of the periodic table. She had to memorize it in ninth grade, and once she got it, she never forgot it. It would help her stay awake on those long drives to Maine to visit her family.

Booth knocked on the door.

"Mr. White, I am Agent Booth, and this is Agent Shaw, we're from the FBI, may we speak to you?"

"Yes, please come in."

He sat down in the nearest chair putting his head in his hands.

"This is about Jacqueline isn't it?"

Booth could see a deep sadness in his eyes. He knew.

"Yes, we found her body at the Jeffersonian Monday morning."

"Is she dead?" a tear ran down his face.

"Yes, sir, we are sorry for your loss."

"I knew she was dead. She would never leave Emily."

"Emily?" asked Agent Shaw.

"Yes, our daughter."

Just then, a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes ran into the room. As she saw the agents, she ran to her father. He tried to control himself.

"Emily, can you say hello?"

"Hello."

"Hello, Emily. I like your name." Agent Shaw answered.

"It's my grandma's name. She lives in California."

"Wow, that's far away."

"Yes, we have to take a plane."

"Emily, why don't you go play in your room, so we can talk?"

"Yes, Daddy."

She walked out of the room. He looked at Booth.

"What happened?"

"She was murdered."

"Was it that serial killer?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you caught him yet? There have been so many murders, and no one can get him? I remember you from the news; you're in charge of the case. What happened? Why didn't you catch him?"

He began to cry.

Booth was having a hard time keeping it together. Agent Shaw spoke first.

"Mr. White, I'm sorry for your loss. We are doing everything we can to apprehend this murderer. We are very close at this point to making an arrest." Agent Shaw took his hands in hers.

Booth resumed the questions. "Mr. White, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, if you think it will help."

"How did your wife disappear?"

"She was driving home from work on Friday night, and her car got stuck. The daycare center called me to pick up Emily, because she never showed up. The police found her car on the side of the road, but she was nowhere near it. How did she get to the Jeffersonian?"

"We think the murderer put her body there."

"That's so far. Why didn't anyone catch him?"

"We don't know sir. We are trying to piece together the events of that night. Did anything strange happen lately? Did she say she was being followed? Did she complain about anybody at work?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything. Do you think he was following her?"

"Yes, we believe he follows them, before taking them."

"So, she could have seen him?"

"It's possible, but wouldn't she tell you if she was being followed?"

"Maybe, she was very independent. She always said she could take care of herself. I guess not huh?"

He started to cry again.

"I'm sorry; this is just difficult for me."

"We are done, Mr. White. Would you like me to contact anyone for you?"

"No, I'm going to call my church, they have been praying for us. Thank you Agent Booth."

"No need, can I give you my number, in case you remember anything?"

"Yes, sure."

They stood up to leave. As they were walking out the door, he stopped them.

"Could he have done something to her car?"

They turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Her car, the garage where I had it towed said something was wrong with the fuel line. The car was only a year old. Bob couldn't understand what happened."

Booth looked at him, "Where's the car now?"

"Still at the garage, he has to order a part. I didn't see the hurry, since she wasn't here."

"Can we see it?"

"Yes, sure, here's the address. Do you need directions?"

"No, I have GPS, but thank you again."

"Do you think it will help?"

"Maybe."

Agent Shaw stopped.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes."

"Where did she work?"

"At an accounting firm in town. Why?"

"Do you know the name?"

"Yes, Thompson and Sons. Is this important?"

"I don't know. We'll contact you if we find anything. I'm very sorry, Mr. White."

"Thank-you. Goodbye."

They left. When they got to the SUV, Booth turned to her.

"What was that about?"

"I thought that maybe the parking lot may have cameras, or someone from her work could have seen him. If he did tamper with the car, it would take some time. Maybe we could find a witness."

"Excellent, well let's get to work."

.

.

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	26. Apart

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Apart

He called Charlie from the road and asked him to send a forensics team to search the car.

.

They arrived at the repair shop, a short while later and talked to the mechanic.

"Hello, I am Agent Booth, and this is Agent Shaw, we're from the FBI, may we speak to you?"

"Yes, Mark just called me and asked me to help you as much as I can."

"We were wondering if you could tell us what happened to the car."

"Yeah, there was something stuck in the gas line. Whoever did it wanted the car to drive only a short distance. I'd say she went about five miles before it stalled, and until the lines were cleared, the car wouldn't start again."

"Could this have happened by itself, or been a manufacturing defect?"

"I've had this shop for going on twenty five years, and I have never seen this happen. After it happened, I contacted the dealer to see if it was a recall problem, and they said no. the only thing I can think of is someone did it intentionally."

"Would this be difficult to do? Could someone do it in the parking lot?"

"Oh, I'm sure they could. It would take about thirty minutes or so, but it is possible."

"Thank-you sir. I am sending a forensics team to search for any evidence. They should be her in three hours or so. If you could just let them work, I would appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem. I'm working on Mrs. Swifts brakes, so I'll be here a while. I hope you find what you're looking for. Mrs. White is a nice person, and that baby girl of hers is beautiful, seems a shame that she is going to grow up without a mother."

"Yes, sir, it does. I'll contact you if I need anything else. Good bye sir."

"Bye son. I hope you get the son of a bitch soon."

As Booth walked out the door he mumbled, "Me too."

The next stop was her employer. He wanted to see if he could get everything done today, because then maybe he could drive back tonight and sleep with Bones. He knew he was going to be lonely. They had been together for almost six months now, and he missed her terribly. They arrived at the employer, at four o'clock, and went to talk to her boss.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett, I am Agent Booth, and this is Agent Shaw, we're from the FBI, may we speak to you, about an incident that may have happened here on Friday afternoon?"

"Yes, sure, come into my office."

He closed the door, and they sat down.

"Is this about Jacqueline?"

"Yes."

"Have you found her?"

"I'm sorry to say we did."

"So, she's dead?"

"Yes, sir."

"That poor little girl. She brought her in here a few times. She is so bright. We enjoyed her."

"I'm sure you did. I just want to know if you have any surveillance equipment in your parking lot."

"No, most of our surveillance devices are located inside the building. There is a security guard at the door, and a camera trained on the front door, but nothing outside. Do you think she was taken from here?"

"No, we think someone did something to her car in the parking lot. Could we speak to your employees?"

"Yes, but not everyone is here right now. Our employees arrive between seven and nine o'clock, and then leave between three and five o'clock. It would be better if you came back tomorrow after nine to see them all. I could call a meeting so they would all be in the same room,"

"OK, that would be great. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Agent Booth, I look forward to it."

As they left, Booth realized that his dream of seeing Bones tonight was gone. He would be staying in a hotel tonight, alone. He drove to the nearest hotel, and got two rooms. They would be out by eight, and meet for breakfast. After that, they would go to her work, and talk to the employees. Maybe someone saw him. Maybe they will get a description.

He ordered room service, and spent the night in his room. Without Bones, he just didn't want to do anything. Agent Shaw, ate at the restaurant, and also turned in early. At eight o'clock, he called her,

"Hi Bones."

"Hi Booth, I'm glad you called. Do you miss me, because I really miss you?"

"Yeah, Bones I miss you. I wish you were here."

"I know, but I don't think I would have been a very good partner. I saw that little girl's picture online, and I knew I couldn't do it. I would have cried through most of the interview."

"I understand Bones don't worry about it. Are you at Angela's yet?"

"Well, not really."

"You're still at the lab?"

"No, not really."

"Bones where are you?"

"We're on our way to Angela's. Jack had to stop for something."

"That's an awful quiet store."

"I'm not in the store. I'm in the car."

"Hodgins left you in the car? I'm going to kill him when I get back."

"He didn't leave me. I chose to stay here. Angela's here too."

"Oh, she's a lot of help."

"Hey Studly, don't criticize."

"Hi Ang, but why did Jack leave you?"

"He had to go get some chemicals for this experiment he's doing. I found out that he is quicker if I wait in the car."

"Who's watching Bones, if he's in the store?"

"Booth, you're on speaker, and I can take care of myself."

"Is the tail still there?"

"He sure is Booth, right behind me."

"Tell Jack to call me when he gets back. Can I talk to Bones now?"

"Go ahead, I already told you you're on speaker."

"I mean in private."

"Sorry, Booth."

Angela took the phone off speaker, and gave it to Bones."

"Bones, we may have something here, so I'm going to have to stay overnight. Please be careful. I'm going to kill Jack when I see him."

"This wasn't Jack's fault."

"Bones, I just want you safe."

"Stop worrying Booth, I see Jack coming now."

"Let me talk to him."

Booth heard Angela in the background.

"Jack, you're in trouble, Booth's on the phone."

"Hi Booth, how's it going man?"

"Not too bad, until I found out Bones was alone."

"Look I found something on the victim's clothes, and I needed a ph indicator, so I could test them tomorrow. She wouldn't get out of the car. She and Angela ganged up on me, and I argued for fifteen minutes, but they wouldn't budge. Booth I needed it. It could help the case. Besides I told that Agent who follows us to watch her. He pulled his car right behind mine and watched her until I came out."

"The whole time?"

"Yes Booth, the whole time. You really need to calm down man. You're driving us all nuts here."

"Sorry Hodgins. Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it."

"No problem man. You guys are like family."

"Can I have Bones back now?"

"Sure man. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bones, call me when you get to Jack's ok? I miss you."

"Ok, Booth I will."

"I love you."

"I'll… call you later. Bye."

"Bye.

He smiled when he hung up the phone. He knew she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't say it in front of Jack and Angela. He lay back on his pillow and waited for her call.

.

.

**Remember 5 reviews, and I will post another chapter today.**


	27. Phone Calls

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Phone Calls

An hour later, his phone rang.

"Hello Booth."

"Hi Bones. I miss you. My bed feels cold and empty."

"Mine too, but technically it's not mine it's Angela's guest bed, but it is the same one I used last time I was here."

He smiled realizing that she will always be literal.

"Did you find anything out about the case?'

"Yeah, her car was tampered with. We are going to talk to the employees at her work tomorrow to see if anyone saw him."

"That's good; maybe we can get a sketch."

"I hope so; this case has gone on too long. Do you have your tracking device in?"

"I always do Booth."

"Good."

"I don't know why it matters; he has never even contacted me."

"Bones he is very good. He has avoided the law for over a decade. You won't know he's around until it's too late."

"I have always been able to protect myself. I don't think he will be able to get me."

"Bones your body's changing because of the baby, you aren't as balanced as you used to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sounded angry.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Babies make women more clumsy."

"What?"

"No, um wait a minute. I need to think of how to say this."

"You better think fast. I don't consider myself clumsy."

Bones was glad he couldn't see her, she was trying very hard not to laugh. She knew what he meant, but she wanted to play with him for a little while.

"Not clumsy like that, it's just the weight of the baby can cause most women's center of gravity to change, and that can make them react differently to a situation."

"So you think I'm going to fall over, because the baby makes my anterior heavier that my posterior?"

"No, I don't know how to say it. Why don't we talk about something else?"

Bones couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. She started giggling.

"Bones, are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry Booth, but it was so funny. You kept trying to explain it to me, and it always sounded wrong. I understand what you're saying, my tai chi instructor told me the same thing. I have been strengthening my muscles to compensate for my weight change."

She was still laughing.

"Thanks Bones, it's bad enough I'm stuck in this lousy hotel room, alone in this cold and uncomfortable bed, and then you have to make fun of me."

"Booth, I'm alone too."

"I know. I miss holding you. I miss feeling our daughter kick me at night. I miss making love to you."

"Me too Booth, I never realized how lonely a bed could feel."

"I'll be home tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm on the way, and then come to the lab first. Is she moving?"

"Yes. She's very active tonight."

"That's because she misses her father."

"Booth she can't know you're not here."

"I think she can. When you snuggle close to me, she always kicks me. She knows who I am."

"Booth she can't know that, besides you only felt her for the first time last night."

"But I felt her all night."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little, I didn't want to go to sleep until she did. She was quite active. She even had the hiccups."

"You stayed up all night feeling her move?'

"Yes. It was so perfect. I would talk to her and she would move toward me. She knew I was there. She loves me."

"Booth that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"You can say what you want, but I know the truth."

"Booth, the truth is she is a foot long and weighs about two pounds. She can hear, but there is no way she can distinguish what sound is. She doesn't know the difference between one sound and another, and definitely can't respond to it. Her brain isn't developed enough to recognize speech."

"You can say what you want, but I still believe she knows who I am."

He heard her yawn.

"Bones, are you tired."

"No."

"Are you being honest with me?'

"No."

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm lonely."

"You will never know how long I wanted to hear you say that."

"We did take a long time to get here."

"Indeed we did. Bones?"

"Mmm."

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Booth. You know it's easier to say it the third time."

"Was it that hard to tell me?"

"Yes, I didn't understand what I was feeling. Nothing made sense to me. I know the feeling of love is caused by hormones, being released by your brain in reaction to a stimulus, but this was different. It was like I told Jared, that night I met Padme, I have no tangible proof, but I'm willing to accept your premise that love exists, and since I believe love exists, then I must love you."

"So, you figured a way to rationalize love."

"Yes. That is why I was able to tell you."

They spoke a little longer, but soon he heard the quiet sounds of breathing, as she fell asleep.

"Good night Bones, I love you."

.

.

The following morning, Booth and Shaw went to the accounting firm, to question the employees.

"Hello, I am Agent Booth, and this is Agent Shaw, we're from the FBI, we want to speak to you about an incident that happened in the parking lot on Friday. We believe that a man damaged Jacqueline White's car, which caused her to break down on the side of the road, and we were wondering if anyone saw him. I have a sketch of his general size and build, but we don't have a verified facial image."

The employees started talking. One woman raised her hand.

"Do you know what time this happened?"

"No, we just know it was while she was in work. She came in at nine on Friday."

"I saw a man, but I'm not sure who he is. He was working on a car. I don't know Jacqueline, so I'm not sure what her car looked like, but if it will help I can try to describe him. I didn't get a good look at him, because he was a few rows away, but I'll try."

"Great we have a video link set up through the Jeffersonian, and I have an artist there who is willing to try to draw him. If you can go with Agent Shaw, she can get that started."

"Yes, I will do anything I can to help."

She got up and went with Shaw.

"Is there anyone else who maybe saw something? You'd be surprised at how the least amount of help can make a difference."

"I saw a car, but it had New York plates. The reason I remember it was because I was wondering why a car from New York was here."

"Can you describe the car?"

"No, I'm not good with cars, I know it was an older model, kind of big, and dark blue, but that's it."

"If we showed you some pictures, could you maybe show us a car it looked like?"

"I can try."

"Thank-you."

"Does anyone else have any information?"

The rest of the employees shook their heads. Booth brought the other employee into the office with Agent Shaw.

"May I have your names please?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Irene Poland." The first woman said.

"Hi, Booth."

"Hello Angela, how's it going?"

"Good. I think this is going to work. I started with an outline using the image we obtained from the conservatory photos, and then she has been helping me fill in the face."

"Good. I hope we get a useable picture."

"Me too, Booth."

The second woman said, "I'm Sadie Monroe."

"Hello, I want to thank both of you for your help."

"Give me one second to pull up the database of cars."

Booth opened the laptop, so he could access the cars.

"Here they are. I have input the data you already told me so if you scroll through the pictures, maybe you can find something similar to the car you saw."

"Like I said, I don't know cars very well, but I will try."

"Thank-you, anything will help."

He sat back and watched as the two women tried to recall any information from last Friday. They had less than a week left before he killed again. Only six days. He hoped it was enough, because he knew they were running out of time.

.

.

**Two posts today!**


	28. The Arrangements in the Abduction

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind.**

**Second chapter today, because it is a short one, but needed for the progression of the story.**

The Arrangements in the Abduction

Three days left. Three days until I took her. I wanted to take them both, but I'm not sure how to do it. I have never left a kill in my shack alone before, and I don't know how I would get two at once. Should I take the kill first or the woman first?

It is a long drive from Washington DC to my shack. I don't want to drug her, because of the baby, but I need to keep her unconscious. I have stopped working. I have been following her daily. She's always with someone; I have never seen her alone. I will have to plan to take her a different way. I feel the need to have her. I don't know why, but I can't stop it. She must be mine.

.

.

I am going to give her Benadryl, to make her sleepy. I hope it will work. I remember a friend of mine took it a long time ago to help her sleep when she was pregnant. After I take her, I will drug her and put her in the trunk. Then I will go get the kill. I know it will be dangerous, but I will transport them both at the same time.

One good thing is that the kill is along the same route I need to take to get from DC to my shack. He lives a little close to my shack, but he was very hard to find. I will have to dump his body far away from here. Maybe that will throw them off the trail.

I have come up with the perfect plan to get her. It is so easy, that I can't believe it took me so long to think of it. Only a few more days, and I will have her.

.

.

I have put the plan in motion, the time is almost here. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow I will have her. Tomorrow I will kill. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.


	29. Trumped

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Trumped

They got a sketch of the murderer. In all the years that he had been working at the FBI, he never could remember a time when he was so excited. He knew they were getting close, he just hoped that the sketch Angela rendered, worked.

She was sending it to the FBI, as soon as she finished, so they could check with the databases, for identification. It may take time, but he was sure they would find something.

He called Bones on the way back.

"Hi Baby, I'm on the way. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Will you stop here when you get back?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else."

He arrived at the Jeffersonian, and immediately looked for her. He found her in Limbo, just where he knew she would be.

"Bones."

"Oh, Booth, I missed you."

She went to him and he pulled her close.

"I never want to be away from you again. I never missed someone this much. Next time you come even if you're not needed, you can wait in the hotel, if you want, but I want you near me."

She just held him close.

.

He thought that by the time he arrived at the Jeffersonian, he would have a match, but no such luck. He knew the database would run automatically, so he decided to get the task force together, and put a plan in motion.

They met in the conference room, and started to plan. They thought that the murderer probably lived in another state, so they would contact the local authorities for help. Three agents would go to check out the address, while the rest checked into any other evidence that they could find. Booth would stay at the Hoover to be sure he was available if needed. By the end of the day, they had a plan, but still no match.

It was getting late, so he left to go to the Jeffersonian, to check on Bones. Just as he arrived, he got the call. Bones went with him back to the Hoover, and they set the plan in motion.

The hit was from a New York database for a driver's license. It would be a few hours before the agents arrived, but he didn't want the local cops making the arrest. He wanted this by the book, and he didn't need any screw-ups, on sight. Now was the hardest part; the waiting.

.

.

He watched Bones, as her head drifted closer and closer to the table. He knew she was exhausted, but he also knew he couldn't leave. The team would be in place in less than an hour. He went to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Bones, do you want to go home?'

"No, I'm ok."

"Bones, I can tell you're tired. Why don't you go home with Hodgins, I will pick you up later?"

"No Booth, they will be in place soon, I can wait until then. I want to hear what happens."

"Will you lie on the couch?'

"There's no couch in here."

"I'll get one."

"You're going to bring me a couch?"

"Yes, be right back."

He left the room, and returned a few minutes later, with another agent, and they were carrying a couch between them.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from Sweets."

She laughed.

"He will be mad tomorrow."

"I don't care. He'll understand."

They put it against the wall, and she lay down.

The phone rang a few minutes later. The team was there, and they were ready to enter. Booth listened as they knocked on the door.

.

.

Charlie led the task force. He knocked on the door, and waited for a response. He heard a television on in the room, so he knew someone was home. They heard footsteps coming. The team prepared to act as they saw the doorknob turn.

.

An elderly woman answered the door.

"What do you want? Do you know it's 10:30 at night?"

Charlie just looked at her, as he pulled out his badge.

"We are looking for Aiden Miller. Can we speak to him please?"

Booth knew it was a false lead the minute he heard the old woman's voice. He pounded his fist on the table.

"Damn it."

Bones jumped.

"What happened?"

"It was a false trail. He's not there."

He told the task force to check out all the leads, including the car registration, and then come back. He was taking Bones, home they would continue tomorrow.

.

.

Neither of them slept that night. First, they made love, but after, although exhausted, they kept thinking of him. They thought they had a good lead, but it turned to be a false trail. Booth was angry. He should have known. Everything about this guy was difficult. Everything was a dead end.

"Booth tomorrow's Thursday."

"I know."

"We only have one day."

"I know."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. I so tired of this. I just want it over."

"Are you giving up?"

"I would never give up. I'm just feeling defeated."

"I have an idea, but you will hate it."

"I know what you're thinking."

"How can you know?"

"Bones, do you really think it didn't occur to me? I would never do it, but that doesn't mean I didn't think of it."

"But Booth, we would have him."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"But Booth, think about it."

"No. I won't do it."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I can't."

"We can't let him kill again, when we both know how to stop this."

"No."

"Booth."

He turned her to look at him.

"Bones, I can't do it. I can't."

He started to cry. She pulled him close and held him tight. She was confused. It would solve the problem and save many lives. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he see it?

She held him while he cried himself to sleep, her brain trying to create the perfect plan.

.

.

**Who knows her plan?**

**5 reviews, and I will update again today.**


	30. A Lead

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

A Lead

Bones felt exhausted when she awoke. She knew that time was running out for someone named either Plum or Mustard. Today was his last full day to live. She wished there was something she could do. If she wasn't pregnant, she would follow up on her idea from last night, but she had to think about the baby, and not herself. She went into the bathroom, and inserted the transmitter.

As her daughter grew, she felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. She knew it was all part of the changes in her hormone levels, but that didn't make it any less powerful. Her maternal instinct was starting to take over, and she wouldn't do anything to harm her baby, on the other hand, he would be off the streets, and two people would be alive.

She got dressed, and they left for work. Both of them were quiet on the way to the lab. They both knew what the other was thinking, but neither wanted to mention it.

.

The day was quiet, and Bones worked in Limbo most of the time. She wanted to be alone, so she could think about the situation. She had the tracking device, so he wouldn't have her for long, but she was concerned about what the drugs would do to the baby. She researched the information, and it was very dangerous. There was an increased risk of congenital malformations associated with the use of Midazolam. She knew she couldn't go through with her plan, because she would never put her baby in danger. She would have to think of another idea.

The day passed quickly, and Booth came to bring her home.

"Did you discover anything new today?"

"We got the make and model of the car. Since we know it has New York plates, we ran it through the database, and found it is registered Aiden Miller, same as the fake address. We immediately put out a BOLO on it, but since we have no idea where he lives or works, we haven't been able to find him."

"We also found his social network pages, and email addresses, but those are also under the same name. We think he used this is a false identity, created to mislead anyone who gets too close. Other than that we are again at a dead end."

He stopped talking and looked at her.

"Bones, I'm glad to see you here."

"Did you really think I would do it?"

"I'm not sure, I hoped if you did you would tell me so I could be prepared, but I also know that you realize I wouldn't let you, so I was worried most of the day."

"I'm not going to lie to you Booth, I thought about it. I even planned how to get myself taken, but I couldn't put the baby at risk. I couldn't do it. The drug he uses causes severe congenital malformations, so I wouldn't take that chance. I love her even though I have never met her, and I wouldn't let her be harmed. I guess my maternal instinct is pretty strong."

"Well, I'm glad it is. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Booth you wouldn't lose me, I have the tracking device, but I understand what you mean."

They arrived at her place as the conversation died down. Both of them knowing what would happen within the next 24 hours, and both regretting their inability to prevent it.

.

.

The following morning they woke up to dark and stormy clouds. Severe downpours were forecasted for the day, with the possibility of flurries by rush hour. Booth was grumpy as they left the house.

"How could it snow already, it's only the end of October?"

"The weather patterns are changing, Booth, we saw that last year. Remember when we were stuck in the elevator?"

"I will never forget that Bones, I think that was a major turning point for us."

"I concur; our relationship became more intimate after that."

"We weren't intimate; I believe I would have remembered that."

"Not sexual, intimate, it means characterized by or involving a warm friendship or a personally close or familiar association or feeling. Many people confuse the term to mean a sexual relationship. I felt very close to you after that. I had hope for the possibility of a relationship after that day."

"Me too, Bones."

He reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissed it.

.

.

The day passed slowly, she again worked in Limbo, to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about anything. She wanted to lose herself in the past, and forget about murderers, and death, and the face of that little girl who would never remember her mother. The tears fell freely here, because she knew she didn't have to hide them. No one bothered her here, and she could open her box and let the feelings out.

.

At about four, Angela called down that they were leaving, because Michael had a doctor's appointment. He was getting his shots. Bones said goodbye, and told her to give him a kiss from her.

.

Booth was sitting in his office when Agent Shaw came in.

"Agent Booth, you have a call on line three. He said he knew something about the killer, and he would only talk to you. They're tracing the call now, so try to keep him on the phone."

Booth thought that maybe he got the lead he needed.

"Thank-you Shaw."

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Agent Booth, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Peter Contrail; I was hiking in the Smokey Mountains yesterday, when I saw this old shack in the woods. It was threatening to rain, so I thought I would go in to take shelter. When I walked in, I threw up immediately. The smell was horrible. I looked around, because I thought maybe it was someone's garbage or something, and I noticed the whole place was covered with a brownish red substance. It looked like blood, but I'm not sure. I left immediately, and I just got back into town. I know you're in charge of the serial killer thing, so I thought I'd call you."

"Do you know where this is?"

"Yeah I got the GPS coordinates. I always bring it when I go camping. You got a paper?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, N 36.837, and W 81.516. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to check it out? Cause man it looked bad."

"Yes, we will check it out. Did you leave your contact information with anyone when you called?"

"Yeah, they gave me the third degree, before they let me talk to you. You must be pretty important huh?"

"Not as important as you think. Hey, thanks for the info. We will be in touch if I need anything else."

"Ok, man, I just hope you catch him."

"Me too."

Booth hung up, and immediately called the task force. They were going to catch a killer. Maybe they could even prevent a death tonight. He threw his poker chip in the air, as he raced out of his office, happy to finally have somewhere to go.

.

.

**The end is near. Remember reviews make me happy. I have most of the story done at this point, so extra posts are always possible. **


	31. Following Through

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Following Through

Booth's phone rang just as he was loading the vans. He heard the rumble of thunder and thought of the impending storm.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, it's Hodgins."

"You better talk fast bug man; I'm on my way to catch a killer."

"Booth, I think I found something on the victims clothes. At first I couldn't identify it, but I tried to test for ph, and it helped me narrow it…"

"Hey Charlie, you coming? We got to go."

"On the way Booth, just checking for the vests."

"Well, hurry it up; I wanted to be out of here three minutes ago."

"I'm set, Booth let's go."

"Look Hodgins I got to call you back. I'm on my way to a crime scene, and I can't talk now. We got a tip on the cabin."

"Booth, this could be important."

"Whatever it is it will have to wait. I can't follow up on anything now anyway. I'm heading out on the road. I'll call you when we get back. Ok?"

Charlie yelled in the background. "Booth, you're yelling at me and now we're waiting for you."

"I'm coming Charlie. I have to go Hodgins. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, ok, but be sure you call because it's about…"

"You hung up on me didn't you. Shit."

"Hodgins we're going to be late, will you hurry up?"

"I'm coming Ang."

He jumped into the car and they left for the doctor's.

.

.

Bones continued to work on the bones, she didn't even notice the time until Micah stopped in to say hello.

"Hey, Doc. You're here late."

"Hi Micah, I didn't even realize it. What time is it?"

"It's almost eight. You know you should be careful with that baby there. I went to a lecture about getting the right amount of sleep during pregnancy, and they said you should get eight hours of sleep or more. I saw the hours you put in here. I don't think you sleep enough."

"Micah, why would you go to a pregnancy lecture?"

She picked up a cookie he offered her.

"Well, I enjoy many different things, but it was basically about sleep patterns and how to sleep better. They just covered pregnancy in it. But I'm serious doc; you should go home and sleep. These bones will be here tomorrow. They've been here for as long as I've been here, so one day won't matter."

"Thank-you for the advice Micah, I think I will call Booth and go home."

"You can take that young man upstairs with you. He looks terrible; I think he needs some sleep too."

"Ok Micah. Thanks."

She wondered who was still here. As she came to the top of the stairs, she saw Wendell, sitting in an office working on a laptop.

"Wendell, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh hi, Dr. B. I'm working on my dissertation. Sometimes my roommates are a little noisy, and it's so quiet here, it's easier to work. Do I need to leave?"

"Oh no, Wendell, continue. I was just wondering who else stays as late as me."

"I don't stay all the time, it's just that I'm at a good point and I don't want to stop."

"Well don't let me bother you. I'll be in my office, if you need anything."

"Ok, Dr. B. thanks."

She went into her office and called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth where are you? I was working and I just realized how late it was."

"Oh sorry Bones, I forgot to call you. Can you go home with Angela tonight? We got a tip on the location of the killer's cabin. I'm on my way to check it out. I can't talk because we're almost there. We're on radio silence."

"Sure Booth, no problem. Will you be able to pick me up?"

"Probably not. I'm sorry Bones; it's a five-hour trip one-way. I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok Booth, I'll stay at Angela's. See you tomorrow."

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and called Angela, but no one answered. She had keys to the house, so she thought she would just go over there, when she realized that, she didn't have a car. She went looking for Wendell.

"Hey Wendell, when you're ready to go can you give me a ride to Hodgins' house?"

"Sure Dr. B. I'm almost done now. If you give me about twenty minutes, we can go. Where's Agent Booth?"

"He's on a mission; he won't be back until tomorrow."

.

Twenty minutes later Wendell came into her office. She was lying on the couch with her feet on two pillows. He stepped back outside and knocked on the door.

"Dr. B.?"

"Yes Wendell. I'm sorry I think I'm more tired than I thought."

"Yeah, babies can do that to you."

As they were leaving the Jeffersonian, Micah smiled. He was happy to see her going home. Wendell pulled out of the garage and started to drive toward Hodgins' house. The rain had started, and the roads were becoming icy.

They were driving through an intersection, when Bones noticed a car moving quickly toward a stop sign. She watched it coming toward them seemingly at a slow speed. Just as she yelled to Wendell to watch out, the car struck the driver's side door. Wendell's car spun around and he struck his head on the window, just before it shattered into a million pieces. The airbags inflated, and her head came forward and impacted the soft surface.

When the car finally came to a stop, she looked at Wendell, and noticed that he was unconscious. She knew she wasn't hurt, but she was worried about him. Because of her pregnancy, she couldn't shift in the car to see him, so she got out of the car to see what happened.

She went around to the driver's side, calling 911 on the way. She was soaked within seconds. The roads were slippery, and she had to hold onto the car for stability. The driver's side door was completely destroyed, and Wendell was still unconscious. She quickly assessed the damage, and told the police to send an ambulance. She hung up, because she wanted to attend to his injuries. She placed her phone on the dashboard, and leaned into the car.

"Wendell, can you hear me?"

"Wendell, are you ok?"

Just as she leaned over to check his pulse, everything went black.

.

.

**Remember the possibility exists for a second chapter, if I get five reviews. **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	32. The Perfection in the Planning

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: Part of this story is written from the ramblings of an insane mind.**

The Perfection in the Planning

I have everything set. This will be easy. I will take her tonight, and on my way to the shack, then I will collect my kill. It will be perfect. She will watch, and I will slowly torture my kill. I think she will enjoy watching me. After all, she cuts up dead bodies all the time. She should be familiar with it. Maybe I can keep her and let her help me. We could be partners.

I have been watching her for the past two weeks, ever since I quit my job. I watched her with that man, and I watched her at work. I knew all about her daily plans. I also watched her coworkers, I followed all of them home, and noted the time they come in and leave every day. I found the patterns in their behavior, so I know what to expect.

I stopped at the pay phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to Agent Booth?"

She went into a series of inane questions.

"What is this in relation to?"

"I was hiking and I saw a shack in the woods. I think it may belong to that killer."

"Please hold while I contact an agent."

"No, I want to speak to Agent Booth. He's the guy on TV. I only want to talk to him."

"I'll see what I can do. Please hold."

I heard that stupid music that they play on the phone. Did they really think it helped to calm a person down? It only caused me to become more anxious. Where was he? They were probably tracing the call. That's ok; I was at a pay phone, so I couldn't be found anyway. Just as I was starting to get irritated, he answered.

"Hello, this is Agent Booth, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Peter Contrail; I was hiking in the Smokey Mountains yesterday, when I saw this old shack in the woods. It was threatening to rain, so I thought I would go in to take shelter. When I walked in, I threw up immediately. The smell was horrible. I looked around, because I thought maybe it was someone's garbage or something, and I noticed the whole place was covered with a brownish red substance. It looked like blood, but I'm not sure. I just got back into town, and I know you're in charge of the serial killer thing, so I thought I'd call you."

I was good. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I gave him all the information including the GPS coordinates. He even thanked me. I was so excited this was truly coming together. I was going to get her tonight, and then I was going to make her watch me kill. Maybe she would help me. She could tell me about the anatomy of the kills. Maybe even how to avoid killing them too early.

I drove to the designated spot, set the cameras up so I could watch her leave, and began to wait. I pulled into the woods, so no one would see me. I was good at waiting. I knew it would be a while, but that was ok. Patience is the key. Patience will get me what I wanted.

I saw her with that blond haired boy. I couldn't remember his name. He was unimportant. He was giving her a ride. I knew where she was going, to her friend's house. Her name was Angela, they were best friends, and whenever he was out of town, she went home with her. This was even better, Angela left earlier, so she was alone with that boy.

I knew as they left town, what way they would be driving. Since there was only one way to get to Angela's house, I knew when they would arrive. I would be ready. I placed a nail in that other car's tire, the one who followed her, so he would get a flat. This would allow them enough time to lose him. I set it up so it would break down, just as he left the city.

I got back into my car and drove to the spot. I parked at the corner. It was quiet and dark, now I just had to wait.

.

.

It started raining. Fate was on my side. The roads were getting icy, and I realized that this would be easy. I started to shake with excitement.

I watched as they passed the second checkpoint. It would be soon. I would have her soon.

As they came around the corner, I sped up. I knew I had to move at just the right time.

The car I stole was made for impacts such as this. I knew there was a chance that I could get hurt, but the possibility was small. He would get hurt. Of that, I was sure, but it didn't matter, he was inconsequential. She was the important one.

I felt my car impact his and watched as it spun out of control.

She got out. This was the easy part. I pretended to be hurt, and didn't move until I saw her back turned. I ran up to her and hit her on the head with the butt of the gun. She blacked out and fell into my arms.

I picked her up, and carried her to my car, placing her in the passenger's seat, with the seat belt on. I began to drive.

.

.

She stayed unconscious for over an hour. As she started to move, I pulled over, and held the gun to her head.

"One word and I will shoot."

Bones realized her situation immediately. She didn't speak.

"There are two ways we can do this. I can tie you up, and give you a drug to knock you out, or you can cooperate and take these pills. The medication I will give you if you don't cooperate can harm your baby. I don't want to do that, so I suggest that you take these pills instead."

"What are they?"

"It's only Benadryl. It won't harm the baby, but it will make you sleep."

She wanted to run, she wanted to fight, but all she could do was cry. No one knew where she was, and Booth was hours away. She put out her hand and took the pills.

"Before you take them, I will tell you that I will check to make sure you swallowed them, so don't try to be funny."

She placed the pills into her mouth, and drank the water. As she felt them slip down her throat, she was thankful for the tracking device in her ear. Booth was right. He was going to take her, he just needed to find the right time. She made a mistake, and it was a dangerous one.

He checked her mouth pulling her tongue out to look inside. When he was sure she took them, he began to drive.

Her mind was racing. She knew the pills wouldn't work right away, and when they did, she knew that she wouldn't be totally unconscious. Maybe she could still get away.

Realistically, she knew that she couldn't run from him. Her pregnancy made her ungainly; she had to think of something else. She tried to talk to him.

"You're very good."

"I know. I've been doing this for a long time."

"I know we found your trail of bodies."

He was shocked. She connected the deaths. He wondered how many she knew about.

"You are very good too."

"I know. I am the best in the world."

He laughed.

"I'm serious. I am the number one forensic anthropologist in the world."

He looked at her.

"Do you like what you do?"

"Yes, I enjoy learning about people and how they lived their lives.

"You also dissect bodies. I think that is fastening."

She realized why he wanted her. He wanted her to help him. She was horrified by the thought. She felt herself getting sleepy. The drugs were beginning to work. She placed her hand on her abdomen and spoke to her baby.

"I promise to protect you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

She began to cry, as the drowsiness overtook her and she fell asleep.

He watched her as her eyes drifted close. It looked like she was talking to the baby. He saw a tear fall down her cheek, as she fell asleep.

.

.

She was sound asleep when he pulled up in front of the kill's house. He picked her up in his arms and walked to the door.


	33. Murphy's Law

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Ok, one more tonight, this one's for Season Leatherman.**

Murphy's Law

_She was sound asleep when he pulled up in front of the kill's house. He picked her up in his arms and walked to the door._

His name was Mr. Plum. He was a retired teacher. Although he wasn't a professor, it was close enough. He didn't like the old ones, but it would have to do. He knocked on the door.

"Hello."

"Hello, my wife is very sick. I was on the way to the hospital, and my car broke down. Can I come in and use the phone, so I can call an ambulance?"

The old man looked at the unconscious woman in the younger man's arms. He saw that she was pregnant. He opened the door, and let him in.

"Thank-you for this. I don't know what to do. She just started complaining that she was in pain, and then on the way she passed out. Can I put her on the couch?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Let me get the phone."

Bones felt herself being picked up, and then felt rain soak her clothes. She tried to wake up, but she couldn't pull herself out of the sleep. She heard someone talking in the distance, and again tried to move. She knew she had a concussion from either the accident or being hit on the head, and that combined with the drugs, prevented her from waking up. She was put down and fell back to sleep.

.

He placed Brennan down, and walked behind the older man. He took out the gun and struck him on the head. He immediately fell to the ground. He injected him with the drug, and went back to pick up Bones. He carried her out to the car, and placed her in the trunk. He taped her hands and feet together, being very careful not to hurt her. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and then, closed the trunk, and went to get his kill.

.

.

He put his kill in the back seat. In a way, there was an advantage to having an older man. He could tell anyone who asked, that he was his father and he was sleeping. He drove to the shack, excited for the night ahead.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

The team drove toward the coordinates that were given to Booth by the caller. As they approached the area, they had to switch into four-wheel drive. The terrain was rough, and they had trouble maneuvering the vehicles. They stopped a mile from their destination. Everyone climbed out and put on their gear.

It was pouring and the ground was wet and slippery. Although they had night vision goggles, the rain prevented them from seeing very far. Booth looked into the distance spotting the cabin. The team fell into formation, as they approached the house.

They were silent in their approach. He only picked the best for this, and no one made a sound.

It was silent in the cabin. Booth opened the door, and looked inside. No one was there. It was a one-room shack that he thought was used for hunting. He motioned for his team to enter.

As he took off his gear, he realized that the caller lied.

"Shit."

He walked around the cabin, looking for anything to help them. The rest of the team collected evidence, but Booth knew it was useless. It was a way to keep them occupied while he took his next victim. With his team involved in this wild goose chase, the killer was free to take his prey.

He pulled his men off the streets to come with him, leaving the victims unprotected. He just helped the murderer, to kill again.

They gathered up the evidence and went back to their vehicles, beginning the long journey back to DC. He called in the false lead, and asked Shaw to follow up on the caller. He knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, but he had to follow protocol. He looked at his watch. It was two o'clock in the morning. He would wait until morning to call Bones. She would be asleep by now and he didn't want to wake her up.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

Angela and Jack came out of the doctor's office with a screaming Michael. She had tried everything to calm him down, but nothing worked. They stayed at the office and she sat down to feed him. The nurse gave him some Tylenol, and handed Jack a paper on reactions to the immunizations. Michael finally stopped crying, and started to eat.

Both Angela and Jack had tears in their eyes. They knew this was important, but they also felt bad for their son. After Michael finished eating and fell asleep, they went to the car to go home.

Angela sat in the back next to Michael. She watched her son's peaceful face, as he slept in the car seat.

"Angela, why couldn't you pick a closer doctor? It's a pain to drive all this way."

"Oh, Jack, it's not that bad. He was the best, so many people recommended him, and he's available 24 hours a day. Besides, we don't have to go back for six months. It's only at the beginning that it seems difficult."

"But, an hour each way is still awful long."

They pulled up in front of the house. Angela went to take Michael out of his car seat, and realized that he was very hot.

"Jack, he's burning up."

"Fever is one of the side effects."

"I want to take him to the hospital."

She buckled him back in and Jack drove to the hospital.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

The ambulance arrived at the scene and checked the two cars that were involved in the accident. Only one car had a driver, and when the police arrived a moment later, they discovered that the other car was stolen. The police thought that a couple of teens stole a car, lost control, and fled the scene.

The paramedics used the Jaws of Life to extract Wendell from the car, putting him in the ambulance to bring him to the hospital. The police waited with the cars until the tow truck arrived, to take them away.

No one noticed the purse that was on the floor of the car in the front seat. As the tow truck pulled Wendell's car away, it ran over the cell phone that was lying in the middle of the road. The rain continued to pour down, soaking everything nearby.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

Jack and Angela arrived at the hospital, with a very cranky Michael. They were quickly led into a room, and his vitals were taken. He had a fever of 102 degrees. They explained what happened, and the nurse left to talk to the doctor.

She came back in with medication in a syringe.

"We already gave him Tylenol. You can't give him more." Angela held Michael close.

"This is ibuprofen it will help to bring down the fever. He can have both. It won't hurt him once in a while, but you should never do this at home."

She gave the medication to Michael.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

He arrived at the path that led to his shack, and transferred the woman and his kill into the jeep. It wouldn't be long now. The shack was only ten miles from the road. As he took Bones out of the trunk, a small cylindrical object lay unnoticed on the floor. As the rain finally came to a stop, he looked toward the sky, and saw the hints of daylight beginning to break. It had been a long night. He was glad it was almost over.


	34. Gone

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Gone

He drove toward the cabin, taking the long way around, to help hide the tracks. With all the rain, he knew he would leave groves and ruts in the mud, if he took his normal route. This way to the shack was mostly over a rocky terrain, so the tracks would be harder to find. He carried Bones in first and tied her in a chair; if she chose to cooperate maybe, he would let her go.

He went back out and brought his kill inside; he also tied him to a chair, and then went to rest for a little while. He was a very light sleeper, and he knew he would awaken at the slightest noise. He needed some rest. The stress of the past few days was making him jumpy, and he knew he needed to relax. Within minutes, sleep overtook him.

.

.

Bones started to wake up, and realized that she was tied to a chair. The first thing she noticed was the smell. She could smell blood and decomposing flesh. She looked around the shack, and saw bloodstains all over the floor and walls. Even without her ultraviolet light, she knew it was blood.

Her mouth was still duct taped, so she couldn't make any noise. She tried to struggle out of her restraints, but the more she moved the tighter they became. As she looked up, she saw an older man also tied in a chair; he was slumped forward, still asleep. She thought he was the next victim, and hoped Booth would get there soon. His chair was also covered in blood. She now knew why the victims all suffered from blood loss. Most of it was all over the shack.

Fear gripped her, as she looked down at the man lying on the floor. He was asleep, but she knew he would awaken soon. He looked just like the rendition Angela made from the description.

She stayed very quiet, hoping to avoid the inevitable. She tried to think of a way out, but realized that she had no idea where she was. It was just beginning to get light, so she knew Booth should be home by now, but why wasn't he here?

Then she remembered that she was supposed to be sleeping at Angela's place. He wouldn't have any idea where she was. Since she never actually spoke to Angela, Angela didn't know she was supposed to come there. Until Booth woke up and called Angela's house, she was alone.

She remembered the accident. She hoped Wendell was all right. She knew the police came to the scene, so he must have been taken to the hospital, but why didn't he tell them she wasn't there? Why didn't he call Booth? Maybe he was seriously hurt, and still unconscious. She knew he had a broken femur, and probably a concussion, but she was abducted before she could check for any more injuries.

As she again looked at the man tied in the other chair, she saw him begin to move. She hoped he would be quiet upon awakening, but soon find out that he wouldn't. He began to thrash about, and tried to scream. He was also gagged, and he couldn't make much noise, but it was enough to awaken their abductor. She realized that the next step was to torture the victim. She knew that they were killed shortly after being abducted, so he wouldn't wait long, but she thought that maybe she could postpone the inevitable. Maybe she could buy them enough time to keep him alive until Booth arrived.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

Booth awoke at dawn. Although he was exhausted, he had a hard time sleeping alone. He missed snuggling up next to Bones. He missed her smell, and the way she sometimes whistled in her sleep. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make love to her before he went to work. He decided to call her, and see if she was awake.

He dialed her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She never turned off her phone, sometimes she would switch it to silent, but she never turned it off. He called Angela's phone.

"Hello. This better be important, because I was up all night with Michael, and I really want to sleep."

"Angela, it's Booth, do you know why Bones' phone is off?"

"Why would I know? Why don't you ask her?"

"Because her phone is off. I can't reach her."

"Isn't she there? Just get out of bed, and walk to wherever she is and ask her."

"Angela you aren't making sense. Are you still asleep?"

"Booth, what are you talking about. I'm awake now, you woke me up. You aren't making any sense. Start over, and tell me what you want."

"Babe, who are you talking to? It's only six o'clock."

"Go back to sleep Hodgins. I think Booth is drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I just want to talk to Bones." He was yelling now.

"Booth, why did you call me?"

"Because she is staying there."

"No she's not. No one is here except us."

Booth jumped out of bed.

"Angela, she was supposed to go there. I had to work late, and she was supposed to sleep at your place. Where is she?"

He was starting to panic. He rushed around the room picking up random clothes from the floor and getting dressed. If Bones saw, the mess he left last night she'd kill him. Bones.

He spoke very slowly. "Angela I need you to get out of bed and see if she's there." He knew she wasn't. Panic started to set in.

He got her.

The killer got her. His mind raced, he remembered the phone call, he remembered the empty cabin, and he realized it was a ploy to get him away from her. He dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. The transmitter was gone; she had taken it from the medicine cabinet and put it in her ear. He would be able to find her, but he hoped it wouldn't be too late.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw the phone on the floor. Picking it up, he heard Angela shouting.

"Booth! Where are you?"

"I'm here Angela, sorry I dropped the phone. Angela he took her."

He began to cry.

"Booth what do you want us to do? Should we meet you there or at the Hoover?"

"Let's meet at the Hoover, but I won't wait for you. As soon as I activate the transmitter and get a chopper, I'm gone."

"We'll be there."

She hung up, and woke Hodgins.

"Jack he took her, he took Bren. We need to get to the Hoover."

.

.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	35. Interference

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Interference

Booth was out the door and racing to the Hoover. He called Shaw and asked her to call the rest of the team. Then he called Hacker, to fill him in on the situation. He knew Hacker could get him a chopper. He pulled up in front of the Hoover just as he finished the phone calls.

He went into the conference room and turned on the transponder. Nothing happened. He began yelling at the machine, as Angela and Hodgins came into the room.

Angela came up behind him. "Booth, the transmitter only has a radius of 200 miles. She must be farther than that from here."

"Shit. What happened last night? She was supposed to be with you."

"We left early, because Michael had a doctor's appointment. He had a bad reaction to his immunizations, and we had to take him to the hospital. We didn't get home until after midnight. I noticed that Bren called, but it was too late to call her back, so I thought I would talk to her today. She didn't leave a message, so we didn't know what happened."

"Where did she go? Could she be at the Jeffersonian?"

He knew she wasn't, he knew something was wrong, but he thought they had to cover all the bases. He called Cam.

"Hello, Booth what do you want it's so early?"

"Bones is missing. Could you find out if she's at the Jeffersonian and call me back?"

"Oh my God, Booth, what happened?"

"We don't know, just call me back ok?"

Cam called Micah.

"Micah, did you see Dr. Brennan leave last night?"

"Yes, she left with the young blond haired boy. Why did something happen? She was there very late, and I told her she should go home. She left at about nine I think,"

"Thanks, Micah. I'll call you back when I get more information."

"OK, I hope she's ok. I really like her."

"We all do Micah, thanks."

She called Booth back.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Look Booth, I know you're worried, but waking people out of bed takes time. Micah said she left at about nine with Wendell."

"Where's Wendell?"

"I don't know. I'm just telling you what happened."

"OK, thanks Cam."

"I'll call you as soon as I find anything else out."

"Thanks."

Cam called Wendell, and when he didn't answer his phone, she started calling the other squints. No one knew where Wendell was. The only other option was to call the police.

.

.

By the time Cam called Booth back, Hacker had arrived. He called in a helicopter to start a search and rescue for Bones. Within minutes, the copter arrived. Booth ran up to the roof carrying the transponder to begin the search. Just as the copter lifted off, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"What Angela, I can barely hear you."

"Hodgins and I have some information."

"Ok, shoot."

The next voice he heard was Hodgins.

"Booth, last night when I called I tried to tell you that…"

"Hodgins I can barely hear you get to the point."

"Ok man, I found an area where I think he may have killed the victims. There was an anomaly in the soil. She's in the George Washington National Forest, just where it ends in West Virginia. Near a town called Oak Flat."

Angela took the phone.

"Booth, I believe Hodgins is right, I input all the information from the locations of both where the victims lived and where they were found. The common area is in West Virginia. If you stay in that location you should find her."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

Booth hung up the phone.

He gave the information to the pilot, and they were on the way.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

Bones watched the killer as he rolled over and opened his eyes. An intense feeling of dread overwhelmed her as she looked in his eyes. She remembered her emotions training with Sweets. He never covered this facial expression, but she knew it. It was the look of insanity. His eyes had an empty look to them, as if he looked through her instead of at her.

She watched him look at the victim with hunger in his eyes, as if he needed to hurt him. She saw his breathing increase, as he became more excited. She had to act quickly, before he injured the older man.

She thought of how far she and Booth had come in their acting, and realized that this was her swan call. She needed to do this exactly right, or that man was going to die.

.

He heard them before he opened his eyes. He hoped to catch them in some act of trying to escape. It would fuel the anger, which in turn would fuel the fever. She was smart, she barely moved, and kept very quiet, but he was smart too. He would win this hand, because he was always in charge.

Next, he heard the man awaken. He was very loud and tried to escape. He thrashed around and made a lot of noise. He sat up so he could look at them. She looked calm, but he knew she was scared. However, the best part was the look on the man's face; it was a look of total terror. He got up excited and ready to begin.

.

She tried to think of a way to get him to take off the tape. She knew her only defense was a good offense, and she needed to talk to him. She laughed to herself at the Boothy thought; he really was getting to her. She signaled him with her eyes and moved her head to tell him to come closer.

.

He watched her, and realized that she wanted him to come to her. He walked over to stand next to her.

"I can take the tape off your mouth if you promise not to scream. Do you promise?"

She nodded her head.

"Sorry, but this will hurt."

He quickly pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Ow!"

"I told you it would hurt."

"I know. What is your name?"

"You can call me, Lee Riaskrill. I've had many names over the years, but that one is my favorite. I don't use it very often, because I don't want it known to the public."

"Hello, Lee. My name is Doctor Temperance Brennan. Will you untie me?"

"No, I'm sorry I cannot do that. I don't want you to run away."

"Lee, I don't think I can run very far in my condition, do you?"

"Oh, you are tricky. I know you go to Tae Kwon Do once a week, even while you're pregnant. I also know you are trained in three types of martial arts, I am not a fool, Dr. Brennan."

"I didn't think you were. You must be very smart to have fooled so many law enforcement agencies over the years."

She saw the other man out of the corner of her eye, and hoped he would be quiet. If she can keep Lee talking, maybe she could buy them some time.


	36. Emptiness

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Emptiness

"_I didn't think you were. You must be very smart to have fooled so many law enforcement agencies over the years."_

_She saw the other man out of the corner of her eye, and hoped he would be quiet. If she can keep Lee talking, maybe she could buy them some time._

_._

"Do you intend to hurt me?"

"I am not sure yet. Maybe, maybe not, but I am not letting you go. You can stay with me if you want, but you can never be free."

"Why do you want me?"

"You fascinate me. I am intrigued by what you do. You get to touch dead bodies every day, and it does not horrify you. You use so much passion in your writing. Moreover, you are pregnant. You know that was the deciding factor. I was not sure what to do with you, but when I saw that you were pregnant, I knew I had to have you. I knew I had to keep you."

He walked toward her and placed his hand on her abdomen. Her first reaction was to break his hand; she did it before, to Epps.

She was horrified by the thought that he wanted to keep her, like a pet? She almost lost it then, because nobody will ever keep her, she was strong and independent, but she held her tongue and spoke gently.

"If I was to stay with you, what would I do?"

"You can help me. I can teach you all my tricks. How to avoid the law, how to leave a clean crime scene, and you could teach me about human anatomy. There were many times when my kills died, before their time. Then the dreams would come, and I could not sleep, so I had to kill again. I do not like it when that happens."

Bones noticed that his voice was odd; it had a flat tone to it, almost like someone who was deaf. She wondered if he had hearing problems when he was young, or if it was the insanity, that controlled him.

"I wondered how you avoided leaving any evidence behind. As I said before, I am the best, and my team is also the best, and we were fooled by you."

"I have fooled many law enforcement officials over the years. There were many towns that I left behind, and they never knew about me."

"You said you have dreams? Can you tell me about them?"

The minute she saw his eyes, she knew she said the wrong thing. Something about the dreams horrified him.

"No, you cannot talk about that!" He yelled at her, and then slapped her across the face.

"No one talks about the dreams. Do you hear me? "He was still yelling.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

He turned away from her. He held his head at an odd angle as if he was constantly listening for something. She wished Booth were here, he always knew what to do. At this point, she would even take tips from Sweets.

He looked at the victim, and slowly began to walk toward him.

"Lee. Don't you want to untie me? I could start helping you now."

"No, not yet, but I can use your help."

His voice again took on the monotone. He came over to her and picked her up chair and all, and placed her in front of the victim. He took a knife and ran it over the victim's face.

"Lee, what's his name?"

"Temperance, I like that name. Temperance, it means moderation, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you show moderation Temperance? Is your life full of balance and calmness?"

"Usually. I like to control my emotions; I don't like to feel things."

"That sounds like a good thing, Temperance. I think we can get along well."

"Will you tell me his name? I was wondering if he was Professor Plum, or Colonel Mustard."

He turned from the victim again, and looked at her; once more, his head was tilted slightly to the side.

"How did you know? I wondered that when I saw it in the paper. Did you tell them?"

"We were playing Clue with Booth's son, and the names were familiar. We didn't tell the paper, they figured it out."

"I was wondering if someone would guess this time, because there were so many kills. I had to do seven you know. Seven to stop the dreams."

She knew not to ask about the dreams this time.

He again turned to the victim.

"Temperance, can you tell me the order that I torture my kills in? Were you able to figure that out?"

"Yes, you did the toes first, then the fingers, always in seven. Why seven, that part confused us?"

"It was seven years."

He went and picked up a pair of clippers. She noticed that the victim was starting to cry.

"Lee, you still haven't told me his name."

"Oh, yes. Temperance, I would like you to meet professor Plum, but he really is not a professor. I could not find one. He did teach school though, so I thought a teacher was close enough."

He ripped the tape off the man's mouth. Bones gave him a look that she hoped conveyed play along with me.

"Hello, Temperance. Are you part of this game?"

"No, I'm not, but maybe he will let me join in."

She turned to Lee.

"Lee, can I join you in the fun?'

"Not yet Temperance, not yet."

Bones thought she heard a helicopter, but she wasn't sure. Lee either didn't hear it or didn't notice. She looked at Mr. Plum, and tried to tell him to be quiet.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

The pilot circled the place above the area where Hodgins said to look. Booth picked up a weak signal.

"I found her. She's down there." He pointed to a densly-wooded area.

"I can't land there. I'm going to have to land in that field over there. Can someone meet you here with a car?"

Booth knew Hacker was sending a team, but it may be hours before they arrived. He needed to get to Bones now. Hodgins was closer, but he wanted to get to her now. He was worried.

"I'll jump."

"What? Are you crazy? No one jumps out of a helicopter."

"I'll drop the ladder, and you get me as close to the trees as possible, and I will jump into them and climb down."

"I can't do that. You will kill yourself."

"No, I'm a Ranger. I've done it before."

"Once you're on the ground how will you find her?"

"I will find her. Just get me down there."

"Ok, but I still think you're crazy."

He flew over the area where the signal was strongest, and Booth lowered the ladder. He climbed down, and the pilot flew as close to the trees as possible. Booth let go of the ladder and jumped into the tree.

He felt himself falling, and he put his arms out and grabbed a branch stopping his fall. He scratched his arms and smashed his leg on the lower branch, but didn't let go. All he could think of was Bones. He had to get to her. The transponder was in a backpack, and he held onto the straps tight, as he felt them slip from his shoulders.

When he regained his balance, he climbed down from the tree, and took out the transponder. The signal was stronger here. He started to walk, but noticed it was weakening. Turning around he again, walked. He had to adjust his movements several times, but he eventually started going the right way.

He called Hodgins.

"Hodgins, how close are you?"

"I just landed outside of Petersburg; I could be there in twenty minutes."

"I'm on foot, so I will be hiking for a while. Do you have my signal?"

"Yes, we are set to go, everything's ready. Booth, do you want me to come, or stay with the plane."

Booth was worried about Hodgins, he didn't want him hurt, but he seems excited to go. As soon as Booth said, he needed a team there fast, Hodgins offered his plane, and then he flew them in to meet the local cops, and set up the operation.

"Hodgins, I'm going to leave that up to you, I don't want to spoil your fun, but I don't want that baby to grow up without a father. Maybe you can come and stay with the car. I don't care just get here fast."

"We're on the way Booth."

"See you in twenty."

He still didn't know Hodgins' decision. If he arrived with the rest of the team, he was going to tell him to stay in the car. He wanted Michael to know what a great father he had.

Booth continued to search for the source of the signal. As he walked toward the road, it got stronger, but if he walked toward the woods, it became weaker. He was confused, but he followed it to the road, and saw a car, parked at the end of a trail.

The signal beeped continuously when he held it near the trunk.

"Bones! Bones, I'm here."

He pounded on the trunk calling her name. He took out his kit and opened the trunk, only to find the device lying on the floor.

He fell to his knees and cried.


	37. The Persistence in the Pursuit

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This one ran long but I wanted to finish it.**

The Persistence in the Pursuit

Hodgins found him kneeling on the ground screaming her name repeatedly.

"Booth, Booth, look at me!"

He slapped him across the face.

Booth instantly jumped up and punched Hodgins.

"Whoa, buddy. Ok let's talk here."

Booth stopped his fist from contacting Hodgins' face again, and looked at him. His jaw was already starting to bruise.

"Sorry, man."

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing."

Booth laughed, "No you wouldn't."

"I know I just like to think I would. What's going on?"

"She's not here."

"What?"

"The transmitter fell out. The killer must have transferred her to another car."

"Well let's go find him."

"Jack look around you. How can we find anything here? I don't even know what direction they went."

"Are you giving up?"

Booth realized the implication in the words. He knew he would never give up. Never. He walked around the perimeter, noticing the tire tracks in the mud.

"No, I would never give up. I just jumped out of a helicopter, a little hiking won't stop me, but I want you to stay here."

"Why? I just got here. You said I could decide."

"I know, but I am not going to be the one to tell your wife that you're not coming home, and I sure as hell, am not going to tell your son about his father, so you are staying here. Besides I need someone with a phone that has reception in case we need more help."

"Here's the transmitter. I will signal you when we are in place. If I can't talk, I will use a serious of clicks. One means get help, two means we're on the way. Otherwise, I will talk to you. I can hear you, so if you have questions only yes of no answers. Got it?"

"Yes, like we did for Brodsky."

"You got it. See you, and wish me luck."

"Good luck Booth. Get in there and bring her home."

"All right men, just like the last time except this time's for real. Let's go get my Bones."

He led the group of four men into the woods. Booth was glad for the training he received in the army, because he was able to track anything. He knelt to the ground and found the tracks from the Jeep. He led them up the mountain in search of Bones.

Booth was thankful for the daylight, and at the same time, he wished for dark. He knew how to hide, whether it was light or dark, but his men weren't as skilled as he was. They didn't know how to stand so still, the person looking at them would think that they weren't there. That was something he learned as a sniper.

There were times when his target walked right by him and never saw him. That skill took a long time to learn. You had to be so confident that you didn't move no matter how close the other person was. Most people move too soon, and that's when they are caught.

Booth led the team, making sure everyone stayed behind him. He had confidence in Sweets' theory, that the killer was alone, so he knew there wouldn't be a lookout. He hoped this wasn't the first time, Sweets was wrong.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

The killer took off the victim's shoes and socks.

"Temperance, I always start with the toes, because they are the part that touches the floor. I like to start at the bottom and work my way up. It is quite easy to cut off a toe. You just need to feel for the joint and squeeze the shears hard."

He picked up a pair of shears and showed them to Bones.

"See how sharp I keep them. I sharpen them once a week."

Mr. Plum had, had enough; he began to beg for his life.

"Please don't hurt me. I will do anything, just don't hurt me."

"Oh, Temperance, this is my favorite part, I love to hear them beg. Does it not sound wonderful?"

"Lee, why do you do this?"

He stood back up and looked at her, with his head tilted to the side.

"I must play the game Temperance."

She hated the way he said her name. He enunciated each syllable so it sounded like Tem-per-ance.

"Why?"

She was still trying to distract him, hoping that Booth would arrive soon. The sun was high in the sky by now, and she had been missing for over 12 hours. Where was he?

He stepped closer to her.

"Because it must be done, and when I die I must hand it down to my protégé. I was hoping you could provide that for me."

He touched her abdomen, caressing it.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

She didn't want to tell him.

"We don't know."

"Temperance, do not lie to me. It will only cause more pain. I am capable of causing so much pain."

She wondered if he knew.

"A girl."

"A boy would be better, but if I teach a girl correctly, she could do it."

"Teach her?"

"Yes, Temperance, she would need to be taught the correct way to kill. You must always follow the order of things. Everything must be done in order. Order is very important."

"You want to teach my baby to kill like you do?"

"Yes Temperance. That is why you are here, so I could have the baby. Then maybe I will let you go, but I will probably kill you. I so enjoy killing. Like this."

He quickly turned around and took off four of the victim's toes on his right foot. He did it with such precision and accuracy, that it took seconds to complete the task.

Mr. Plum screamed in agony. Blood spurted out all over Bones, and the killer. She saw a look of ecstasy on his face. Before she could react, he reached over and took off three toes on his other foot.

Bones couldn't believe what she saw. The victim was bleeding all over the floor, he passed out shortly after his fifth toe was removed, and the killer just laughed.

"Now, Temperance, I am done playing games. I know you have been trying to distract me, and I was ok playing your little game, but now I need to get to work."

Bones started to cry. He saw right through her. He knew what she was doing all along. She tried to think of a way out of this situation, but her mind was blank. All she could see was Mr. Plum slumped in the chair with blood flowing onto the floor. Even closing her eyes didn't help.

Where was Booth? If he discovered her missing at seven a.m., which was when he got up, he would immediately get the task force together and turn on the transponder. She knew they were more than 200 miles from the Hoover.

He would need a helicopter, but Hacker would give him one, she was sure of that. Helicopters fly at about 200 miles per hour. That would mean he would take about two hours to find her. He would have to hike into the woods, and since she was asleep, she didn't know how far they were in. The average person walks a mile in about 15 minutes, but without all the variables, she couldn't solve the problem.

He should be here by now. Something must have happened. Maybe he's not coming. She had to do something, but what about her baby.

Mr. Plum woke up. He was crying freely now. She saw resignation in his eyes. He knew he was going to die. He had given up hope.

"Temperance, what do I cut off next?"

She turned her head and didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"No, I won't play your sick game anymore. What you're doing is wrong, and I will not be a part of it."

"Temperance, I can cut off your toes next. You could still live without toes. I could still have the baby, but you would no longer be able to walk. That would be a shame, so I will ask you again. What do I cut off next?"

Just as he asked, she heard a bird singing outside the window. It was a beautiful sound, she thought about how beauty could be found even under the harshest conditions.

.

.

B&B&B&B&B&B

.

.

They had been running up hill for almost two hours. Both he and his men were exhausted they needed to rest soon. If they went on much longer, they wouldn't be able to take down the killer.

"Take ten, guys."

They stopped. The air was thick with humidity. They all took out their canteens, and drank. Booth could still see the tracks from what looked like a Jeep. He wondered how much further they had to go. All the men he chose were in great shape, but running uphill in high humidity for two hours would exhaust anyone. Just as he was ready to begin again, he heard an ear-piercing scream cut through the air.

He had had enough training to know not to rush into a situation.

"Everyone gather round."

They all huddled close.

"We have to be close, be sure to stay in formation. No one enters until I give the ok. First, we check out the perimeter, and then we look for the condition of the victims. I know that wasn't Bones who screamed, so he must have taken her and his next victim. Be careful. I don't have any idea how he is armed, but I do know he is insane."

They proceeded to ascend the mountain. Keeping low and moving slower. Booth knew they were close.

He saw the shack in the distance. He again signaled them to stop. Using hand signals only, he pointed to two men, and sent them around back, waiting for them to come back.

When they returned, they shook their heads signaling that there was no exit. There was only one window, on the side of the building. Booth crept up to it, and sat beneath it. He carefully lifted an object that resembled a periscope, looking around the interior of the building. He signaled to his men to reassemble.

Again not speaking he told them, two victims and one killer, both victims tied in chairs.

He went back to the window. He again looked and when the killer's head was turned, he tried to get Bones' attention. She didn't see him.

He sat down again waiting for him to turn around. He signaled Charlie to make a noise on the far side of the shack.

He waited, and watched. He heard him yelling at her. It took all his control, not to rush into the situation.

Then, Charlie sang like a bird. He was shocked; he never knew Charlie could do that.

It was enough to distract the killer again.

Charlie repeated the sound.

Bones looked at the window, and Booth placed his hand to his lips to keep her quiet.

He went back to his men.

They moved away from the shack.

"He has a gun. I saw it on the table next to him. Bones knows we are here, but she is tied to a chair. We have to get him away from the victims, and the gun."

.

.

Bones knew he would come. Booth was here, and everything would be ok now. She looked around the room, and realized that there was only one entrance into the cabin. She saw the gun on the table next to the killer. If he came through the door, he would be shot.

How could she distract him, so Booth could get in?

"The fingers."

"Ah, yes, Temperance, the fingers."

Booth heard her talking. She was crying.

The killer went over to the victim and picked up his hand.

"They are coming to get you."

He stopped and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"They are coming to get you."

"No one knows where I am, Temperance."

"Booth does."

Booth wondered what she was doing. Why was she talking to him?

"I have a transmitter in my ear, and Booth knows right where I am."

He approached her and pulled her hair forcing her head around. Booth again had to control his impulses.

"Where is it? I don't see anything?"

"It's in there, it's just well hidden."

Booth realized what she was doing. She had caused him to move away from the table to look in her ear.

He signaled to two of his men to go under the window, the rest were to follow him. He went to the door and slowly opened it, with his gun in his hand, pointed directly at the killer. The killer turned toward Booth pulling a gun and pointing it at the baby.

"Let them go. It's over now."

"Agent Booth, how nice to see you. I will not be letting anyone go. You see I have the advantage."

Booth saw Charlie in the window. He had a perfect shot, but Booth was in the way if he missed. Booth took one-step sideways giving Charlie just the clearance he needed. He pulled the trigger, and the killer slumped to the floor.

Booth approached him still holding his gun. He kicked the gun away from him, and knelt to feel for a pulse. He was dead.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, and began to untie Bones.

.

.

**The hurricane is coming tonight, so if I don't lose power I will post on Monday morning, but if I don't have electricity, I will post as soon as possible. This is almost done, and I would like to thank all my reviewers for the support they have given me. **

**I may post tonight, if I finish the last chapter. Reviews will help.**


	38. Rescue

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Rescue

_Booth saw Charlie in the window. He had a perfect shot, but Booth was in the way if he missed. Booth took one-step sideways giving Charlie just the clearance he needed. He pulled the trigger, and the killer slumped to the floor. _

_Booth approached him still holding his gun. He kicked the gun away from him, and knelt to feel for a pulse. He was dead. _

_Booth breathed a sigh of relief, and began to untie Bones. _

.

The rest of the team entered the shack, and untied the other victim.

As soon as she was free, he pulled her into his arms. She pushed him away, and went to the victim. Booth just stopped and stared at her. Then he realized that she wanted to help the man, who was finally being released from his bonds.

"Are you ok Mr. Plum?" she asked him.

"Yes, but call me Landon."

She looked up at the agents while she checked his feet.

"Collect the toes, they can be reattached, but be careful not to touch the open wounds."

They stood there looking at her while she continued to wrap his toes with a piece of the killer's shirt.

Booth was talking to Hodgins, and arranging to get them flown out of there.

She looked at the agents.

"Didn't you hear me, find a container and pick up his toes."

Booth reacted immediately.

"Didn't you hear her? Shawn, get an evidence bag and collect the toes, make sure to get all seven of them."

Shawn just looked at him.

"Move it!"

He took out a bag and began to gather the victim's toes.

She looked at the victim. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him, but he knew, and he did it anyway…"

"Young lady, I'm fine. I've read the papers; I know what could have happened. Stop blaming yourself."

She relaxed and sat down on the floor, she realized that she was exhausted. Booth came to her and picked her up, pulling her close to him, and whispering in her ear.

"I love you. You are incredible. Instead of losing control, you instantly worry about the victim. I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't have an open heart."

She finally realized that it was over and Booth was holding her tight.

"Oh Booth, you came." She began to cry.

This is the reaction that Booth was expecting. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

She leaned back.

"How's Wendell?"

"He's ok, he has a broken leg, and a severe concussion, but he will be fine. When he woke up the first thing he said, was that he wanted to know where you were. When the doctor's didn't know what he was talking about, he freaked out and said he had to find you. He had just gotten out of surgery, and he was trying to get out of bed."

Booth laughed.

"You really do have an enormous impact on those around you."

She pulled him close again. "I knew you would come."

"I always will, Babe. I always will."

She heard a helicopter overhead.

"That is your way out. We need to get you outside."

"Shawn did you get all the toes?"

Shawn looked a little green, but held up a bag with the toes inside.

"Yeah, Booth."

The agents picked up Landon, and carried him outside. He turned to Booth.

"That's an incredible woman you have there. Make sure you hold onto her."

"Oh, don't worry I am never letting her go."

He pulled her close and kissed her, again feeling that fire build inside him, thinking that she still had no idea what she did to him.

"OK, Landon, you're first. Here's your toes, don't let them out of your sight. If she says they can be reattached, they can. Make sure you tell the doctors."

The agents laid him in the basket and he was lifted into the copter. The basket came back down.

"Your turn Bones."

"I'm fine."

"Bones get in the basket."

"Will you come with me?" she had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to let him go.

Booth looked at his men. Charlie spoke first.

"Booth, we know how to secure a crime scene, go with your woman."

She was going to tell them that she was nobody's woman, but changed her mind and pulled him close.

"See, even Charlie said to come with me."

He climbed into the basket, and they were both lifted out.

.

.

They admitted her to the hospital overnight, and Booth stayed by her side. He was not leaving her again. After all the statements were done, paperwork finished, and visitors gone home, Booth pulled her into his arms. She held him close.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"That I should have listened to you."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Yes you were, I can tell by the look on your face."

He tried to change the look on his face. When did she get so good at reading him?

"No, this is the look of bliss, maybe you should practice with Sweets again. I am so happy to have you back."

"Booth, I don't need to practice with Sweets, and I don't need you to tell me how foolish I was, but even if I was with you, he could have taken me. He caused the accident just so he could get to me. If you were driving you would have been in Wendell's place, and I would probably be dead. In a way it worked out right."

"Only you would see a logical end to this. I don't think you would have ended up dead. I would have still come for you."

"Booth, Wendell has a broken tibia; you would have been in the hospital."

"I would have left. I did it before. When are you going to understand that I will always be there for you, no matter what? You are never going to get rid of me. Even when I die, I will tell God to let me come back and take care of you."

"Booth when you die you're dead, you won't be able to come back."

"Baby, I'll be back. Now shut up and kiss me."

She pulled him close and kissed him. He climbed into the bed with her and held her close. When the nurses came later that night to check on her, they found both of them in the bed sleeping. They didn't have the heart to wake them, so they left them alone.

.

.

**This story was a new experience for me. I have never written a story based on a case. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I will be starting a new story in a few weeks, and I hope to have your support again. Thanks again for your support.**

**Kimberly**


End file.
